


To Use and to be Used

by YoungDumbandFullofHeadcanons



Category: Naruto
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Autofellatio, BDSM, Belly Bulging, Blood, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Choking, Clone Sex, Cock Warming, Codependency, Creampie, Crossdressing, Crying, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Drunkenness, Feels, Feminization, Fisting, Foursome, Friends With Benefits, Gore, Hate Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Iruka is a cum slut, Kakashi is bad at feelings, Knifeplay, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masochism, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, No Age Play, Non-Consensual Groping, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Power Bottom, Praise Kink, Pre-Canon, Pregnancy Kink, Rape Recovery, Reference to Pedophilia, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Safewords, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Spitroasting, Subspace, Switching, Teen Angst, Time Skips, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, briefly, daddy/baby kink, iruka is 14-15, iruka is thicc, kakashi has a big dick, kakashi is 19-20, kakashi is not a good person, leg humping?, more feelings, naruto is thier son, sex without lube, sometimes i guess, thigh highs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2019-10-07 14:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 64,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungDumbandFullofHeadcanons/pseuds/YoungDumbandFullofHeadcanons
Summary: Fourteen year old Iruka never really processed the death of his family, and constantly risking his life on missions isn’t a healthy coping mechanism. Falling into bed with jōnin loner Kakashi Hatake is also not a healthy coping mechanism.Kakashi enjoys the pleasures of life as much as the next ninja, but he probably shouldn’t get involved with a pretty teenage chūnin who wants something that he can’t give.Pre-Series Kakashi/IrukaPlaying fast and loose with the canon





	1. touch me but don’t be gentle

### Chapter One: touch me but don’t be gentle

Iruka’s not too proud to admit when he needs backup, but not without putting up a hell of a fight first.

He’s leading a three-man team of chūnin, recently promoted just like him, delivering some confidential scrolls to an ally post outside the Land of Thunder. It was only supposed to be a B-rank mission, but they’ve been ambushed five times in two days and are still a day away from the post.

Nagisa, despite exceptional strength and taijutsu skills, was hit by a poison dart a few hours ago, and his arm is slowly turning purple and going numb. Mizuki is holding up, mildly injured and a little too eager to keep his hands on the secret scrolls, but Iruka trusts his academy friend more than he should.

Iruka insists he’s fine, but under the stress and exhaustion he’s starting to crack. Even in town, in his own bed in an empty apartment, the young man doesn’t sleep well or often, so he thought he could go a mission without rest just fine. Instead it’s starting to make him panic. The trees above reminding him of falling buildings, the eyes of hidden enemies feel like the hungry gaze of an evil demon, and kunai slicing his skin burn like claws catching his skin.

Shaking away the nightmares of the past, dark hair falling into his eyes because it won’t be kept in a ponytail, he takes a breath of the crisp morning air. The tense silence of an impending attack hangs heavy around the team. To himself, Iruka admits that he’s not fine, and they need help.

Though that doesn’t stop him from resenting the ANBU ninja that appears. Mizuki jumps a bit in surprise and clutches the bundle of scrolls under his arm. Nagisa is too out of it to even realize that someone is there. But Iruka holds firm, fists clenched and glare fixed on the dark eyes of the dog mask.

“Two separate mercenary groups have been tracking your team from south and east,” The ninja says after a moment, voice rough and monotone. It sounds vaguely familiar to Iruka, but he can’t quite place it amongst the jōnin he knows.

“I know,” He says back through his teeth. He’s fatigued, his ribs are cracked, his anxiety is spiking, but he’s not an idiot.

“On the way here I dealt with the group in the east, and the other will be here within the hour.”

A long moment of silence lasts between the two, in which Iruka figures out that you probably can’t win a staring contest with a mask. No matter how angry you are.

“Do you expect me to say thank you?”

Iruka knows he shouldn’t disrespect his superiors, but he’s also been fighting those mercenaries tooth-and-nail all night, his friend getting injured in the process. And this guy appears out of nowhere, has probably already killed them, wanting Iruka to be _fucking grateful?_

But the ninja just cocks his head, mask looking kind of like a puppy quirking a curious ear up. The posture radiates a mix of amusement and condescension, which just infuriates Iruka more.

Before this escalates into Iruka screaming sleep-deprived nonsense at the blank face, Nagisa gives a pained groan and mumbles from his place on the ground, and a bit of clarity comes back to Iruka.

“M-my teammate has been poisoned” he says to the ANBU, rubbing the irritated burn out of his eyes and taking on a more respectful tone.

“And?” his voice has just a subtle hint of mirth.

Iruka gapes for a second and turns his open palms to his dying friend, “So do something!”

The ANBU gives a shrug and an exaggerated sigh, perhaps his eyes are rolling under that mask, and Iruka hears him mumble “ _…children_ ,” under his breath.

Iruka wonders what kind of punishment he would get for stabbing an ANBU to death.

But the jōnin vanishes from in front of him to crouching beside Nagisa. The wound is nasty, purpled veins crawling up his arm and the skin cold. After removing the dart and getting Nagisa away from the attackers, Iruka had tied a tourniquet around his elbow and pumped his numb arm full of his own chakra to fight off the poison. Mizuki cut into the puncture and tried to coax the poison out, along with quite a bit of infected blood.

The jōnin examines the arm casually, letting it flop back to the earth after a moment.

“I’ve seen this poison before. It entered through a shallow wound in dense muscle, and your treatments have helped, so it’s moving much slower than usual.” The ninja turns his mask up to Iruka and Mizuki, “He’d be dead by now, if it weren’t for you two.”

It’s not praise, and Iruka knows he hasn’t earned the right to be proud, but it does make him feel better to know that he can take care of his team.

And then the jōnin’s fingers glow with sizzling blue chakra as he jabs Nagisa in the shoulder. The effect is immediate, tremors shaking across the younger’s chest as he gasps in pain.

“What the fuck-?!?” Iruka shouts, too loud to stay hidden in their resting location and the jōnin slaps a wide palm over his mouth.

The fingerless glove he’s wearing is thick and rough at the palm, stopping Iruka’s urge to bite as hard as he can. The bare fingers feel much too warm on his wind-burnt cheeks, and the tips are still tingling with chakra.

“Before you throw a tantrum,” the jōnin says, while Iruka glares and tries to bite anyway, “I cut off his chakra flow through the arm.”

“Wh-hat?” Nagisa sits up slowly, breath shallow and arm still limp and bruised. But his eyes seem clearer suddenly, and his skin is less pale than a moment ago.

“But then his chakra can’t fight off the poison,” Mizuki says, and Iruka would have said the same if he wasn’t being humiliated right now.

“Yes,” the jōnin says, still speaking towards Iruka’s red face and infuriated eyes. “But if the poison leaks into his chakra flow, he’ll be dead by sundown.”

Slowly Nagisa comes back to himself, clutching his aching shoulder but looking better already.

Iruka takes a slow breath through his nose and puts his hand over the jōnin’s, calmly pulling it off his lips when the other ninja doesn’t resist.

“He could lose that arm,” he says. Without a chakra flow, the poison would eat his tissue to rot.

“And otherwise he could die,” the jōnin says. “Slowly, and painfully.”

Now aware of what’s going on, Nagisa looks scared and shocked but thankfully alive, and says, “But- my arm, I can’t- What do we do?”

“We complete the mission,” the jōnin calmly responds, still looking at Iruka.

It takes a second for Iruka to realizes that he’s still holding onto the other ninja’s hand awkwardly between them, and then drops it quickly. He gathers his nerves, slightly concerned with the strange feeling in his gut and how his cheek is still tingling, and nods solemnly at his superior.

“You two,” the jōnin turns sharply to Mizuki and Nagisa, tone so harsh it makes them jump and quiver with fear. “Travel west and wait for us at the edge of the forest.”

“B-but the scrolls-” Mizuki starts, but then the jōnin appears right in front of him.

“Give them over.” There’s no room for argument.

Mizuki hesitates for a second too long, eyes shifting nervously to Iruka, but he’s only watching the jōnin. Finally he unlatches the bundle of scrolls from his pack and only pauses a bit more while he hands them to the other ninja.

In a swift movement the jōnin takes the scrolls and smoothly turns back towards Iruka, dismissing the other two ninjas with a casual remark.

“If the infection gets worse, cut the arm off.”

The yelp of fear Nagisa gives goes ignored.

“Umino,” the jōnin says abruptly.

“Y-yes?” Iruka isn’t proud of the way his voices cracks when he answers.

“You’re coming with me,” he says, passing the scrolls to Iruka, and cuts the younger man off before he can respond. “I’ll cover you from the trees while you make the drop.”

Iruka opens his mouth to dissent, but then the jōnin cocks his head to the side again, dog mask plain and focused solely on him. With a nod he takes the scrolls, securing them to his side.

The jōnin turns and jumps into the branches above, looking over his shoulder at Iruka.

“And don’t fall behind, we should be there by dark,” and he vanishes before Iruka can blink.

 

They drop the scrolls off right as the moon was cresting, Iruka huffing and wheezing from trying to keep up with the ANBU ninja.

Their mercenary stalkers had found them about an hour earlier, and the dog masked jōnin dealt with them brutally and efficiently. The lean strength of his body doesn’t go unnoticed by Iruka. And when those pale, calloused fingers snap an enemy’s throat, the teen can’t but think of how their touch felt against his cheek earlier.

Iruka hadn’t been completely useless though, hormonal fixations aside. He’d spent the last few days fighting this group, so he knew their formation and tactics before they got to close. A few good hits and dodges, a shadow clone at the right place at the right time, and Iruka had sent a spray of poison darts back at the attackers.

So after the mission is completed the two head back towards the west to find Mizuki and Nagisa. As a pity to Iruka’s straining lungs, the jōnin moves much slower through the forest and they stop at a nearby river just as the moon is peaks in the dark sky.

Iruka kneels beside the water, finding it cold and clear and so refreshing to his parched throat. After he drinks a few palm fulls of water his hands finally stop shaking, breath coming a little easier, and the sense of panic finally leaves him.

With wet hands he scrubs away the blood and dirt from his neck and face, careful around the tender scar over his nose, and feeling more human after he’s clean. Looking at his reflection in the river, Iruka takes out his hair tie and tries to tame the tangled locks into a neater ponytail. The hair is so slick and heavy with sweat that it just falls back down.

And then the jōnin is beside him suddenly, crouching beside the river bank and much too close to Iruka for comfort.

They sit in silence for a moment, long enough for Iruka to feel a good bit of shame over his earlier immature behavior. Normally he wouldn’t talk to his superiors, or anyone, that way. But there was something about this mission that put him on edge. Something about being _hunted._

“Thank you,” Iruka says sincerely.

The jōnin doesn’t not ask _“For what?”_ or demand and apology. They both just sit stoically, looking at each other’s reflection in the water. Then the jōnin nods and begins untying his ANBU mask.

Iruka looks up at the ninja just as the mask comes off, revealing a mess silver hair, mismatched eyes, and a notorious mask over his nose and mouth.

“Hatake-san,” Iruka says reverently, face flushing with embarrassment as he realized the way he disrespected the prodigy ninja master _Kakashi fucking Hatake._

 _Let the ground swallow me now,_ Iruka prays, _before I get demoted back to an academy first-year._

“I prefer Kakashi, no need for formality,” he says, turning to Iruka with mirth in his stormy eyes. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Umino,” Kakashi says with wink to his subordinate.

The blush on Iruka’s face only burns hotter, and he doesn’t know whether to be scared or embarrassed.

“I- ah-” Iruka stutters, tongue suddenly heavy and useless in his mouth. “Iruka… just Iruka is fine.”

Kakashi huffs a chuckle but doesn’t say anything else, turning back towards the river and washing the blood from his fingers. Still rigid and nervous, Iruka sits beside the older ninja and studies him from the corner of his eye, looking at his profile and trying to imagine the face beneath the mask.

If his cheeks stay pink and warm, Iruka tries not to think about it too much.

“Something interest you?” Kakashi says, mouth moving into what Iruka thinks is a smirk.

“No, um- well,” Iruka snaps his gaze back to the river, and the filter between his brain and mouth suddenly stops working. “Have you ever heard the phrase ‘A hat on a hat’?” he says, gesturing to the ANBU mask on the ground and the mask on Kakashi’s face.

Kakashi quirks a brow at the other ninja.

“Nevermind. Just- uh- nice to meet you too.” Iruka wonders if there is a summoning jutsu for a big hole in the ground to consume him.

“You did well Iruka,” Kakashi says abruptly, as if he can hear Iruka silently berating himself. “Most chūnin wouldn’t have made it as far as you did.”

“Th-thank y-” Iruka is about to drop into the deepest bow he can muster, heart beating wildly just from that small bit of praise.

“You all would’ve been dead within the hour,” Kakashi interrupts, turning to Iruka with a good-natured smile beneath his mask. “But overall, good effort.”

Iruka takes the back-handed compliment with poorly hidden disappointment. In his mind he scolds himself. A little attention from an older ninja (an incredibly deadly and attractive older ninja) shouldn’t turn him into a puddle of star-struck pubescent goo.

With a huff Iruka tries to collect himself, pulling his hair back again into a loose bun, only for a few bangs to fall back into his eyes. He goes to stand, but is caught suddenly when some familiar fingers dig into his cheeks and turn his face back to Kakashi.

“How old are you Iruka?” Kakashi asks, still holding the teens chin and eyes so intense that Iruka feels like prey caught in a predator’s gaze.

“Fourteen,” he doesn’t mean to whisper it, but his vocal cords are really cooperating right now.

Kakashi taps a finger against Iruka’s cheek, where stubble hasn’t even begun to grow yet.

“Young,” he says, tone somewhere between fond and disappointed. “But too old to be so proud. A bit of humility would do you well.”

And with that he releases Iruka’s chin from the hold, waving his hand dismissively at the ninja.

Iruka feels his indignation rise quickly, and doesn’t think before he starts speaking.

“I’m not- I could have done the mission- If you hadn’t-” All his arguments die on his tongue as Kakashi rolls his eyes at the younger ninja, making Iruka’s anger and shame rise. “Whatever,” he says with finality, standing up and turning to stalk away. “I’m going to find my team.”

And that could have been the end of it, mission over and juvenile crush begun and ended within a day, if Kakashi hadn’t reached over and given Iruka a sharp slap on the ass.

The teen squeals when he’s stuck, back arching taut and his hands coming back to cover the abused spot. There’s probably a big red hand handprint already blistering the skin, Kakashi imagines. With how much force he put into it, he estimates that the bruise will last a week.

Iruka is in shock for a moment, giving Kakashi time to see his face turn three shades of red and his eyes burn with a confused mix of anger and intrigue. There’s something about the way a couple touches can send this little ninja spinning, cheeks aflame and dark hair tousled, that draws the elder in. He wouldn’t admit it, but Kakashi knows that he has a thing for cute, snarky brunettes.

And the way that perky cheek bounced under his palm was certainly something to consider.

“What- What the fuck was _that_?” Iruka shouts, disturbing the humming crickets beside the river.

“Do senseis not use corporal punishment anymore?” Kakashi asks aloud to his own reflection. “What a shame,” that had always been the best part, in Kakashi’s opinion.

“You can’t just do… _that_ to me!” Iruka yells at the other ninja, one hand still covering his tender buttock and the other strikes out toward Kakashi in anger.

Whatever the teen intended to with that hand, Kakashi doesn’t know and doesn’t care, catching it midair and twisting his wrist until he has Iruka turned around and arm pinned behind his back.

“Let me g-!” Iruka tries to shout again, anger evident in his voice, before Kakashi covers the boy’s mouth again with his free hand.

“I’m teaching you some humility kid,” Kakashi says, dragging Iruka closer and landing another stinging slap on his cute little ass. “Pay attention, or I’ll put you over my knee.”

“OW!”

Two more spanks and the chūnin is still trying to wrestle out of the hold, risking breaking his wrist in the process. _Kids these days_ , Kakashi thinks, and makes good on his threat by yanking Iruka over his lap.

“You really are a glutton for punishment” he says to the stunned teen, pressing down between his shoulder blades and forcing his ass up.

Any yells or threats are ignored as the jōnin lands one slap after another onto his target. By the tenth or so the tears start falling, humiliated sobs quaking through Iruka. Five more and the protests turn to whimpered pleas.

But Kakashi is an exceptional ninja, master of strategy and observation, and he knows that much more is going on here than a simple punishment. At every spank, Iruka will jerk his hips forward, back arching and legs kicking, and rutting his hard dick against Kakashi’s thigh.

It’s not really what he intended, to get a writhing teenager rubbing off on his leg, but Kakashi’s more intrigued with knowing that this cute, snarky brunette is a masochist.     

“Stop! I’m sorry!” Iruka cries, voice cracking with tears. “Please!”

Kakashi pauses mid-swing, noticing how Iruka’s hips thrust a few more times even after the hits have stopped.

“Sorry for what?” he asks, palm itching to land on that ass again.

“Being… being proud,” Iruka mumbles, going limp in Kakashi’s hold at last.

For a second Kakashi forgot what this spanking was for, besides the pure fun of it.

 _Well, he’s probably had enough_ , Kakashi reasons. Anymore and he’ll probably spank the kid stupid, or end up with a cum stain on his pants.

With a farewell pat on his sore cheeks, which turns into a very thorough groping of the fleshy muscles, Kakashi loosens his grip on Iruka and says “Come find me in a few years kid. I’ll give you something to really cry about.”

Iruka is shaking when he crawls off Kakashi’s lap, wiping his tears away quickly and breathing heavy. His eyes are dark though, pupils dilated and lustful, and there are tender little tooth marks in his bottom lip. And a very noticeable tent in his pants.

They sit in tense silence for a few heartbeats. Iruka reaches back to rub his butt, and hisses at just the smallest touch. Kakashi thinks he should be thankful that the spankings were over his pants, or else he would be bleeding.

As the adrenaline wears off, Kakashi wonders if Iruka will raise a big fuss about this when they get back to the village. It shouldn’t be a problem, it’s within Kakashi’s authority to discipline subordinates on missions. How he does so is no one else’s business. But the Hokage probably won’t like him putting teenagers over his lap every time they get uppity.

But then Iruka, still unable to get up from his knees, mumbles something while glaring up at Kakashi through his lashes.

“Hmm?” Kakashi hums casually.

After some consideration, shame forcing him to look at the ground, Iruka repeats himself.

“I’m not a kid.”

A particularly loud cricket punctuates the silence of Kakashi’s confusion.

“And?”

Iruka looks up from the dirt, gaze heady and eyelids hooded, and says “I felt it,” with a pointed look to the obvious bulge in Kakashi’s pants. “When you were spanking me..."

So maybe while Iruka was dry-humping his leg, Kakashi started to reciprocate. Maybe there are a lot of reasons why you shouldn’t molest your subordinates, no matter how cute they are.

But unashamed, Kakashi spreads his knees and lets the chūnin get a good eyeful of what’s in his pants.

“So?” He asks nonchalant, eying Iruka with the same hungry gaze the teen’s giving him. 

Breathing heavy and flushed a pretty shade of pink, Iruka seems to be gathering his nerve, wanting to say something but not knowing how. Kakashi waits, knowing a little bit of pleasure mixed with pain always makes people more honest. Truthfully, his eyes fixate on Iruka’s lips, parted and trembling, a bit chapped but full and plush. After a few bites and Kakashi is sure that the soft flesh would turn purple with bruises, and wouldn’t they look great stretched wide around his—

“I’m not a kid, so you don’t have to wait a few years,” Iruka interrupts Kakashi’s fantasy, leaning closer to the older ninja.

Kakashi isn’t often surprised (or ever), but this sends him reeling for a second.

“You want me to fuck you?” He asks bluntly, subtlety be damned at this point.

Sure, men, women, and ninja alike throw themselves at Kakashi all the time, but usually they’re a bit older and know what they’re getting into. It’s pretty unusual for a teenager to want his commander to take advantage of him. 

Iruka stalls for a moment, eyes drifting back down to Kakashi’s crotch and biting into his bottom lip again. He nods eagerly, and says “You want me.”

Kakashi can’t really argue with that, so he doesn’t. The kid has given him enough masturbation fodder for the next week, which he planned on enjoying. But by most decent people’s standards, this kid is still definitely a _kid._

“Pfft… you’re fourteen,” Kakashi tries to turn away, but can’t tear his eyes off Iruka as he shifts to his hands and knees and crawls closer.

There is something naïve and unpracticed about his movements that tells Kakashi that this chūnin isn’t some kind of trained seducer (nor a lust demon come to tempt Kakashi) but there is a genuine sincerity in Iruka’s attempt. And that is more alluring, as it is rare to see a well-trained ninja so open and vulnerable in their desires.

“So?” Iruka says softly, suddenly much closer to Kakashi than he probably should be. “You said I would’ve died today, so what does it matter anyway?” And that really shouldn’t be as convincing as it is.

Kakashi briefly wonders what happened to make a kid this young either have a death wish or have something prove. But wasn’t Kakashi even younger when he felt the same way?

What happens next, Kakashi refuses to take responsibility for. He was pushed to it honestly, and it’s rare that he perfectly honed self-control slips. But Iruka makes one small move towards the older man, pink tongue peeking out to wet his lips, and Kakashi pounces.

They end up sprawled out across the riverbed, Iruka pinned down with his chest to the ground, cheek pushed into the dirt, and ass up high. Kakashi pins both his arms above the chūnin’s head, stretching out over his body as he does. The bulge of his dick slots between the boy’s buttocks, and he gives a few half-hearted trusts through their pants, just to see how good it feels.

“Is this what you want?” Kakashi whispers into the Iruka’s ear, voice heavy with desire and sending the younger into full-body shivers. “Me, fucking you raw, right here?”

To be fair, Kakashi swears to himself that he will stop as soon as Iruka says so, or even tries to pull away. He’s not interested in debating the morality of being a ninja, but he’s not enough of a monster to really rape this kid.

Kakashi can feel the way Iruka’s heart is beating, a rapid _thump-thump-thump_ through his back, and the visible shuddering of his shoulders. As far as morals are concerned, maybe Kakashi’s already gone too far. 

But Iruka gives a jerky thrust back against the man over him, arching his back higher and rubbing his pert ass against the thick bulge, and says “Yes.”

The last shred of Kakashi’s restraint hangs on, barely, despite the overwhelming urge to take his dick out and fuck Iruka senseless.

“You’ll cry,” Kakashi insists, but the tears from his spanking still haven’t dried yet. And the teen sure did look pretty with tears in his eyes.

“You’ll bleed. Your virgin ass will get ripped apart.” That makes Iruka go still for a moment, and Kakashi tries to steady himself and pull away.

But the younger doesn’t give up and restarts the rhythm of their faux-fucking, spreading his knees wider and arching his ass up more. Kakashi is sure that the kid’s dick is even harder now, based on how eagerly he’s grinding back. What should he have expected from a masochist anyway?

Kakashi shifts his grip to hold both Iruka’s wrists in one hand and drags his other hand down the lithe body beneath him. He ruffles dark tangled hair that easily falls out of its tie, giving a gentle tug on the locks just to hear Iruka whimper. Pushing up the teen’s shirt and pealing back the mesh layer underneath, Kakashi finally gets to touch all that smooth skin, down to the small of his back.

 _Why stop now?_ Kakashi asks himself, and slips his fingers into his pants and pinches the curve of his ass cheek. Iruka shrieks in pain, but then his hips thrust forward with a moan. 

“Have you ever been fucked before?” Kakashi is so close now, lying over him and mouth brushing against Iruka’s ear with only a thin mask between them. He can feel the heat of the teenager’s skin as his fingers wonder over his perky ass and grope at the little bit of fat clinging to the muscle.

“No- nobody. I’ve never-” Iruka insists, squirming each time Kakashi pinches him. And when the man drags his blunt nails down the abused skin of his ass, Iruka all-out howls, “Please!”

But when Kakashi slides his fingers down into the cleft of his cheeks and rubs against his tight entrance, Iruka goes quiet.

_This is real._

Kakashi notices but doesn’t pull away.

“Ever had something in you? Fingers?” Kakashi asks, not wanting to be this kid’s first everything.

“Y-yeah, mine,” Iruka whispers, looking as far over his shoulder as he can with his face in the dirt, until their eyes meet.

Kakashi smirks behind his mask at the thought of Iruka stretching himself open, or finger fucking himself in the shower. Who hasn’t done a bit of self-exploration? Kakashi sure was doing worse when he was fourteen.

With his thumb Kakashi rubs his hole, dipping the tip into the pucker just a bit. It’s not inside, but it feels like it could be. Iruka is so warm there that Kakashi wonders if he’s feverish, and then thinks of his dick sinking into the heat.  

From the way the teen is moaning, he might just come in his pants from this alone.

“Mhm, keep them there,” Kakashi says with a squeeze to Iruka’s wrists, before letting go and wrapping his arm around the chūnin’s abdomen. “Toys?” he asks, while unlatching his belt and pulling out Iruka’s dick.

“No-ohh fuck!” Iruka groans when Kakashi pushes half his thumb into that tight pucker and grips his dick at the same time. Iruka’s hips stutter, like he can’t decide which sensation to chase, and mutters, “but I-”

“You what?” Kakashi asks as he thrusts his thumb in and out of him. The kid’s got a nice dick too, short but thick and it fits nicely in his hand. And extra sensitive around the tip, if the keening noises Iruka keeps crying are anything to go by when Kakashi rolls back his foreskin. 

“The- the handle of a kunai,” Iruka finally says, and then bites into his own inner arm when Kakashi sinks his thumb even deeper than before.

The jōnin pauses, not sure what to say to _that._ He’s certainly heard stranger, but this kid is pretty creative.

Iruka notices that Kakashi has stalled, and opens his heavy eyelids to see the ninja looking back at him with surprise and desire.

As much as he can in this position, Iruka smirks and says “It goes deeper, and the ridges- ah!”

Not one to lose the upper hand, Kakashi recovers from hearing that detail by pulling his thumb out and replacing it with two of his long fingers. He scissors them to stretch the younger out, knowing that he must not be lying because his asshole is way too relaxed for someone who’s never had something in it.  

“Yeah? Did you cut yourself?” Kakashi fondles the kid’s balls as he asks, finding them drawn up tight and dusted with wiry curls.

“Mhm,” Iruka tries to catch his breath, and shows his left palm to Kakashi, where a couple of shallow, crisscrossed scars are.

Now the idea of Iruka, on his knees, riding the handle of his kunai while gripping the metal blade and small drops of blood rolling down his fingers. That's something Kakashi needs to see. Hopefully Iruka will be willing to put on a show some other time.

The ache of his hard dick makes Kakashi wonder why he hasn’t pulled his own out yet.

 “Fuck…” Kakashi mumbles, rubbing his fingers along Iruka’s inner walls until he finds the swell of his prostate, making the teen writhe against him.

 “Yes,” Iruka begs. “Please.”

And Kakashi wonders what the hell he's waiting for.

He releases Iruka, just enough to lean back and yank the boy’s pants and underwear down to his thighs. Iruka pushes himself up to his hands, looking back just in time to see Kakashi undo his pants and pull his dick out.

The noise Iruka makes is embarrassing enough, something between a yelp and a gasp, and his mouth hangs open as he watches Kakashi stroke it a few times. Kakashi knows he’s “above average”, a good amount of length and a thick girth. He’s seen bigger, and some other strange stuff to, but he knows that to a first-timer it’s a bit overwhelming. 

What’s more important is how he needs to fit this rigid cock into that tight little ass before both of their balls turn blue. So Kakashi fists a hand into Iruka’s hair, and eases the teen back down to the ground. He goes willingly, even though he’s still looking at Kakashi’s dick in shock.

“Tell me to stop,” Kakashi commands, making Iruka look him in the eye again. “Or I won’t.”

“…Okay,” Iruka nods, before hiding his face in the crook of his arm and digging his fingers into the earth bellow.

That established, Kakashi sheds himself of any guilt over this. They both want it, so why shouldn’t they do it?

In the foggy moonlight, Kakashi takes in the sight before him. A pretty, virgin chūnin on his knees and ready to be fucked, spreading his legs wide and shaking with anticipation. The edge of attitude and affinity for being hurt was a bonus too.

He finally lays his hands on that bare ass and gives each cheek a rough squeeze, and Iruka groans in pain. The tender skin there is absolutely covered in red handprints, already turning purple in some patches. Spreading his ass, Kakashi eyes that cute little pucker. It’s already a stretched out, but needs a little more.

Rolling his tongue through his mouth, Kakashi spits on his hole and presses three fingers in right after. Any sort of disgust Iruka feels is replaced with the sensation of being forced open again, wider this time, and being thoroughly fingered by the older ninja.

They don’t have anything for lube, so Kakashi hopes this kid likes it rough. He thrusts his fingers in a few more times and presses his thumb to Iruka’s taint just to hear the boy choke on his own moans.

“Please-” Iruka groans, half crazed from the teasing. “Put it in.”

Kakashi slides his fingers out and spits again on his palm to rub it along the wide head of his dick. He doesn’t give Iruka a chance to change his mind, not that the boy would, before pressing his tip against the abused entrance.

For the first inch or so Iruka is way too tense, but he can’t help it. It feels different like this, sharper somehow, and way too wide. When the head pops in all the way in, he lets out a shuddering sob, biting his bottom lip until it bleeds.

Leaning over his shaking body, Kakashi nudges his nose against Iruka’s cheek.

“Breathe,” he reminds the teen softly, slowly pressing his dick in deeper.

With a gasp Iruka relaxes a bit, and the next few inches sink in easier. He’s so hot inside, and tight as a vice around every inch of Kakashi’s dick.

“Almost there,” Kakashi mumbles, thrusting slowly with just half his dick.

“There’s more?” Iruka shrieks out, a trail of drool and blood running from his lip and tears brimming in his eyes.

He already feels stuffed full and broken open, it feels so much more intense than he thought it would. But under the stretch and discomfort, there’s a gnawing ache in his gut for _more._

Kakashi chuckles softly, rubbing along the younger’s split entrance to ease him open a bit more. His other hand slides under Iruka again, wrapping around his wilted cock and jerking it back to hardness.

That gets the teenager moving, giving little thrusts into Kakashi’s fist and arching back into the dick inside him. He’s crying out these soft little moans as finally Kakashi sinks all the way in, and still grinding his weeping dick into the hand around it.

Giving the boy one last chance to breathe, to change his mind, Kakashi pulls most of the way out, and then slams his hips forward all at once.

It’s rough and quick and filthy, dirt sticking to Iruka and fresh tears falling. He’s not in pain, just overwhelmed with so much feeling all at once. At every thrust his dick bobs against his clenched stomach, leaving a slick patch of pre-cum on his skin.

Kakashi sits back on his knees and grabs hold of Iruka’s hips, pulling the boy back and thrusting in at an unforgiving pace. His fingers dig into the teen’s pelvis, leaving a pattern of dark bruises along his tan skin. With a hand on his lower back, Kakashi urges Iruka to arch more, and on the next thrust the younger cries out when it hits his prostate.

A few more rough jabs against the spot and Iruka is cumming, moaning and shaking all over as he shoots his load all over the grass under him. He goes so tight inside that Kakashi almost follows him over the edge, but experience has built up his self-control.

An instant later the teenager goes limp, panting and eyes fluttering. From Kakashi’s view, it’s a pretty sight. All the stress lines and tension leaves the young man’s face, emphasizing the pretty slope of his cheekbones and the shape of his open mouth.

But they’re not done yet.

Kakashi thrusts back in quickly, making Iruka’s eyes pop back open. And he raises the stakes when he reaches around and grabs the kid’s dick again, pumping it unmercifully before it can go soft.

“Wha-? Don’t-ah!” Iruka cries out, nerves on fire with feeling as he’s fucked at both ends. The pull between pleasure and pain is aching and intoxicating at the same time. “Oh fuckkkk—”

 _I can’t_ , he thinks. _Not again._

“Yes, you can,” Kakashi whispers huskily into Iruka’s ear, who doesn’t even have the presence of mind to know that he had spoken aloud.

 _To be young,_ Kakashi thinks as he coaxes another orgasm out of his partner. The boy falls off the edge with another scream, a thin string of cum sticking to Kakashi’s knuckles.

A few more thrusts into that tight hole and Kakashi lets himself go, filling up the teen’s quivering entrance with thick shots of cum.

For a moment they stay still, Kakashi curled over the younger ninja and dick still deep inside him as they both catch their breath. He thinks about going again, using his own cum as lube and making sure that Iruka can’t walk right for a week. But looking at the oversensitive puddle the kid has become, Kakashi takes a little mercy on him.

A frigid breeze blows by just as Kakashi pulls his dick out, hindering any attempt at a second round. Iruka shivers beneath him, but whether it’s from the cold or the feeling of cum leaking out of his asshole, Kakashi doesn’t know. There’s quite a bit too, running in slow rivers down his thighs and looking delectable against his dark skin.

It’s been a while since Kakashi has had someone to fuck so thoroughly, so maybe he was a little pent up. When Iruka gets his sense back, he won’t be happy about the mess along his ass.

But for now the chūnin is a boneless ragdoll, easily pulled and twisted until his sitting across Kakashi’s lap, head resting on the jōnin’s broad shoulder. Kakashi’s not usually one for cuddling after, but this kid’s just been on the ride of his life. It would just be cruel to leave him face down in the dirt.

Kakashi’s not very nice though either, especially when he pushes his fingers into Iruka’s parted lips and makes the teen taste his own cum there.

His face screws up at the bitter taste, pupils focusing and tongue smacking to get it out of his mouth.

“Gross,” he mumbles, still too tired to say more.

“You learn to like it,” Kakashi chuckles to Iruka’s naïve disgust.

Drying his fingers on the grass below, Kakashi reaches up to brush away the dirt smudged on Iruka’s face. And then he traces the long pink scar over the boy’s nose.

“What happened here?”

Iruka’s eyes dart to the ground, post-orgasm bliss suddenly lost as his jaw clenches and he slowly moves away.

“Nothing.”

 

They take a leisurely pace back towards the village, meeting up with Mizuki and a recovering Nagisa right as the sun starts rising.

Mizuki notices the way Iruka is limping and asks, “Was it a hard fight with those mercenaries?”

Iruka shoots a furtive glance at Kakashi, who’s wearing his ANBU mask again and doesn’t even spare him a glance. The feeling of dried cum on his inner thighs is itchy and annoying.

“No.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New series I'm trying! More chapters coming soon <3  
> All comments are appreciated  
> my tumblr> https://imakeficrequestsandthendisappear.tumblr.com/  
> XOXOX


	2. use me and don't hold back

### Chapter Two: use me and don’t hold back

Six weeks go by and Kakashi doesn’t see his pretty little chūnin again. To be fair, as an ANBU special agent he gets sent on back-to-back missions, so he’s only been in the village for a handful of days and nights.

It’s been awhile since Kakashi has had the chance to fuck someone that well, and even longer since he’d wanted to go back for seconds. All the jōnin wants is to get Iruka alone, preferably on a bed this time, and pull him apart until he shatters. Then he’ll put the boy back together and teach him the softer side of sex as well.

But time passes and Iruka seems to fade into the crowd of lower rank ninja, and Kakashi isn’t wanting enough to go find the kid. When no complaints are filed about the mission or his “alternative leadership style”, Kakashi counts the adventure as a one-time fling with no consequences.   

After a particularly long mission and a few hours at the infirmary getting his severely dislocated shoulder healed, the jōnin is on his way to the Hokage’s office to file his mission report. It was a success, of course, but an exhausting one. And there were no chūnins with hot tempers and tight asses to keep him company.

Kakashi might be a bit obsessed, not that he would admit it.

So he’s heading up to the see the Hokage, narrowly avoiding the loud and cheerful voice of Gai coming around the corner. It’s too early and Kakashi is too sore to deal with his colleague right now.

He thinks he’s in the clear when Gai bombards Kurenai and Asuma about their “youthful and radiant glow”. Kakashi would bet his entire porn collection that Asuma is hungover and Kurenai is wearing the same clothes that she was the day before. As tempting as it is, Kakashi doesn’t have the energy to tease them for the walk of shame today. Well, maybe later.

Not bothering to knock (because he never does, so why start now?) Kakashi opens the door to the office. Usually he would sense the chakras levels across the whole building, but right now he doesn’t care if he interrupts a meeting or not.

So the door swings open and Iruka is standing on the other side, clutching a mission scroll in one hand and the other poised  to open the door right before Kakashi did.

They both freeze for a brief instant, not very ninja-like, but neither can recover as their eyes meet. Iruka’s usually tan skin seems dull and pale today, and his eyes somber as they scan over the other ninja. Kakashi knows that he looks pretty worse for wear, but it does feed his ego to see the way Iruka’s cheeks turn a healthy shade of pink.

If he was more on his game today, Kakashi would have something clever to say to see that flush crawl down his neck. But before he can even think of a quip, Iruka ducks his head down with a mumbled apology and runs past Kakashi.

The man’s ego deflates a bit, thinking that their last encounter was nice enough to at least warrant a “hello”, or maybe a “please ravish me again Kakashi-senpai”. But maybe Iruka is too shy for that, and the Hokage is sitting like, right over there.

On that subject Kakashi meanders into his leader’s office and casually tosses the report scroll on his cluttered desk.

Sarutobi looks up from his thick stack of paperwork and smiles warmly at the jōnin.

“Kakashi-san,” the elderly man greets with a tip of his wide hat. “I trust that your mission treated you well.”

A long silence passes before Kakashi thinks to respond, realizing he’s still reeling over Iruka’s abrupt disappearance.

“Hm? Yeah- It was fine,” but as he speaks, his gaze wanders over his shoulder to the gaping door behind him.

The Hokage sets down his pen to rest his chin pensively in his palm, and says “You seem distracted.”

If he’s noticing then Kakashi must really be exhausted, and when he turns back to apologize he says the first thing on his mind instead.

“Iruka…” he mutters before he can stop himself.

The Hokage’s eyes light up with interest, and Kakashi knows that he has fucked up.

“Ah yes, young Iruka,” Sarutobi says warmly. “I just gave him a new assignment.”

Kakashi _hmms_ a non-comital noise in response, wishing this conversation never started.

“I was ambivalent to give it to him, but-”

“Why?” Kakashi interrupts, and then curses himself silently for it.

The Hokage regards him carefully for a moment, with an expression so bland and unreadable that Kakashi finds it kind of unnerving.

“He’s still so young…”

A strange sentiment for a ninja village that puts preteens to work. Kakashi himself was six when he was going on B-rank missions regularly.    

“And he takes so many missions already. I recommended that he take a break, but he insisted.”

Kakashi has done five missions in the last week alone, but no one’s telling him to take a break (someone probably is, he’s just not listening to them).

“Mhm,” Kakashi nods, trying to skillfully extract himself from the room without offending his commander.

“He was very grateful for your help on that delivery mission to the Land of Thunder,” The Hokage mentions, picking up his pen again and reading through another scroll on his desk.

 _I bet he was,_ Kakashi thinks to himself, careful not to say so aloud this time.

“I told him that you would appreciate a personal thank you,” Now that’s an absolute lie, Kakashi hates personal anythings, but the old man has a gleam in his eye.

Kakashi looks up at the ceiling, silently asking his old sensei why he’s punishing him like this.

“But Iruka said that he had already done so.”

The color drains from Kakashi’s face, eyes going wide before he can school his expression otherwise.

“Thank you, that is,” Sarutobi says after a tense pause, a hint of amusement creeping into his voice.

Why does Kakashi feel like he’s been played?

With a scowl Kakashi dismisses himself, turning away as he says “When there’s another S-rank mission, you know where to find me.”

The Hokage nods, looking back down at his paperwork.

“Get some rest Kakashi.”

 

Walking through the building, Kakashi has the distinct feeling he’s being watched, and sees a flash of tan skin and a dark ponytail dart around a corner. Which means he’s distracted enough to be ambushed by Gai.

“Kakashi! My dear friend, your inner fire has dulled!” the exuberant ninja yells, throwing his arm around the other and looking at him seriously. “I hope your youthful aura returns quickly.”

It takes a moment for Kakashi’s sleep-deprived brain to decode Gai’s ramblings, all while trying to slip out from under his arm.

“I’m fine,” He says, wanting nothing more than to go to his apartment and curl up with one of his Icha Icha books for the night.

Or maybe he’ll let Iruka stalk him for a couple of blocks, until Kakashi finds a nice dark alley to pull the kid into…

“Of course! But you must replenish your heath and youthful glow,” Gai announces as he takes Kakashi’s hand. “Let me buy you lunch.”

For quite a long time Kakashi wondered whether these proposals are just Gai’s excessively friendly behavior, or if the strange ninja is trying to get in his pants. Kakashi's still not quite sure, but it’s probably a little bit of both.

“No, please. Just—” Kakashi would give anything to get out of this as fast as possible.

“Um- Kakashi?” A timid voice pipes up behind the two men.

They both turn to see a very nervous Iruka standing awkwardly before them, clutching a mission scroll to his chest like it will protect him.

“…I’m sorry for interrupting,” Iruka says after an awkward silence, bowing profusely at both the older ninja.

 _Stop bending over like that kid,_ the masked ninja thinks. At least Kakashi’s not wearing a skin tight unitard like Gai.

“Don’t be young one! My dear friend and I are always joyful to converse with a blossoming ninja like yourself.”

Iruka looks overwhelmed and confused at Gai’s unique way of speaking, pleading with his eyes to Kakashi for a translation.

“What?” Kakashi says blandly to the chūnin, choosing to disregard Gai altogether.

“Uh- I just,” Iruka stutters, eyes toward the ground and chewing at his lower lip anxiously.

Cute as he is, Kakashi doesn’t have all day to watch Iruka shuffle and stammer at him.

So instead Iruka abruptly pushes his mission scroll into Kakashi’s hand. It’s against regulation to reveal covert information before a mission is completed, unless in an emergency or to commanding officers. Iruka is a good ninja and knows that, so this must actually be something important.

Kakashi regards the younger man carefully, and for once Gai is quiet, sensing the electric energy between the two. The chakra seal is already open, so Kakashi unrolls the first few inches of the paper and scans it quickly.

_Oh. Oh no._

Eyes steely and cold, Kakashi turns his gaze back to Iruka, who flinches at the intensity of the look. Snapping the scroll shut, Kakashi ducks away from Gai and grabs Iruka by the wrist.

“Come with me.”

Iruka doesn’t argue and stumbles to keep up with the pace of the older ninja. As they leave the building Gai loudly laments their departure.

    

Kakashi leads them down the street and into a quiet tea shop, where they sit in a secluded table at the back. The server brings their orders promptly and doesn’t linger for small talk. After taking a long drink of his tea discreetly under his mask, Kakashi reminds himself that it’s much too early to order sake.

But he wishes he did anyway, as he looks over the details of a honeypot mission. Given to a _fucking fourteen year old._

Sarutobi must be going senile.

Iruka is sipping his own tea slowly, while tracing the woodgrain of their table with his finger tip. Every few seconds he’ll look up to Kakashi through fluttering lashes, and then look back down bashfully.

“You’re too young,” Kakashi decides as he drops the scroll to the low tabletop.

Iruka sets his cup down, eyes resigned when they meet Kakashi’s.

“Apparently he likes them young,” the kid says with a shrug.

Kakashi doesn’t want to think about what that says about himself, but hypocrisies aside, he can’t contain his disgust.

This is a warlord, decades older than both the ninjas, is known for kidnapping and has ties to a human trafficking ring. He can’t just be killed, someone needs to torture him for intel to break up the entire circuit. And with a small army of paid-off ninjas to protect him, no one gets to this pervert unless he wants them there.

“Still, that old man shouldn’t have put you up for this,” Kakashi says, anger evident in his usually calm voice.

“I volunteered.”

That makes the elder pause, and he notices the dark chocolate color of Iruka’s irises as they glow with candle light. There is strength in his eyes, focus and wisdom beyond his teenage years. He knows the dangers, knows what he’ll have to do, and stands by his decision.

“Why?” Kakashi is calm again, but the demand is clear.

Iruka looks back down at his tea, taking another sip to gather his words.

“Someone would have had to,” he reasons, mumbling around the edge of his cup. “And I’ve already- when we…”

“You’re trying to spare someone else?” Kakashi follows, quickly finishing his tea under his mask.

Iruka is confused and slightly amazed by how Kakashi did that so smoothly, but he answers without comment.

“Like, it could be someone younger,” Iruka says, looking down to his lap. “Or someone who’s not prepared for… that.”

Kakashi blinks once, twice, and then wants to bash his forehead into the table top.

This kid gets fucked one time and thinks he’s the martyr of pedophile-bait. Only children could be this moralistic and stupid at the same time.

“And you are?” Kakashi asks.

At that age (from what Kakashi can remember of it) losing your virginity feels like _such_ a big deal. But Iruka is not at all ready for a honeypot mission, and all things that could happen to him. All they really did on that mission was fuck in the dirt and Iruka got a pretty good spanking.

“No,” the boy admits, and a flash of fear in his eyes betrays his insecurity, but he covers it with determination. “That’s why I need your help.”

Kakashi opens his mouth to speak but no words come out. Iruka, despite evident nerves, holds unwavering eye contact with the jōnin.   

“Could you teach me?” He lowers his voice to a murmur and leans a bit closer to Kakashi. “Show me what to do… and how to make someone want me.”

Did Kakashi just get propositioned by this kid, for the second time? As far as _wanting_ goes, Kakashi watches the chūnin wet his bottom lip, scraping the edge of his teeth across it, with his long lashes fluttering and cheeks rosy, and he wants to bend the Iruka over the table right now.

But there’s a difference between being fuckable and seducing. This warlord, sickening fucking filth that he is, won’t just be swayed by a pretty face and give Iruka all the answers.

 _We’re ninjas,_ Kakashi tells himself. _We all have to do things we don’t like._

The two stare at each other for a moment longer, Iruka pensive and hopeful, and Kakashi torn and lustful.

Then Kakashi reaches across the table, setting his wide hand over Iruka’s neck, thumb brushing over his jawbone.

“You’re sure you want to do this?” He can feel the teen’s rapid pulse pounding under his fingertips.

“Yeah,” Iruka whispers, leaning into the touch as his pupils dilate. 

“And you want to do that?” Kakashi look towards the mission scroll pointedly.

Iruka hesitates this time, betraying his age and innocence, but does not turn away.

“Yes.”

“When do you leave?”

“In two days.”

“Then we begin tonight.”

After finding out where Iruka lives, the west side of town in a second-floor apartment, Kakashi tells him to be ready by sundown and then calls their server over.

When Iruka tries to pull some money from his own wallet, Kakashi slaps his hand away and pays the tab himself.

“I’m going to wreck your ass tonight,” He says bluntly, loud enough for the server to hear. “Let me buy you tea.”

They leave the teashop and Iruka’s face is bright red.

 

A few hours later the light is dimming from the sky and Iruka paces around his living room. His hair is down, falling in his eyes and still damp from the shower.

In that shower Iruka took extra time to clean himself from the inside out, and he was _very_ thorough. And maybe he fingered himself a little extra, trying to take the edge off his nerves. Just the thought of Kakashi coming over gets him so hard that his balls ache.

_“I’m going to wreck your ass tonight.”_

_Oh fuck,_ Iruka hopes so.

His stomach is twisting up uncomfortably though, and not just about tonight. Honestly, he really did think he would be able to do this honeypot mission, but now he’s not so sure. His entire life has been spent training to be a ninja, since was learning from his parents at a young age, and then working his ass off at the academy after their death, to taking the hardest missions he can to build his skills.

Maybe he’s being foolishly sentimental, but he still sort of believes that sex is supposed to be special. Emotional, or something.

Sure, what he and Kakashi did in the woods wasn’t some romantic affair, but it was still so good. It blew Iruka’s teenage mind in terms of filth and pleasure, and since all he can think about is getting more. And it made him feel good, not just the sex, but to know that an older, aloof, and gorgeous man wanted him.

But could Iruka really do that with a stranger? With a monster like that warlord? Would he let someone put their hands on him, and pretend to like it? And if he slips up and gets caught, vulnerable and in the clutches of a rapist, what then?

The Hokage hadn’t wanted to assign it to him, almost forbade Iruka from volunteering, but there weren’t many other options. Anyone that could’ve gone would run the risk of becoming the victim, and Sarutobi didn’t want to risk the life of an even younger ninja.

And then he runs into Kakashi (who Iruka had been secretly seeking out for over a month), right at the Hokage’s office. Everything else just fell into place. 

There’s a single blunt knock at his door, and Iruka trips over his own feet as he rushes to open it.

Hands shaking slightly as he pulls himself up and grabs the doorknob, Iruka takes a deep breath and tries to relax. His dick is already half hard in his loose workout pants as he opens the door.

Kakashi stands on the other side, eyes smoldering as they rake over the younger boy. The jōnin took a quick power nap since they parted ways earlier, knowing he would need his rest in order to defile Iruka in every unholy way possible.

And he’s greeted by the sight of the teenager, freshly showered, hair down, and wearing a tanktop and sweats hanging low on his hips. Kakashi can work with this.

“Hey,” Iruka says softly, stepping aside and letting the elder in.

Kakashi ducks into the apartment and looks at the place. It’s small and neat, much different from the absolute chaos of Kakashi’s home. The walls are bare and the shelves lack personal items, though Iruka does have an impressive pile of academic jutsu scrolls on his table. Of course he’s a nerd, Kakashi should have known.

“You live alone?” Kakashi asks as Iruka locks the door.

By far the best thing to look at in this whole place is the teenager living in it, what with the tank strap slipping off his shoulder and his bare feet shuffling across the floor.

“Yeah,” Iruka answers, looking bashfully down at the floor.

Not that Kakashi has room to judge, but isn’t fourteen a kind of young to live on your own? But not everybody has a family to stay with.

“That’s good,” the jōnin concedes. “Your neighbors are going to hate you though.”

Before Iruka can respond, Kakashi takes his wrists and pins the younger to the wall. Iruka feels his breath catch as suddenly Kakashi is on him, his whole body pressed right against him. A thick muscled thigh slides between his own, forcing his legs to spread and pressing against his swelling dick. Iruka can’t help but whimper and grind his hips against it.

Kakashi leans in close and lays his hand on Iruka’s cheek, forcing the boy to look up to his eyes. They’re so close that they could be kissing, well, if there wasn’t a mask between them. Still, Iruka thinks about getting kissed and a fluttery feeling arises in his stomach.  

“Pick a safeword,” Kakashi commands him.

“Wha- Why?” Iruka asks.

Kakashi’s mouth twitches under his mask like he wants to smirk, and leans in closer to the teen.

“So I know when you need to stop.”

Iruka is usually mature for his age, but in these matters he’s much more naïve, so he asks “…Why can’t I just say stop?”

Kakashi sighs thoughtfully but he doesn’t seem surprised, absently running his fingers across the boy’s cheek. 

“You will,” He says honestly. “You’ll say no, and stop, and you’ll cry. You will beg me to stop, but I won’t,” Kakashi feels Iruka shiver at that. “Unless you say the safeword.”

The teenager’s shoulders hunch slightly, eyes shifting from lust to panic for a brief second. 

“If you want to do this, that’s how it’s going to be,” Kakashi warns him solemnly. “You can’t say stop on a mission,” It’s the honest truth, though it does spark some anger in the elder ninja. “Understood?”

Iruka forces himself to breathe and relax, reminding himself silently that this is training for an assignment.

“…fox,” he mumbles, and then immediately regrets it.  

“Hm? Fox?” Kakashi confirms, raising a brow skeptically. That’s a strange word to choose, in this village especially

“Uh- I mean- I probably won’t say it accidently,” Iruka curses himself for bringing _that_ up right now. “I’ll, um- pick a different one—“

“No,” Interrupts the older ninja as he leans in, sliding a hand down Iruka’s back and getting a firm hold on his ass. “It works.”

Iruka lets the jōnin touch him, lets himself enjoy the hand groping all the way down to his thigh and coaxing his legs to spread wider. He feels their hard dicks rut together for a beat, warmth leaching through the fabric between them. It feels so good that Iruka shuts his eyes and grinds back with fervor.

Kakashi chuckles and whispers to the boy, “While I could fuck you right here, a bed might be more comfortable.”

Or a couch, kitchen counter, even the floor seems like a good option to Kakashi right now. But Iruka mumbles and gestures to a door down the hall, and then yelps when he is suddenly picked up and thrown over Kakashi’s shoulder.   

“Hey!” Iruka steadies himself by holding to the back of Kakashi’s shirt as he hangs upside down.

When he starts squirming too much Kakashi smacks him hard on the ass.

Kakashi abruptly drops him in the bedroom, leaving Iruka disoriented and stumbling for balance. The room is dim and cozy, and thankfully the bed is big enough for two to really enjoy themselves. Sitting on the edge of the mattress and stretching out like he owns the place, Kakashi watches Iruka shuffle awkwardly, his face flushed and eyes confused.

“Get naked,” the older man commands, while unlatching his own belt for some relief on his straining cock.

Iruka obeys like a good ninja should, quickly pulling off his shirt and dropping it on the floor. There’s only a little hesitation in his movements as he pulls his sweatpants down, and the underwear comes down next. He kicks the clothes to the corner and tries not be self-conscious about the way his dick hangs heavy between his legs.

Kakashi takes in the sight. The kid has a nice body hidden under that bulky chūnin vest. Muscled but lean, with a trim waist and his hips curve out nicely, like just the perfect place to hold on to. And that warm, dark skin looks so good that Kakashi wants to cover every inch in bruises.

“On your knees,” Kakashi says, and Iruka drops without a second thought.

Already Kakashi can see how the teenager’s eyes are already glazing over, breath shallow and body trembling slightly. It’s a gorgeous thing to see, Iruka falling into subspace so easily, and they haven’t even started.

But this isn’t just for fun. Iruka can’t lose himself like this on a mission, so Kakashi needs to teach him how to stay present and focused. For now though, they should start slow.

With a crooked finger, Kakashi says “Crawl,” The air between them is heavy with tension, “Like you want me to ruin you.”

The hard floor hurts his knees, but Iruka doesn’t really mind as he crawls towards Kakashi’s spread legs. He hopes the subtle sway of his hips looks sexy and not awkward, and based on the thick bulge in the jōnin’s pants, Iruka must be doing okay.

Soon he’s right at the foot of the bed, kneeling obediently as Kakashi finally pulls his dick out.

 _Oh fuck._ Up close, it looks bigger than Iruka remembered. It’s flushed dark with blood and wet at the tip with pre-cum. Even Iruka’s dirtiest fantasy didn’t look this good, and he has a natural urge to taste it. His mouth falls open without being prompted.

Kakashi strokes his cock a few times, loving the way Iruka follows every movement with his eyes, practically drooling already. He turns his wrist and drags the tip over the teenager’s cheek, and then presses it against his bottom lip. Iruka’s tongue runs gently over his slit.

Sliding his other hand into Iruka’s hair and getting a good grip on the dark locks, Kakashi makes Iruka look up at him.

“Tap out if you need to,” He says, and then pushes the wide head of his cock into the waiting mouth.

The tip goes in easy and Iruka latches on, sucking softly as Kakashi presses his head forward onto his dick. A few more inches and the teen starts to struggle with the girth, lips spreading wide and spit pooling in his mouth. He’s careful of his teeth and tries to use his tongue, things he’s heard about giving head but never gotten to try before. But then the fat tip presses into his throat and he chokes on a gag.

Instinctually Iruka tries to pull back and cough, but doesn’t make it far when Kakashi yanks on his hair to hold him still.

“Breathe,” the jōnin reminds him, sliding his dick back an inch or so before the kid panics.

Iruka takes a deep breath through his nose, and as he exhales Kakashi thrusts back into his throat. His gag reflex forces him to swallow around the intrusion, and the dick slips even deeper inwards. With tears burning in his eyes and his throat straining, Iruka tries to relax.

“Mmm, good,” Kakashi pets his hair as he eases further into that tight throat, and then holds as thrusts all the way to the hilt.

Iruka groans painfully around the dick in his mouth, throat spasming as he struggles to swallow it all. His fists clench tight, squeezing his thumbs to resist pulling away. Tears finally slip down his cheeks and his head clouds with the need for air, but he holds still and looks at the man above him.

Kakashi stays still for a moment, letting Iruka get used to it and enjoying the hot suction on his dick. When the boy finally calms down, Kakashi draws back to let him gasp for breath, and then thrusts back in just as fast.

A rough, choppy rhythm is set, controlled by Kakashi yanking on Iruka’s hair and enjoying the wet, choking noises coming from him. This kid is definitely an amateur, with no finesse or technique, but Kakashi loves it anyway. What skill he lacks is made up for with enthusiasm, and he adapts well to the pace.

“Fuck…” Kakashi says while Iruka peeks up at him through long lashes.

Letting the kid catch a breath, Kakashi pulls his dick out and slaps the shaft against Iruka’s warm cheek. Thick strings of spit and pre-cum stick to his skin, making him look absolutely debauched, and Iruka licks eagerly at the base.

 _This is going to be a long night,_ Kakashi thinks with a smirk and fucks back into his mouth.

 

A few hours later, after Iruka gets both his holes fucked until they're gaping, they take a quick break for water and rest. Then Kakashi discovers that there is a full length mirror on the closet door.

“Focus,” The jōnin commands as Iruka bounces desperately on his dick.

They’re on the floor, Kakashi sitting and Iruka straddling his lap, facing the mirror. Every time the teen closes his eyes and loses himself to the pleasure, Kakashi will spank him hard so he pays attention. Even while he makes the kid ride him so hard that the he’s crying from it. 

“You have to know exactly where your target is at all times,” Kakashi forces the chūnin to look at the mirror as he speaks. “What they’re thinking, where they touch you…” he says as his strong, deadly hands crawl over Iruka’s body.

His reflection is fucking breathtaking, in Kakashi’s opinion, but Iruka seems a little too shy to look at himself like this. His skin is flushed and glistening with sweat, pink mouth open and gasping, and Iruka averts his eyes shamefully. That doesn’t stop him from riding that dick like it’s his day job though.  

Iruka howls as his prostate is struck over and over, back bowed and his thighs quivering with strain. The need to cum is so painful as all his muscles clench sporadically, but Kakashi pinches the base of the younger man’s cock to keep him from finishing.

“Please! I can’t- ah!” Iruka cries miserably, face itchy and hot with tears.

It feels like he’s been here forever, and the pain is starting to overshadow the pleasure. His hole is overstretched and tender, and his ass cheeks are blistering from relentless abuse. Even his own moans hurt his painfully stretched throat, but he can’t keep his mouth shut while being fucked like this.

“And you need to look like you’re enjoying it,”  Kakashi mumbles into his ear, all while tightening his hold on the teenager’s dick, not letting more than a few drops of cum weep from the tip.

Iruka thinks about using his safeword. It really does hurt so bad that he believes there’s something wrong, like he’ll never recover from being fucked like this. The little bit of rationality left in his mind reminds him that this is training, Kakashi is trying to prepare him for this mission. But his brain is foggy with dueling lust and pain, so intense that it all blurs together. His vision gets dark and he goes numb all over. Why does he feel like he’s sinking?

Then Iruka gets thrown forward, chin hitting the hard floor and stars dancing in front of his eyes. Suddenly Kakashi isn’t in him anymore, he’s crouched over him and has both Iruka’s arms pinned back. And then there’s the distinct feeling of a kunai blade pressed to his neck.

“Focus,” Kakashi commands again. “Or else.”

Iruka holds stock still, looking at their figures in the mirror as Kakashi is poised to kill him and Iruka is powerless to stop him. It’s terrifying and his dick has never been harder.

Once he’s sure the message has gotten across, Kakashi could just thrust back into the kid and finish fucking him like this. After so much use, that tight little hole is gaping and perfectly sized for Kakashi to slip his dick back it. But first, he’s curious about something.

Pressing the blade more forcefully into Iruka's neck, the blade slices a shallow cut into his skin. He shrieks in pain and cums all over the floor.

Kakashi watches the boy shake with aftershocks and then slump to the floor, a meager trail of blood smeared on his neck. Kakashi grabs his own dick and jerks off until he paints Iruka’s back with cum.

 

After a quick nap on the floor Kakashi herds Iruka onto the bed and makes sure that he won’t need stitches along his neck. The jōnin strips his shirt off when the heat of sex doesn’t leave his skin. His ninja pants are still on, along with his mask, but Iruka ogles the muscles of his chest like a feast.

Speaking of food, Kakashi raids the fridge and finds some left over take-out, which they eat cold and in bed. Iruka still looks dizzy and confused, but the food helps him recover.

If this were a normal tryst, Kakashi would call it a night (or actually an early morning) and leave, after tucking in Iruka of course. But Iruka isn’t ready for this mission yet. He’s still too touch sensitive and goes into subspace too easily. He has to leave by sunrise tomorrow, so Kakashi has time to finish breaking him in.

Between rounds of fucking the two start talking about whatever comes to mind. Sometimes Iruka’s jaw hurts too much or his throat is so torn up that his voice is destroyed, but other than that, conversation comes easy. Kakashi is teasing and unreadable, while Iruka answers with sarcastic comments and poorly hidden smirks.

For the first time in quite a while, Kakashi wants to kiss someone. Briefly, he imagines pulling down his mask, pinning the kid down, and stealing all the air from his lungs.  He doesn’t do it, but he thinks about it.

And then they start talking about the wide range of sex positions, a subject which Kakashi insists that all young people should learn about. Variety is the spice of life, and all that. It doesn’t take long for Iruka’s very eager hormones to act up, and he crawls very seductively into Kakashi’s lap.

All night this kid has been fucked a dozen different ways, yet he’s still coming back for more. Kakashi doesn’t know how he got this lucky.

This time the elder puts Iruka’s legs over his shoulders and pushes his dick into him in one smooth thrust. Kakashi stopped using lube a while ago, letting Iruka get used to the friction of a rough, dry fuck. By now though, they’re both wet enough with cum and the teenager is so loose that they don’t need it anymore.

“You’re flexible,” Kakashi comments as he bends Iruka in half.  

“Ah, fuck- thanks,” Iruka mumbles between groans of pleasure, trying roll his hips and meet Kakashi’s thrusts, even though he can’t move very well in this position.

On a particularly rough thrust against his prostate, Iruka cries out and digs his short nails into Kakashi’s bare shoulder. The scrapes left behind burn and Kakashi loves it.

Fucking face-to-face like this, the elder can see every little expression on his cute chūnin’s face. Every time he bites his lip, Kakashi feels his dick throb. Fuck, he wants to kiss this kid.

But instead, something literally comes between them. Iruka is almost completely folded in half, so as Kakashi keeps fucking him, his dick bobs against his chest and drips pre-cum across his skin. It’s swollen and dark red with blood, and looks good enough to swallow.

Iruka meets Kakashi’s eyes for a moment, with a sultry sinister look in his dark pupils, and he’s at the perfect position to tip his chin down and lick his own dick. Kakashi’s rhythm falters to a stop and he watches as the younger man sucks the tip into his mouth.

The position is a little uncomfortable, no matter how flexible Iruka is, and it’s a sloppy mess of spit and cum as Iruka tries to keep his mouth on it. But it’s all worth it for the look in Kakashi’s giving him.

Just when Kakashi thinks that he’s got this kid figured out. _Damn._

He’s hit the sexual deviant jackpot. An inexperienced masochist who can _suck his own dick._

With a wet slurp Iruka lets his cock slip out of his mouth again, making a show of licking his sticky lips and smirking up at the older ninja. And then he wiggles his hips impatiently, trying to get Kakashi thrusting again.

Snapping back into action, Kakashi readjusts their position and gets ready to rail the teen as hard and fast as possible. The need to orgasm is burning in his gut, ready to fill Iruka up with cum again. But also, Kakashi wants to see this kid cum all over his own face.

Just as he sinks into the younger’s wet hole once again, a foot suddenly kicks into his ribs, throwing Kakashi back as an arm slips around his neck.

An instant later Iruka has them flipped over, in position to snap the other ninja’s neck if he moves a muscle. Kakashi can think of a dozen ways to escape this hold, easily, but for a fraction of a second he is too shocked to move.

Iruka is leaning over him, silent and waiting. After another moment, he loosens the hold and pulls away, letting Kakashi sit up.

The older ninja stares him down, eyeing the boy thoughtfully and rubbing his neck like it’s sore. Iruka feels his stomach cramp with fear, and his very painful erection starts to wilt under the intense scrutiny.

Wasn’t that what he’s supposed to do?

“…Good job,” Kakashi concedes after a moment, and Iruka lights up with relief.

Then the teenager looks down and realizes that Kakashi’s dick is still very hard.

“Now turn around.”

For the next hour or so, Kakashi uses the kid as a cock sleeve as payback for interrupting the best fuck of his life.

 

The passage of time is marked by the light peeking through the closed blinds of Iruka’s window. Kakashi estimates that it’s about midday as he stands, naked except for his mask, with his dick down Iruka’s throat.

The teen is laying face up in his bed, head hanging off the edge so Kakashi can fuck his mouth easily. A day of constant practice has made him a much better cocksucker, relaxing and contracting his throat muscles and breathing between thrusts.

Kakashi is twisting and pulling at the younger ninja’s nipples, which are already red and puffy from earlier teasing. Iruka is palming his own dick as he sucks Kakashi off, toes curling in the sheets and moaning out garbled words.  

At every thrust Kakashi can see the bulge of his dick pressing through Iruka’s neck, followed by a wet choking noise the boy makes when he pushes in even deeper. As if he knows Kakashi is watching, Iruka lets go of his own dick and takes one of the jōnin’s hands off his nipple. He guides Kakashi’s hand up to his neck and holds it there, letting him feel the rigid shape of his cock strain the boy’s poor throat.

It feels good under his palm, Iruka swallowing around his cock like he was made to take it, and Kakashi experimentally squeezes, just to feel his breathing stall.

Then Iruka twists the other man’s wrist backwards, kicks a leg up to hook around his shoulder, and Kakashi learns that it’s very difficult to fight someone who has your dick in their mouth. The tussle ends when Iruka has found Kakashi’s secret stash of kunai and has one pressed to the elder’s sternum.

With a low chuckle Kakashi slips out of Iruka’s hold, but overall he’s impressed. The kid’s as ready as he’ll ever be.

 

At sunset Kakashi decides to end their “training session”. Iruka needs to rest and recover for his mission at dawn, and if the Kakashi stays any longer he won’t allow the boy to go.

Iruka is curled up in bed, shaking and covered in all kinds of fluids, and not able to respond to anything the other says. He’s too overwhelmed, physically and mentally. Kakashi knows this went on too long, and was far too intense for the kid to handle, but there wasn’t really a choice otherwise.

Picking the boy up easily, Kakashi carries him into the bathroom and gently sets him in a warm bath. Iruka is too sore and exhausted to sit in the hard tub for very long, so the elder quickly rinses away all the filth from his skin and untangles the boy’s sweaty hair.

Drifting in and out of himself, Iruka mumbles half words and soft noises as Kakashi bathes him. Occasionally there will be a touch to his bruised lips and Iruka will suck gently on the fingers offered to him.  

A few minutes later, Kakashi pulls the plug and tells the teen to stand, which he does with only a little wobbling. Wrapping a fluffy towel around his body, Kakashi dries him off as Iruka sways on his feet.

The jōnin carries the younger boy back to bed when it seems he still can’t walk, and then forces him to drink a large glass of water before he can fall asleep.

As Iruka’s eyes slowly close, Kakashi leans in and whispers, “Come find me when you return.”

For a little while, Kakashi curls around him and holds Iruka’s warm body. It’s more for safety reasons than sentimental ones, as he’s making sure the kid doesn’t drop in his sleep. A lot of adrenalin was rushing through his system for a long time, and the transition to rest could cause him to panic. So Kakashi lays his hand on Iruka’s bare chest to monitor his heartbeat and listens closely to his breathing. Both are thankfully calm.

A few hours before sunrise Kakashi pulls himself away from the sleeping teenager and puts his clothes on. He didn’t sleep, but it was nice to lie in bed with someone for a while. It’s been a long time since he stuck around this long after a hookup.

Then in a flash, he’s gone.

As the sun turns the sky a pale shade of orange, Kakashi sits upon the roof of the apartment building as Iruka leaves for his mission. The kid walks a bit bowlegged, but that’s expected. Kakashi disappears from the area before Iruka can sense his chakra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments feed my sick imagination <3  
> XOOXO


	3. fuck me like i'm yours

### Chapter Three: fuck me like i’m yours

Three days later Kakashi wanders down the village’s empty streets, rain pouring from heavy storm clouds above. The weather makes people stay inside, so Kakashi likes to take walks in solitude, listening to only his own thoughts and the raindrops hitting the earth.

Everything is grey and still, the perfect atmosphere for Kakashi to sort through all his thoughts. It’s a ritual he’s had since he was a child, taking time to focus all his energy into work, pushing aside anything else in the way, and repressing just the right amount of memories so he can be a functional ninja.

Functional might be debatable, especially because his chronic insomnia is keeping him up again. Maybe all that repressing has started to wear on him. Kakashi is only nineteen and already feels old.

And then someone is behind him, as Kakashi feels a small flair of chakra nearby. The energy is so small and weak that he thinks for a moment it’s a young child, or an exceptionally powerful cat, but it’s also faintly familiar.

When Kakashi turns, he sees a shaking figure slumped against the fence, with a very familiar scar across his nose.  

“Iruka,” he whispers, not expecting to see him for another day at least.

The boy is bundled up in his chūnin vest, soaked and shivering from the cold rain, and his eyes are empty as he looks at Kakashi.

“Hey,” Iruka says, voice cracking painfully. 

Kakashi steps closer with caution, eyes scanning over the teenager for signs of injury. Iruka flinches slightly.

“How’d it go?” the jōnin asks neutrally.

Iruka just stands there for a moment, gaze far-off and unfocused like he’s can’t even see the man in front of him.

“…was fine. Um- I-” he mumbles, curling into further into himself. “Mission accomplished.”

Another step closer and Kakashi sees a large crimson stain in the side of Iruka’s vest. The kid clutches his ribs tenderly, leaning heavily on that side as blood stains his hands.   

“Why haven’t you been to the hospital?” Kakashi scolds harshly, and then regrets his tone when Iruka flinches again.

The boy murmurs inaudibly for a moment, wincing as his injury aches, and says again, “…You told me to find you, when I came back.”

When Iruka sways to one side Kakashi catches him easily, and the young man promptly passes out in his arms.

The med ninjas at the hospital get Iruka hooked on an IV for severe dehydration and stitch up a shallow stab wound in his side.

When the teenager regains consciousness, he quietly tells the nature of his mission to the medics and they launch into a full-body examination. He gets poked and prodded all over, and is given a cocktail of antibiotics to fight any viruses he could have gotten. A numbing jutsu helps with the more intimate parts of the exam.

For most of the procedure Iruka lies quite, only answering with clipped words when the medics ask him questions.

“Does it hurt here?” they ask.

“Yes.” _Everything hurts, inside and out,_ he wants to say.

Through it all, Kakashi hangs awkwardly in the corner of the hospital room. No one tells him to leave, as he’s the one who carried Iruka in and demanded medical attention immediately, but he can tell that all the medics are wondering why he’s still there.

Kakashi also doesn't know why he’s sticking around, but then Iruka cries out a pained noise and reaches towards the older ninja. Without hesitation, Kakashi fits his hand into Iruka’s hold, and lets the boy squeeze it as tightly as he needs to.

This is why he’s here. Because Kakashi knew this would happen and yet it still makes his chest ache with regret.

Soon the examination is over and Iruka is given a large dose of pain killers, which turns his brain to mush.

“Kakashi- I wanna’, uh- I have’ta tell you—” Iruka slurs up at the older ninja.

“Shh kid, get some sleep,” Kakashi reprimands lightly, brushing the dark fringes of Iruka’s messy hair from his eyes.

“No-oh,” Iruka tries to say as his eyes drift shut.

They must have given him the good shit.

A weak attempt at a smirk appears on the boy’s face, and he mumbles “I cut his dick off.”

Kakashi’s eyes go wide and Iruka giggles drunkenly.

“First his balls, one at a time,” Iruka continues. “Then I started slicing his dick into tiny pieces.”’

Well, at least Kakashi doesn’t have to hunt the monster down to do it himself.

“Good job kid,” He affirms, though it still makes him sick to think about what Iruka went through. “Mission accomplished.”   

Discreetly the jōnin signals to the med ninja to increase the dosage of medication, which quickly knocks Iruka out. His fingers go limp in between Kakashi’s, so finally the elder lets go and turns to leave.

On the way out, Kakashi thinks about asking for a migraine jutsu to ease his insomnia and quiet the rage pulsing in his skull. But he can’t really stand to talk to anyone right now. Someone might get hurt if he tries.

He walks home in darkness, rain still pouring down on the village.     

 

Kakashi keeps tabs on Iruka from a distance. He knows when the kid gets out of the hospital and follows to make sure he gets home alright. Kakashi finds out that Iruka takes a short leave of absence, as recommended by the Hokage. And when Iruka sits on the edge of the Hokage monument all night, unable to sleep, Kakashi isn’t too far away.

With the intel Iruka reported from his mission, the Hokage sends an elite team of ANBU to break up the trafficking ring. Kakashi is on the assignment, of course, and takes special interest in dismembering every sick fuck he comes across along the way.    

The whole operation is disbanded in a week, and over a hundred young boys and girls are returned to their families. Kakashi doesn’t sleep the entire time.

It’s late when he gets back to the village. Clouds hide the stars from sight and dull the glow of the waxing moon as he walks up to the rocky path to the Hokage monument. Iruka is there, kicking his legs of the edge, and he turns to Kakashi like he’s been expecting him.

With a sigh the older ninja kicks at the dirt beneath his feet, and says “Come have tea with me.”

“Okay,” Iruka says softly.

It becomes a regular thing they do while Iruka is on a two month leave. When Kakashi returns from a mission they meet up at the teashop down the block and spend a few hours there. Sometimes they will take a walk around the village afterward, especially at night when the sky is clear. They make small talk and bicker at each other about aimless things.

Soon a spark of life comes back into Iruka’s eyes. He’s smiling more, laughing at their inside-jokes, and quipping snarky comments at the other ninja. Kakashi feels the heavy weight on his chest ease, and he’s able to sleep once in a while.

These things defiantly aren’t dates, Kakashi would insist, just _casual interactions._ Where he pays the tab and they play footsie under the table. Not dates.

Every night Kakashi walks Iruka home but doesn’t follow him inside, and Iruka doesn’t ask him to stay. It seems like the teen might want him to come in, with the way he waits in the doorway and watches Kakashi leave. But neither of them broach the subject. It’s just not the right time.

Until one evening Iruka drags the other ninja down a different street to his favorite ramen stand, and insists that he’s going to pay this time.

“When’s the last time you sat down and had a real meal?” Iruka accuses, and begrudgingly Kakashi admits that it’s been a long time. 

Regardless, the ramen is as good as Iruka promised it would be. The open stand isn’t as private as their usual spot, but the street isn’t too busy. Not that they can’t be seen together, it would just look like two fellow ninja hanging out in their off time. Not on a date.

Kakashi lets Iruka pay without any fuss, but afterwards Kakashi takes the teenager out for a drink to make it even. Iruka says he’s had sake before, and then chokes as he drinks the shot. Kakashi drinks his own and slaps the coughing boy on the back, all while ordering himself another.

Two more shots is enough to make Iruka giggly and flushed, and Kakashi has loosened up as well. They're ninjas with healthy metabolisms, so they’re not dunk, just tipsy. They leave before it goes any further.

When they arrive at Iruka’s apartment, they’ve quieted down and are feeling a just pleasant buzz. Instead of unlocking the door, Iruka leans in to the elder man’s chest, and Kakashi wraps his arms easily around his waist.

“Come inside,” Iruka says, breath warm as he tucks his face into Kakashi’s covered neck.

The jōnin hums a non-comital noise and slips a hand under Iruka’s shirt, fingers wandering across the smooth skin of his lower back. The kid looks good in the civilian clothes he’s been wearing on leave, though he still wears his headband every day. Kakashi especially likes the tight pants and the loose t-shirts that show a little bit of the teen’s midriff.  

“Why?” he asks, though he can very easily feel the half-hard dick grinding against his thigh.

Iruka has to get on his tiptoes to whisper in Kakashi’s ear, “I want you to fuck me.”

Less than a second later, the door is shutting behind them.

In the dark living room Iruka yanks off his shirt quickly and starts pulling at the other man’s belt, but Kakashi takes his hands and makes the boy stop.

“What?” Iruka asks, lips parted and eyes confused.

 _Are you sure?_ Kakashi thinks to ask, but doesn’t.

Instead he says “Close your eyes.”

Iruka does without question, so trusting and relaxed despite what he’s been through, and Kakashi pulls his mask down to under his chin. With unusual hesitation, Kakashi leans in and presses their lips together.

The teenager gasps softly in surprise, but he doesn’t pull away and thankfully doesn’t open his eyes, so Kakashi slides his tongue into his open mouth. The kiss is slow and wet as their tongues move together. It’s been a long time since the masked ninja has kissed anyone, so he wants to enjoy it.

As the kiss goes on, Iruka puts his arms around the Kakashi’s neck to pull the man closer. In return, the jōnin grabs him by the hips and pins Iruka to the wall. Their mouths taste like alcohol and salt, but it’s not unpleasant, especially when the kid does _that_ with his tongue.

When Kakashi sucks that plush lower lip into his mouth and bites gently, Iruka groans and tips his head back, mouth open and wanting. So Kakashi plunges his tongue back in, learning every ridge and curve of the younger’s mouth, before pulling away.

“Hold still,” He says and Iruka shivers at the command, eyes still closed.

Kakashi pulls the boy’s headband down over his eyes and tightens the knot in the back to make it a blindfold.

When Iruka doesn’t panic or resist, Kakashi asks “What do you say if you want to stop?”

“Fox,” Iruka says immediately, sliding his hands over the man’s shoulders, along his neck, and cups his bare face.

The skin there is extra sensitive from being covered for so long, and it prickles as Iruka traces the shape of his jaw to his lips. The boy pulls him into another kiss, a soft and sweet press of their lips together, and Kakashi pulls Iruka into his arms.

Sliding his arms under Iruka’s ass and squeezing his firm thighs, Kakashi lifts him up and Iruka wraps his legs around his hips. Their hard dicks rub together through the thick layer of their pants, and both wonder why they’re not naked yet.

Kakashi walks them into the bedroom as they kiss, pinching and groping Iruka’s ass along the way to make him squeal. Finally breaking their mouths apart, Kakashi drops the kid onto the mattress and slips away from his grasping hands.  

“Come back,” Iruka whines, lips swollen and wet.

Kakashi crawls onto the bed and quickly unbuttons the kid’s pants, telling him “Be patient.”

Iruka pouts but helps get his pants off, and interestingly there’s no boxers underneath.

“Expecting something?” Kakashi asks teasingly.

“Hoping,” Iruka says with a smirk, shamelessly spreading his thighs when Kakashi touches him.

Instead of thinking about how Iruka hasn’t been wearing underwear all night, hoping Kakashi would notice, the elder ninja pins the boy’s hips and swallows his hard cock.

Iruka shrieks in surprise and reflexively tries to thrust into his mouth, but Kakashi holds him down and swirls his tongue around the tip. It’s been a long while since the man has done this, but as always his technique is perfect as he takes the kid all the way to the back of his mouth and relaxes his throat.

When that clever tongue dips into his slit, Iruka moans embarrassingly loud and puts his hands over his own mouth. Kakashi, thoroughly enjoying the sounds of the teenager falling apart, pulls off his dick just to press the kid’s arms down to the mattress. Obediently Iruka keeps them there, despite the shameful flush on his face, and Kakashi rewards him with a harsh suck on his tip.

Whenever Kakashi swallows him down, Iruka can’t keep himself from writhing in pleasure, nor stop the loud moans he’s crying out. Due to years of ninja training, his senses have heighted as a way to survive. Because of this, without his sight Iruka feels everything more intensely, and can already feel the tight ache of his orgasm in his balls.

The slightest edge of teeth catches right under the ridge of his tip and Iruka almost screams, just like Kakashi knew he would.

“Please- Kakashi-” Iruka tries to say, interrupted by his own moans. “I’m gon’na-”

Kakashi flips the boy over before he can finish, leaving Iruka disoriented as his face is suddenly in his pillow and his ass is being grabbed. Putting the kid on his knees, Kakashi squeezes those firm cheeks and spreads them. He dips his thumb into the puckered hole there, slowly easing it open and pushing the digit inside.   

“You’re tight,” he comments.

“I, ah-” Iruka says, breathing hard and arching back against the thumb inside him. “haven’t… in a while.”

Kakashi understands through the younger’s whimpers and stuttered moans, but he doesn’t want to think about why Iruka hasn’t been touching himself. So instead, he pulls out of the boy, spreads his hole open, and lays a filthy kiss there.

Iruka gasps at the feeling of a squirming tongue inside him, fucking him roughly as saliva rolls down his taint.

“Oh- fuck,” he whimpers and bites his wrist, feeling filthy for liking it but unable to resist. “Deeper, plee-ease.”

Sliding two fingers into the kid as well, Kakashi holds him open and shoves his tongue as deep as he can, fucking fast enough to make Iruka thrust back against it. His dick is purple and heavy as it leaks pre-cum onto the bed, and he keeps running his mouth without restraint.

“More, c’mon-” he’s crying into his pillow. “Slow now- like—”

Kakashi rolls his eyes but obliges, giving the boy the best tongue fucking he’ll ever get, before pulling out and slapping his ass. He yanks off his own shirt and crawls over the younger man.

“Next time you can sit on my face,” he whispers into Iruka’s ear, and the boy whimpers. “And ride my tongue as long as you want.”

Iruka moans again, shoves his ass back into the hard dick pressing against it, not at all subtle in how much he wants to be filled. Kakashi thrusts against him, wishing he had taken his pants off already, but can’t resist sinking his teeth into Iruka’s neck.

Leaving painful hickeys and bite marks along the slope of his throat and shoulder, Kakashi unbuckles his belt and pulls his aching cock out.

“Please,” Iruka mumbles between gasps of pain and squeals of pleasure, oversensitive already.

It’s a relief when Kakashi finally pushes the tip of his dick into Iruka’s wet hole, loving the way it swallows every inch of him. He knows this body well, every little curve inside him, and exactly where his prostate is. So when Iruka doesn’t make sound, just quivers and whines, Kakashi knows that something is amiss.

The kid has his face in the pillow, but the edges of the blindfold are damp under his eyes.

“Hey,” Kakashi whispers against his bruised neck, stalling his thrusts. “Iruka.”

“Don’t stop,” The boy mumbles miserably, sniffling and hiding his face more. “I’m fi- ah!” His words choke around a sob. “I’m sorry-

 _Oh fuck_ , Kakashi suddenly hates himself, more than usual that is. He pulls his dick out slowly, no matter how the younger protests, and curls himself around Iruka. Settling on their sides, he spoons the boy close and holds him through the sobs.

“No- no, don’t stop,” Iruka struggles weakly. “I just-”

“Shhh,” Kakashi shushes him, gently kissing the purple hickeys he’d left earlier. He pets the boy’s side until he stops shaking. Then his fingers travel down to Iruka’s softened dick, pumping until his whimpers turn to moans again.

“You’re here,” Kakashi reminds him, easing the kid out of his panic with pleasure. “You’re mine,” he says softly, not wanting to think about _why_ he would say something like that.

Iruka does slowly relax, hips rolling subtly into the hand on his dick, and then the boy turns his head and reaches back to touch Kakashi’s cheek. With a mumble and weak urging, Kakashi knows what he wants, and seals their lips together again. The kiss is slow and indulgent, lips smacking and tongues twisting. Then Iruka remembers where that tongue has been and breaks away.

“Ugh-” he groans, but Kakashi knows he’s faking most of that disgust.

“You alright?” the older ninja asks, wiping a stray tear from under Iruka’s blindfold.

“Mhm,” he hums, taking a few more breaths before saying, “I’m yours.”

Kakashi can deny all he wants, but hearing that makes a distinct warmth bloom in his chest. He’s so fucked over this kid.

And then Iruka arches his back and grids against Kakashi’s still hard dick.

“Put it back in,” he says, and Kakashi knows he shouldn’t right after the kid had a panic attack, but he does anyway.

They fuck slowly this time, in this position, thrusting a smooth rhythm that drives them both crazy with building pleasure. The angle isn’t great for speed, but it’s deep and hits perfectly against Iruka’s prostate, so each trust makes a shot of pre-cum spill out of his dick.

He’s moaning so loud that Kakashi actually thinks Iruka might get a complaint from the neighbors, so the elder slips two fingers into the kid’s mouth. His dark lips wrap around them eagerly, sucking and whimpering around them.

It doesn’t last much longer from there. Iruka orgasms with a high keen and his cum soaks into his sheets. A few more thrusts and Kakashi allows himself finish, pumping the kid’s tight ass full of cum.   

The two stay spooned together for a long time afterward, breathing slow and appreciating the warmth of skin to skin contact. They probably should talk about what just happened, but they don’t.

When sleep begins to temp him, Kakashi slides his mask back up over his face, and then unties the headband on Iruka’s eyes. There’s a little redness around his temples from where the blindfold irritated his skin, but Iruka doesn’t look as wrecked as Kakashi thought he would. The tears have dried, but the emptiness in his eyes tells that he’s still a little lost.

Iruka twists in the hold, snuggling bashfully into Kakashi’s chest and tangling their bare legs together. The boy’s eyes are drowsy and face is free of stress, so Kakashi lets him stay.

As a personal rule Kakashi doesn’t stay the night after a hook up. It complicates things too much, too many feelings come with it. But it’s so tempting to stay in Iruka’s bed, even if the kid is an aggressive cuddler and the room reeks of sweat.  

 _You’re mine_ , he had said. _Way to keep feelings out of it Kakashi._

 _I’m yours,_ the kid said so earnestly.

But then Iruka reaches up and traces his fingers over Kakashi’s mask, blinking up at the older ninja with questioning eyes.

“Why?” he asks softly.

Kakashi thinks about not telling him. It’s his past, his face, and not anyone else’s business. But, maybe because Iruka had just cried in his arms while they fucked, the secretive ninja wants be honest with him.

“After my father…” Kakashi begins, but doesn't know whether to say _failed,_ or _died,_ or _left me_. “I didn’t want people to look at me and see him.”

Iruka doesn’t comment, but he does lean in closer and nuzzle his face under Kakashi’s jaw. For once comfort doesn’t feel like pity, so Kakashi doesn’t push him away.

A moment later, the man gently touches the scar across the bridge of Iruka’s nose, asking “What about this?”

The teenager’s jaw tightens and he subtly tries to hide his face more, obviously insecure about the blemish. Kakashi likes it though, it shows that his boy is a survivor.

“…From the Kuubi attack,” Iruka answers, voices muffled against the elder’s chest. “My parents were fighting it, and I got in the way.”

There’s a heavy guilt in the boy’s voice, one that the jōnin knows only time will ease. Probably. Kakashi is still repressing a lot of old guilt himself.

So instead of words, he just holds the boy closer. Their so twisted up in each other that it would be impossible to pull them apart.

“My dad told me about your father once,” Iruka says suddenly. “He said that the White Fang was a hero.”

“He was a failure,” Kakashi says harshly, though his chest aches with some of that repressed guilt.

Iruka winces and hides again, but doesn’t hold back his voice.

“…I don’t think so,” The boy says softly.

Kakashi measures his tone this time, knowing that the Iruka is kind of fragile right now, and the anger in him isn’t for the poor kid.

“You’re young,” he finally says.  

The boy huffs at the condescending tone, showing his age even more, and makes Kakashi look him in the eye again.

“I think some people aren’t always good ninjas,” He asserts. “But that doesn’t mean they aren’t good people.”

Their gazes hold for tense moment, Iruka’s searching and Kakashi’s blank.

Until Kakashi slips away from the teenager and rolls off the bed. Sleep isn’t going to come easily to him now, so he might as well leave.

Iruka sits up, body bare and shivering without someone to keep him warm, and watches as Kakashi quickly dresses

“…I’m sorry,” Iruka’s voice wobbles sincerely, truly not meaning to offend the other ninja, and eyes begging Kakashi not to go.

But after Kakashi slips his shirt back on, he leans over the bed and puts a hand on Iruka’s cheek. He draws their faces together, like he might kiss him if the mask wasn’t in the way.   

“Don’t be,” he assures, and then vanishes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feed your local pervert author with comments. She is very hungry.  
> XOXOX


	4. hold me and don't let go

### Chapter Four: hold me and don’t let go

Awkward late night conversations aside, Kakashi and Iruka keep seeing each other. And fucking, lots of fucking.

Kakashi gets sent on a week-long mission that is more annoying that difficult, and afterwards he ditches his team to sprint back to the village. He can file his mission report tomorrow, right now it’s late and all he wants is to feel a tight, hot throat around his dick.

It’s well past midnight when he gets to Iruka’s apartment and he expects the teenager to be in bed by now. That’s fine though. Kakashi’s already imagining crawling over Iruka’s sleeping body, slapping the tip of his dick against the kid’s cheek to wake him up, and then sliding into those soft, parted lips.

Before his fantasy can go any further, like turning the sleepy teenager over, spreading his limp legs and thrusting right in- _focus Kakashi._ Anyway, he appears in the living room in a flash and is surprised to see the lights on.

Iruka is sitting at the table, reading over one of his many jutsu scrolls and taking notes in the margins. When he looks up at Kakashi standing across from him, his whole face lights up.

“Hey,” he says, getting up and slipping his arms around Kakashi’s waist. “Took you long enough.”

It takes the older ninja an embarrassing amount of time to realize that he’s being hugged, and then carefully slides his hands around Iruka’s back. The kid is only wearing a long t-shirt and a pair of sleeping shorts that show off the curve of his thighs. Kakashi appreciates the sight very much.

“What’re you doing up?” he asks after a moment, finally relaxing as Iruka’s cheek rests on his shoulder.

The younger just shrugs and snuggles deeper into the embrace, and then he slowly sinks down to his knees.

“Welcome back,” Iruka says, looking up at Kakashi with stars in his eyes.

Kakashi watches the teen start undoing his pants and gets that strange feeling in his chest again

 

In his off time, Iruka has been working at the scheduling desk. Mostly he just files mission reports and reminds the Hokage which paperwork needs to be done by the end of the day. But being in the desk means he sees dozens of ninjas of all ranks pass through the building, including a certain masked jōnin that keeps coming by. Sometimes when the desk isn’t busy, they’ll sneak into a storage closet and fool around.

One afternoon Iruka’s working, running scrolls up and down from the Hokage’s office to the desk and then back again. Both should be on the same floor, in Iruka’s opinion, as he ascends the stairs for the fifth time just to get sent back down again.

This time when he walks through the lobby, there is a group of jōnin standing by the stairwell. Among those jōnin is the very exuberant Gai telling some kind of story, Kurenai listening politely while sharpening her kunai, Asuma lighting up a cigarette, and Kakashi on the fringe of the group, looking characteristically disinterested.   

As Iruka walks by he tips his head down in respect, very aware of how a certain pair of mismatched eyes follow him across the lobby. Despite his best efforts, the teenager feels his cheeks heat up in dark flush, and subtly tries to adjust his collar. His neck absolutely covered in purple hickeys, and of few painful bite marks that broke the skin.

The marks ache now, but last night they had felt so good. Eyes covered and legs spread, Iruka had arched into every press of teeth to his neck, and begged _“More, please harder!”_. When Kakashi kissed him with the fresh taste of blood on his tongue, the teenager came immediately.

So as Iruka walks back to the desk Kakashi shamelessly ogles the kid, eyeing his red face, bruised neck, and tight ass as he walks away. Then for some reason, the background noise of Gai yammering has stopped and the other jōnins are all looking at Kakashi. 

“What was that?” Kurenai asks, a hint of accusation in her voice.

Kakashi keeps his face blank and asks “What?”

“ _That_ ,” She says harshly, gesturing with her kunai towards the teenager across the lobby.

Kurenai scowls at Kakashi, looking like a disapproving mother. At her side Asuma’s watching with his eyebrows raised, cigarette lit but unused in his fingers. Gai is staring with wide eyes and unusually silence. 

Kakashi sighs, knowing that he wasn’t hiding the way he was checking out the younger ninja. But isn’t it impolite to call someone out on it?

“Iruka Umino,” He says blandly, quietly enough that Iruka probably can’t hear him from across the room. “He’s a chūnin.”

“I know who he is!” Kurenai says, “Are you the reason his neck looks like he was mauled by a tiger?”

An awkward moment of silence passes amongst the four, with Kakashi and Kurenai making intense eye contact while the other two watch. And then Kakashi just shrugs as an answer.

“Oh my God,” Kurenai is going to kill him.

Asuma has to relight his smoke, mumbling “…man, that’s fucked up.”

“Congratulations!” Gai suddenly screeches, and everyone else in the room turns to look at them. “Kakashi my friend, I am filled with joy to know you have found love! And with such a youthful partner—!”

Kurenai interrupts Gai’s ravings by slapping Kakashi over and over on his head.

“You cannot have sex with fourteen year olds!” she yells, punctuating each word with progressively harder hits, leaving a big red lump on Kakashi’s forehead.

Everyone is staring at them now, all except one chūnin sitting at the scheduling desk, rigidly still and shaking with embarrassment. His face is so red that he could burst into flames, and Kakashi thinks he looks adorable.

The masked ninja avoids the next hit easily, though _damn_ that woman hits hard, and says “He’s fifteen actually. His birthday was three weeks ago.”

And what a birthday it was. By the time Kakashi was done with him, Iruka couldn’t remember his own name, let alone how old he was. He gets so distracted thinking about that night, he doesn’t see the next slap coming.

“Still!” Kurenai hits him so hard this time that Kakashi sees stars.

“I think it’s a beautiful—!” Asuma thankfully claps a hand over Gai’s mouth before he can continue.

“Would you stop!?” Kakashi says, ducking out of the kunoichi’s reach. “Look,” he says to his colleagues, voice down to avoid more attention. “I’m not taking advantage of him or anything,” though that’s sort of debatable, not that Kakashi would admit it. “If he’s old enough to go on missions, and kill people or get killed, then he’s old enough to make his own decisions.”

“Weren’t you like, five when you were going on missions and killing people?” Asuma asks pointedly.

The problem with being the youngest of his graduating class is that all of Kakashi’s _so called friends_ think that they can talk to him like he’s their misguided little brother.

“…that’s different,” Kakashi says after a moment. “And this isn’t your business,” he finally ends the conversation and turns away.

The line between child and adult has always been blurred in the ninja lifestyle, and Kakashi isn’t here to argue the morality of having consensual sex with someone a few years younger than him. Besides, Asuma and Kurenai have been feeling each other up on missions since they were thirteen. And Gai… Well Kakashi doesn’t know what Gai’s into, but he’s sure it’s something weird. It has to be.

So with that the jōnin turns away, rubbing the bump on his head and aware that his colleagues are watching him as he goes. Everyone else in the lobby has turned back to their duties, but news spreads fast in Konoha and ninjas are notorious gossips, so the whole town’s going to know soon.

Iruka is standing at the desk, gathering up a new bundle of scrolls to take upstairs just as Kakashi is passing behind him.

 _Well_ , the older ninja thinks, _might as well give them something to talk about._ And then he slaps the kid’s ass hard, the loud  _smack_  echoing through the room.

Iruka yelps and struggles to keep all the scrolls in his arms from hitting the ground, looking over his shoulder at Kakashi with fury in his eyes. With a wink the elder leaves, throwing up a casual wave to his friends before he disappears into the street.

The chūnin slams his head on the desk, knowing that he’s now the center of everyone’s attention, including the high rank ninjas that Kakashi was hanging out with. He sits there for a few more minutes, waiting for his sudden erection go down before he can walk back up to the Hokage’s office.

 

A few hours later Iruka’s shift is over and he starts heading home, stopping at the market briefly for groceries. When he gets back to his apartment the teenager is not surprised to find Kakashi inside, sitting on his couch and reading one of his pervert books.

(A few days ago, the older ninja had convinced Iruka to try one of the highly detailed sex positions in the book. It ended when they fell off the bed, Kakashi getting an accidental knee to the crotch and Iruka with a terrible cramp in his thighs.)

“Hey,” the teenage says on his way to the kitchen.

Kakashi doesn’t look up from the page he’s reading, and says “Do you want to go get dinner?”

“Actually, I was going to make something,” Iruka says, setting the grocery bag on the kitchen counter.

A beat of strange silence passes, and he turns to see the older ninja looking at him curiously.

“If you want to stay, I mean,” Iruka adds nervously, wondering if he’s overstepped some kind of boundary.

Kakashi just keeps staring, head cocked to one side, genuinely not knowing what to do when someone offers to make him dinner. It literally has never happened.

 _You eat my ass like, once a week_ , Iruka wants to say. _But you don’t want to try my cooking?_

Instead he says “I bought eggplant.”

“Okay,” Kakashi agrees finally.

While Iruka cooks, searing salmon and adding slices of eggplant to a pot of miso soup, the other man observes from a seat at the counter. Kakashi’s watching him like making dinner is ten times more interesting than his favorite erotic novels.

When the fish is cooked and the soup finished, the teen dishes up the meal and passes a plate to Kakashi. They shove Iruka’s unstable scroll pile to the side of the table and sit down to eat.

“Itadakimasu,” Kakashi thanks the younger ninja, and after a couple bites he says “Good.”

Iruka takes the compliment with a sigh of relief, chest fluttering pleasantly as Kakashi keeps eating, and then digs into his own plate with gusto.

After a moment, the teenager says quietly “I used to make dinner a lot when my parents were home, ‘cause they were always too tired after missions.”

Kakashi hums in response, not knowing what to say to that. So instead he stretches out his leg beneath the low table, tapping his toe against Iruka’s ankle. That launches the two into a game of footsie while the younger tries to hide a shy smile behind his chopsticks.

After dinner is they migrate towards the shower, stripping each other’s clothes of and leaving a trail down the hallway. Iruka lets Kakashi pull his headband down again into a blindfold, which has become as normal for them as Kakashi keeping his mask on. But Iruka really likes kissing, so he doesn’t mind having his eyes covered.   

The older man pulls off his mask and then takes the teenager into his arms, lifting him up and walking them into the shower. Their tongues twist together as the water rains down on them. Kakashi gets a firm grasp on Iruka’s ass and slides a finger inside of him.

Shower sex is already slippery and mildly dangerous, let alone with one person blindfolded. So even though they’re ninjas, they’re a little too clumsy for most positions. Finally Kakashi gets Iruka to turn around, bend forward, and put his hands on the slick wall, and then he thrusts in roughly.

“Damn it Kakashi,” Iruka shouts through grit teeth, though he keeps arching into the dick inside him. “Soap is not lube! That shit burns!”

Kakashi huffs a laugh and reaches around to squeeze the kid’s hard dick.

“You like it.”

Well maybe he does, but that doesn’t stop Iruka from complaining all the way to his orgasm, and after their done he has to rinse a load of cum and soap out of his asshole. _While still blindfolded._ Kakashi watches avidly, teasing Iruka with pokes and splashes of cold water, until Iruka kicks him out.

The jōnin towels off swiftly and helps Iruka out of the shower, pecking the kid one last time before slipping his mask back on and taking Iruka’s headband off. He looks less pissed than he could be.

When Iruka ruffles his hair with a towel it fluffs up into a spiky mess, and Kakashi thinks it’s pretty cute. They settle into bed knowing the evening is still young and they’ve got time to fuck at least a few more times.

Iruka is biting his lip pensively, a habit that tells when he wants something and is thinking of a way to say it.

“What?” Kakashi asks after a moment, pulling the boy into his lap and enjoying all the warm, naked skin pressed against his own.

“I just,” Iruka blushes shyly and hides his face in the man’s neck. “What you did today, at the office…”

Kakashi rubs the boy’s back and sighs. He probably shouldn’t have done that to Iruka in front of everyone, though he doesn’t really regret it.  

“Sorry,” he apologizes half-heartedly.

“No, I-” the teenager says quickly, peeking up at Kakashi through his lashes. “Can you, um- spank me again?” he asks meekly, “Like the first time?”

Suddenly Iruka is flipped over, face down and ass up across the other’s lap with a very hard dick pressed against his stomach.

“Of course,” Kakashi says obligingly, eyeing the thick ass on display for him and giving the kid a warm-up slap. “Safeword?” he asks while groping the firm muscle.

“Ah- Fox,” Iruka responds, twisting his fingers into the sheets below him.

Kakashi starts slow, knowing his spankings left the kid sore last time, and that was with his pants on. The first few smacks make Iruka jump and whimper. Soon each cheek is turning dark pink and Kakashi pinches both sides harshly, making the boy squeal.

The next few slaps are decidedly meaner, and the older ninja knows that Iruka’s choking back tears already. Between each spank Iruka squirms fitfully as his dick bobs against Kakashi’s thigh, hard and wet at the tip.    

Ready to really give it to the kid, Kakashi pulls his hand back and slams it down, making his palm sting and the teen’s flesh ripple with the shock. And then he does it twice more, one right after the other, and Iruka screams around a sob.

Kakashi gives him a minute after that, letting the kid gasp for breath and rubbing the tender, bright red skin. He listens for the safeword amongst the soft sobs that follow, but Iruka just whines and wiggles his hips for more.

 _Fuck,_ this kid’s going to be the death of him.

The next round of spanks are to the sensitive flesh of his upper thighs, which pull the sweetest pained cries from the teenager. Now Iruka is rolling his hip to the rhythm of the hits, dick leaking pre-cum onto the bedspread. Kakashi isn’t fairing much better, grinding against the teen’s tight stomach and eyeing the way his ass clenches after each hit.

Taking it further, Kakashi spreads apart those abused cheeks part and gets a great view of Iruka’s little hole. After fucking it open in the shower, it’s definitely more stretched and open than usual. When he sinks two fingers into him, Iruka groans and spreads his thighs a bit wider, and that gives Kakashi an idea.

Pulling his fingers out, the older ninja grabs the kid’s arms and brings them back to spread his ass cheeks apart.

“Hold them,” he instructs, and Iruka, despite shaking and flinching at every touch, does as he’s told.

Spread like this, Iruka feels more exposed than ever, knowing that Kakashi is looking at him there. And then Kakashi slaps down against the open hole, flicking his wrist to impact an extra sting, and Iruka screeches like never before. His hands fall away and scramble for purchase on the bed, body racked with spasms and then going still.  

“You good?” Kakashi asks after a moment, gently rubbing the small of his back.

“Ah- I-” Iruka mumbles around breaths, before saying “Yeah.”

Kakashi then asks “Again?”

The teenager swivels his hips and settles back into spanking position, holding himself open again.

“Mhm,” he hums, looking up at the other through teary eyes.

The hole looks so red and tender now, Kakashi brushes a dry thumb over the rim as Iruka twitches. The next spank comes down lighter, but it still sends the kid into a crying fit. Two more slaps to his hole and Iruka is just sobbing into the mattress, twitching every time he’s spanked there.

Kakashi knows that the kid is hitting his limit, and soon pleasure will start to wain into shock.   

“You’re being so good,” he says softly to the boy, running his fingers through Iruka’s hair. The praise settles over him like a comfortable blanket, making Iruka moan when the next slap hits his hole.

Leaning in close, knowing that the teen is about to fall apart, Kakashi says “You’re mine.”

The final spank comes down hard and Iruka cums with another scream.

The orgasm is ripped out of him so violently that the kid is still writhing after it ends, so Kakashi slips a couple fingers into that sore hole to wretch another one out of him. The finger fucking is quick and rough, not letting Iruka relax for a second as his prostate is pummeled.

Iruka is moaning out half-words and nonsense as he's thrown into overstimulation, dick still hard despite the pain. Kakashi is still petting his hair soothingly, even as he slips a third finger in to stretch the teenager’s inner muscles wider.

“Oh fuck! M-ah! More,” Iruka cries, needing to be absolutely full to cum again.

Kakashi is so achingly hard right now, dick head chafing against Iruka’s abs with the need to cum. But the kid looks so good over his lap like this, riding back against his thick fingers with tears running down his face, that Kakashi doesn’t even want to fuck him yet.

“Ple-ease!” Iruka cries out, reaching back to spread his ass open again.

Indulgently the elder slips his pinky into his hole, the four fingers spreading the kid uncomfortably wide. Kakashi can’t fuck him very fast like this, so instead he presses in deep and rubs against his prostate.

Iruka is moaning constantly, drool slipping down his chin as his tongue hangs heavy in his mouth. He’s so close that spots are dancing in his eyes, but it’s still not quite enough, and he groans out “More—”

Kakashi chuckles and strokes his free thumb over the teen’s taint.

“There’s no more kid,” he says teasingly. “Unless you want my fist.”

The sound Iruka makes is downright unholy.  

 _Yes,_ Iruka wants to scream, he wants that so bad.

Instead he arches his back high and pleads with his blurry eyes up at the other man. And how is Kakashi supposed to argue with that?

“Fuck,” Kakashi groans, drips of pre-cum running down his dick. “Okay, c’mon spread your legs,” he says, slipping his fingers out to make Iruka get on his knees and stretch himself wider.

His hole is already wrecked from everything so far, but damn does the man want to see that rim tight around his wrist. Tucking his thumb into his fist, Kakashi slowly presses his knuckles in, twisting his hand this way and that to ease him open.

For a second, Iruka is sure that it’s not going in without ripping him, and a surge of fear sobers his haze. But Kakashi shushes him gently, rubbing his sore rim until it relaxes. It’s still too much, he can feel the pressure in his gut already, but the teen digs his fingers into the bedspread and hangs on tight.

“Deep breath,” the older ninja commands, free hand a steady anchor on Iruka’s sweaty back.

The teenager forces his lungs to fill, throat roughened from screaming, and as he exhales Kakashi pushes his fist all the way inside.

Iruka freezes in silent scream, overfull and overstretched like never before. It’s like his insides are being rearranged, like he’ll never be the same after this. It’s like being pulled apart at the seams, open in a place that wasn’t meant for it, but it rides the perfect razor edge of intense pain and breathtaking pleasure.

Flexing his fingers and getting a yelp out of Iruka, Kakashi tests the tight vice his hand is in. It’s so warm and soft inside that he almost never wants to pull out. And with the way the teenager is clenching around him, Iruka probably shares that sentiment.

Curiously, the man slips his hand under his partner, feeling along his abs until he finds a defined bulge in his lower stomach. With a smirk he guides one of Iruka’s hands there as well.

“Feel that?” he asks, before pulling his fist back a few inches and thrusting it roughly back in.

Iruka cums so hard that he passes out, going absolutely limp in Kakashi’s lap with his fist still inside. That’s not good.

The other ninja checks him over quickly, making sure his heart’s still beating and his chest is filling with air. Gingerly Kakashi slides his fist out of the kid, even though the greedy hole is trying to keep it in. As soon as his fingers are free the jōnin checks over his hand for blood, and luckily there is none.

Iruka’s hole looks pretty destroyed though, like he might actually need to take medical leave for a week just to readjust to movement. Well, if that means Kakashi can keep his boy in bed all day, spoiling him with gentle sex and blow jobs, then so be it.

He rolls the teenage onto his side, careful of his blistered ass cheeks, and after a moment Iruka’s eyes flutter open, looking far-off and dazed.

“One to ten, how much pain are you in?” Kakashi asks.

It takes a little while for Iruka to even process the question, and longer to respond, mouth dry and tongue numb around his words.

“Four.”

“Really?” Kakashi says skeptically, hoping that Iruka isn’t undercutting his pain.

“Yeah,” Iruka blinks slowly, raspy voice sincere. “I feel… fuzzy.”

So he’s still riding an adrenaline high, and probably won’t come down for a while. Well, Kakashi will monitor him closely until then.

Iruka looks over at Kakashi’s still hard cock, licking his dry lips and asking “Do’ya want—?”

The older ninja hushes him before the teen can offer any part of his body up. Iruka might not know it, but Kakashi defiantly can see that the kid is too far out of his head right now. Anything more would really be taking advantage of him, and could send him into a drop.

Kakashi may not be a great person, but he can at least be a good dom. That doesn’t mean he can’t get off though.

“Turn over,” he says and helps Iruka lay on his front, arms tucked under his head for easier breathing.

Then he crawls over and straddles the kid’s thighs, not putting too much pressure on his weak body, and grips his own dick. He jerks off to the pretty purple color of Iruka’s ass, where bruises are blooming across the skin, and his hole that is still clenching and gaping. It doesn’t take much from there, Kakashi’s been holding this orgasm in for way too long. And right when he’s about to finish, he presses the tip of his dick against that open hole and fills it with cum.

Sometimes Kakashi wishes he were an artist, because some things are too beautiful to not be commemorated forever.

Flopping onto the mattress, cool sheets a relief against his overheated skin, Kakashi pulls Iruka to his chest. The kid is half asleep already, so he just murmurs softly as Kakashi gets them into a comfortable cuddling position. He knows it makes his boy feel safer as he comes down, and it makes it easy to monitor him.

And maybe it feels good, but Kakashi still outright denies that he likes post-sex cuddling.

The room is completely dark now, night settling over the village and baring down heavy on Kakashi. Usually he would spend a couple hours here, awake and watching Iruka sleep, then put glass of water on the nightstand before leaving. But tonight he’s so tired, his sleep schedule fucked beyond repair by his job, and Iruka is so warm and soft against him.

Without his permission, Kakashi feels his eyes drift close and his mind go quiet.

 

At dawn he wakes up suddenly, disoriented and not knowing why something heavy is on his chest and touching his throat. Kakashi’s ninja instincts go off like an alarm, screaming that there's something wrong and he’s in danger. But before he can jump into defense, the jōnin hears a soft grumble against his covered neck, and it calms his panic.

Looking down he sees that Iruka is still asleep, looking so comfortable that someone might not think he got his ass ripped apart last night.

But knowing that he fell asleep here is still mildly disturbing to Kakashi. He doesn’t even sleep easy in his own apartment, one of the rare places he feels safe enough to rest, and he absolutely doesn’t sleep over after sex. But the ninja just slept the entire night, which is unheard of, in bed with a clingy teenager. And he kind of doesn’t want to get up.

Kakashi thinks begrudgingly that it might be time to do some introspection, because keeping feelings out of this _thing_ he has with Iruka isn’t working.

Then the older ninja realizes what woke him so suddenly, when there is another persistent knock at the front door. Iruka’s sleeping face scrunches up and he fidgets restlessly.

“I got it,” Kakashi whispers to him before the kid fully wakes up, sliding out from under him smoothly.

He throws a blanket over Iruka, tucking it in to make sure the kid doesn’t wake up cold and alone. Then he finds his pants in the hallway, rumpled in a heap, and slides them on without underwear. Kakashi opens the door like that, wearing only pants and his mask with severe bedhead, knowing exactly what it looks like.

Standing on the welcome mat is an ANBU agent, wearing a ferret mask and holding a very thick mission scroll.

“He’s on leave,” Kakashi says after a confused instant, assuming the mission is assigned to Iruka.

Good luck with that, Iruka’s probably not able to roll out of bed right now.

But the ANBU just says “It’s for you, Hatake-san.”

Kakashi stands there for a full minute, hoping that this is a joke. Because _why the fuck_ would his missions be delivered to Iruka’s apartment. Gossip sure does spread fast.

With more than a little spite, Kakashi takes the scroll and examines the four chakra seals on it. This must be an S-rank, and a complicated one at that. When he looks back up, the ANBU has already vanished.

Shutting the door, Kakashi meanders back towards the bedroom, unsealing the scroll as he kicks their discarded clothes into a pile. As he gets the scroll open he’s at the bedroom doorway, just in time to see Iruka stirring and blink his sleepy eyes open. The sunlight streaming through the window makes the teenager’s skin glisten and brings out the warm tones in his irises.

Kakashi thinks that there’s time to sleep in a little longer, and then he glances back down at his mission assignment.  

_Oh fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't use soap as lube its a bad idea.  
> comment for cliffhanger drama  
> XOXXOO


	5. leave me but don't say goodbye

### Chapter Five: leave me but don’t say goodbye

“Kakashi?” Iruka mumbles, squirming in bed like he’s trying to sit up.

The boy hisses in pain, either because of the blistered handprints on his ass cheeks or his overstretched rim. The older ninja snaps his scroll shut, subtly slipping it into his back pocket as he walks over to the kid.

“Don’t get up,” he says, pressing a hand on Iruka’s shoulder to get him to lie down on his stomach.

“Who was at the door?” he asks, shivering as the blankets are stripped off of him.

Kakashi sits down beside him on the mattress, assessing the damage across Iruka’s skin. Reaching over, he grabs the bottle of medicinal lotion Iruka keeps on the night stand and pours a fat dollop into his palm.

“No one,” Kakashi says blandly. “Hold still.”

With a skeptical look Iruka chooses to ignore how the jōnin avoided his question, and tenses when Kakashi smears the cold lotion across his bruised skin. His blisters are so tender back there that even the lightest touch stings pretty bad, but the teen just grits his teeth and bears the pain.

Usually he would do this part himself, in the morning after Kakashi had left hours before. But usually they don’t go as hard as they did last night, and Iruka doubts he would even be able take care of himself right now.

The flesh along his buttocks is still swelled up and the skin looks painfully tight around his blisters. The little bit of blood that was drawn has dried by now, so the older ninja carefully disinfects the wounds with the lotion.

Kakashi is silent while he tends to the teenager, not even teasing like he usual. The cold demeanor makes Iruka shift uncomfortably. Maybe Kakashi just isn’t a morning person.

As the swelling goes down the throbbing pain in his ass finally eases, but the dark bruises are going to be sore to the touch for a while. Especially the wide blistered stripes along the back of his thighs.

“Thanks,” Iruka says quietly, looking over his shoulder at Kakashi.

The elder doesn’t meet his gaze, instead pulling the blankets back over the teenager, while saying “When you can walk, go down to the onsen and soak for a few hours.”

Iruka gives a hint of a smirk and asks “Would you go with me?”

Now they could definitely have some fun in an onsen. Like finding some secluded corner of the hot spring and Iruka rocking slowly on Kakashi’s thick cock, while the water ripples around them. Maybe someone would see them through the steam clouds, and Iruka doesn’t know why that idea makes his skin burn with excitement.

“…I’ve got some things to take care of,” the older ninja says after a moment, getting up and grabbing the rest of his clothes.

“Oh,” Iruka deflates a little bit, and so does his dick just as it was starting to get hard. “Did you get a mission?” The teenager can tell now that something is bothering the other ninja, because the mention of public sex would normally get _something_ out of Kakashi.

Kakashi pauses while putting his shirt on, a stiff arch of his shoulders and his eyes trained to the floor. Then he sighs softly and turns to Iruka, leaning down to the bed and brushing a few stray locks of hair from his dark eyes.

Iruka leans into the touch as it cups his face and traces the slope of his cheek. Their eyes meet finally and Kakashi’s mood is more unreadable than ever.

“Don’t worry about it,” he finally says. “Get some rest.”

Then Kakashi finishes dressing and makes to leave, nodding at Iruka before turning to the door.

“Okay,” the chūnin says softly, settling back into bed despite wanting to pry further. “Bye.”

He hears the front door shutting instead of a response, and drops his face into the pillow dejectedly.

 _That was weird,_ Iruka thinks to himself.

Well, Kakashi has never spent the night over before, so maybe that’s why he’s acted so cold. Iruka’s never asked him to stay before either, though he would’ve liked to if he wasn’t so fucked out of his mind every night.

Kakashi is a guarded person, if the face mask wasn’t a clue. They don’t talk much about personal things, usually just mission stuff, village gossip, and sex. Iruka doesn’t even know where the jōnin lives, or met any of those other ninjas he’s friends with.

They’re not _a thing_ , Iruka knows that. Or, he thinks he knows that. They’ve just been hooking up twice a week for almost two months, and going to dinner together, and Kakashi comes here after missions.

Iruka squirms, though his discomfort doesn’t have anything to do with his brutally spanked ass, and tries to bury his building self-doubt. 

 

Kakashi takes the long way home, hopping across rooftops and disappearing into alleyways, doing everything he can to avoid contact with anyone else.

Morning is just shifting into mid-day and the early summer weather is brightly sunny and warm. It makes Kakashi want to fall into a deep, dark hole and never come out. Or maybe walk himself off a cliff. The Hokage monument is right over there, it would be so easy.

Soon enough he arrives as his own home, a small apartment on the edge the Hatake compound. The manor he grew up in is gated up, untouched after his father’s funeral, and Kakashi moved into the guest house. Looking across the way at the old manor makes him feel unbearably tired.

Inside his apartment is dark and cluttered, the way he likes it, with his ninkin lounging on the couch and carpet.

There’s a wet nose nudging his ankle and the ninja looks down to see Pakkun’s wrinkled face scowling up at him.    

“You smell,” The dog says bluntly.

Kakashi rolls his eyes and trudges over to the couch, moving a couple of stray shuriken before he sits down.

Pakkun eyes him judgmentally, and says “You were with that kid again.”

His response is a non-comital grunt, but he lets the grumpy pug climb into his lap anyway.

“When do we get to meet him?” Shiba asks, which gets a couple of agreeing howls from the other dogs.

The jōnin scratches Pakkun behind the ears, listening to the little pug pant happily. The dogs would love Iruka. Maybe not at first, but as soon as the kid makes a snarky comment at Kakashi, they would all laugh at his expense and claim him as part of the pack. The kid would also pet them as long as they want and let them sleep in the bed.

It annoys Kakashi how much he wants to wake up to a snuggling teenager and eight dogs.

He pulls out the mission scroll from his back pocket and unravels it, finally reading over the finer details of the assignment.

“Not anytime soon,” he mumbles dully, and Bull lays his heavy head on Kakashi’s knee.

He knows that he doesn’t have to take the assignment, Kakashi has accrued enough sick leave over fifteen years that he’s never used. And Sarutobi doesn’t force ninja’s on a mission they don’t want, unless it is a state of emergency and no one else can go.

But Kakashi has never turned down an assignment before, and his espionage history is dense and successful. He is probably the best option of all the ANBU for this solo mission. His entire life has been dedicated to accomplishing every mission he was given, even if it meant sacrificing friends and teammates along the way.

The image of his father returning from his greatest failure, eyes sunken and lonely as Kakashi waited by the door for him, flashes through his memory.   

The life of a ninja is lonely, as he knows very well, but he’s sworn his life and loyalty to it since he could swear to anything. And that means he has to keep his priorities straight and remember what is most important.

Though when he imagines waking up to a certain snarky, smart, beautiful young man, a little voice in his head tells him that’s important too.

 

A few days later Iruka is sitting at the teashop he and Kakashi have become regulars at. The older ninja isn’t here, but they usually meet up around this time. This was also the first day the chūnin has been able to walk to more than just his kitchen and bathroom, so he wanted to get out of the house.

When the server comes by Iruka orders for himself and Kakashi, and the jōnin arrives before the cup of tea has stopped steaming.

“Hey,” Iruka says as Kakashi sits down.

The elder gives a nod and shifts his gaze to the table.

“What’s going on?” The kid says directly, not wasting time with small talk.

Still, Kakashi tries to shrug off the question and swirls his tea.

But then Iruka says “It feels you’ve been avoiding me.” His voice is so small, trying to sound angry but it can’t quite cover a tremble of insecurity.

Kakashi braves a glance up and sees the absolutely miserable look in those dark eyes. The kid looks younger like this, as in alone and hurt, and Kakashi is ashamed for making him feel abandoned like this.

“I got a mission,” he says quickly.

Iruka raises his eyebrows at the very normal statement.

Kakashi sighs and finally says “It’s undercover, for a year and a half.”

“W-what?” Iruka’s voice cracks, face shocked like he’s been told something horrifying.

“Or more, maybe two years,” the jōnin concedes, looking back towards the table.

He can’t share any more details about the mission, but he will be far away for quite a long time. Far away from the only person he’s ever wanted to sleep with and wake up next to.

“O-okay, um-” Iruka bites his bottom lip anxiously, mind working through the information quickly and then his eyes light up. “I- I could go with you. Like, volunteer for the mission and—”

“No,” Kakashi interrupts. “You can’t come.”

Just as soon as it appeared, that light burns out as the boy asks “…Why not?”

“You can’t handle it.”

It’s cruel but true. This is an S-rank mission that requires a very high set of skills that the kid just doesn’t have. He’s only a chūnin, he wouldn’t last a week.

Iruka does not take it well.

“What? You don’t think I’m good enough?” the kid says, anger rising in his voice.

There’s probably a more delicate way to put this, but Kakashi doesn’t know it, so he just says “It’s not about you.”

 _Way to go,_ he thinks to himself.

“Pfft, I can’t-” Iruka sputters, face turning red and a few frustrated tears glistening in his eyes. “So you’re just going to go? What about me, and-?”

The kid gestures between them, but words fail him. He quits the angry tantrum before it really begins, though he does want to throw his hot tea at the other ninja. Why would Kakashi care about him? This has always just been about sex, hasn’t it? 

“…Am I just a booty call for you?” He finally asks, scowling despite the few tears that finally slip down his cheeks.

Kakashi didn’t think this would be easy, but he didn’t expect Iruka to be this upset. This is why he shouldn’t get emotionally involved in hookups.

“It’s a mission,” the older ninja says, trying to change the subject. “It’s important for the village—”

“I know it’s important!” Iruka interrupts, his outburst loud enough to draw some attention from other people in the teashop.

 _I’m not stupid,_ the boy wants to say. Being a ninja means putting duty before everything else. He puts his head in his hands, brushing away tears as fast as they fall.

“I just thought…” _I was important too._

Kakashi reaches over, carefully trying to take the younger ninja’s hand, and says softly “Iruka.”

He doesn’t know what he’s supposed to say, but he wishes he could sooth all the hurt in the kid’s eyes.

“Don’t,” Iruka turns away, evading the touch. “You’re leaving.”

They sit in silence for a little while, avoiding eye contact. Overtime the teenager can’t hold in a quiet sob, trembling slightly as he tries to keep himself together.

“What if you die?” he whispers.

They’ve both lost people to this lifestyle. Both were orphaned, and both are alone. While Kakashi has built up a wall around himself, Iruka latched onto friends and teammates, and somehow they fell into each other like this. The elder ninja can’t remember the last time he cried over someone, it might have been his sensei but he can’t remember that day very well. But looking at this poor kid, trying to hold in tears as he is abandoned again, Kakashi has never felt more vulnerable.

“I won’t,” he promises. He won’t be another name on that memorial.

But Iruka says hopelessly “You don’t know that.”

“Listen-” Kakashi tries to say, just to be cut off.

“I need to go,” Iruka says abruptly, wiping his eyes again before ducking out of the teashop.

The jōnin doesn’t go after him, just scowls behind his mask at the full cups of cold tea on the table.

 

Iruka mopes around town for a little while, too proud to go home and cry into his pillow like a heartbroken little girl, but he wants to. Avoiding contact with anyone, the teen goes up to the Hokage monument, throwing shuriken at weeds and kicking at the dirt.

 _Stupid asshole fucker,_ he thinks vindictively, slicing the head off another dandelion.

Part of him feels used, like Kakashi was just fucking him until something better came along. Like it didn’t matter to him in the first place.

A bigger part of him feels stupid for acting this way, for caring so hard about a few hookups. It’s not like Kakashi was his boyfriend or anything, and they barely saw each other outside of Iruka’s bedroom.

But there was something about the way Kakashi would come right to his apartment after a mission. Or the way the older man would kiss him after a particularly exhausting time in bed. Or how he had looked at the teen that morning after staying the night, like he never wanted to leave. Something just made Iruka believe that this was special.

Now he looks like a _fucking idiot_ , thinking a master ninja would turn down an S-rank mission for him. Iruka thinks he’s stupid and selfish and humiliated himself in front of Kakashi, and it hurts so bad.

Only when the sky gets dark does Iruka realize how long he’s been up on the monument, crying in fits and silently berating himself. His stomach protests with a strong hunger pain, and his eyes itch with irritation.

Begrudgingly the young man comes down from his hiding place and wonders down to Ichiraku Ramen, eyes trained to the dirt road along the way. The stand is calm and empty of customers, as it’s long after the dinner rush ended.

The owner smiles good-naturedly at the moody teenager, setting down Iruka’s regular order promptly.

“Thank you,” Iruka says, grateful that the man doesn’t try to engage him in small talk.

The ramen is warm and comforting like a much needed hug, and the teenager feels a little better with every bite. The owner’s young daughter is at the back of the stand, washing dishes and helping her father. Iruka waves at her and she smiles shyly.

And then a loud, high-pitched voice pipes up at the other side of the stand, “Hey old man! You have any extra?”

Iruka looks over to see a little blond pipsqueak struggling to climb onto a stool, before putting his little hands on the counter and looking at the stand owner seriously.

Despite the insult, the owner chuckles and turns to the boy.

“Hello Naruto,” He says and dishes up a hearty bowl of ramen. “I think I have a little something left over…”

The little boy jumps in his seat excitedly as the meal is set in front of him.

“Thank you old man!” he exclaims before digging into the bowl with gusto.

Iruka watches the strange interaction between the nice owner and the energetic, bad-mannered kid. And then he sees the small whisker marks on the boy’s cheeks and his heart stops.

This kid is the Kuubi container, and he’s sitting right next to Iruka.

First the chūnin is overcome with an intense traumatic fear, the events of that night rushing back into his memory all at once. And with that comes a white-hot rage in his gut. His parents are dead and he’s all alone and this kid _is just sitting there like—_

A pair of wide, innocent blue eyes blink up at Iruka, stalling his sudden violent thoughts of revenge.

“Are you a ninja?” The boy asks obliviously, looking at Iruka’s headband.

“Um, yes-” the young man stutters, taken back by the kid's forwardness to talk to strangers.

“That’s so cool!” Naruto shouts, leaning into Iruka’s space and proclaiming “I’m gon’na be a ninja too one day.”

The boy is so young, a few months short of five, if Iruka’s math is correct. And he’s small for that age, short and swallowed by his orange puffy jacket. The only thing big about him is that mouth he’s got, based on how he yells every sentence. His blond hair is wildly spikey and untamable, and those eyes are brighter blue than a summer sky.

He’s so strange and loud and exuberant, that can’t Iruka help but chuckle softy. _This is the Kubbi container?_ He thinks, _this kid couldn’t hurt a fly._

But Naruto scowls and points accusingly at Iruka with his chopsticks, saying “You don’t believe me.”

“No, it’s just, um-” Iruka stutters around laughs, “It’s really hard to become a ninja.”

Also, this boy goes around shouting and wearing a bright orange jacket. He’s not the most stealthy person the chūnin’s ever seen.

“Well I’m going to be the best ninja ever!” Naruto declares to everyone in a five block radius. “Believe it!”

“Ok! Ok, fine!” Iruka says, trying to quiet the little kid down.

The boy settles with a confident nod, easily distracted by his ramen again. Iruka turns back to his own bowl, finishing it as his grim mood comes over him again.

Stupid Kakashi and his stupid fucking kisses, making Iruka fall in love and then leaving.

“You look sad,” Naruto says after a moment, quieter than he’s been this whole time. 

“Uh- I just… had a bad day,” Iruka finally settles on, stirring his chopsticks through the left-over broth in his bowl.

“Oh…” Naruto sounds like he wants to say something, but doesn’t know what.

He’s only four. Sometimes Iruka doesn’t know what to say, and he’s ten years older. Then a tiny hand is laid on the young man’s arm, patting it gently in a juvenile act of comfort.

The Kuubi container is touching him, and Iruka thinks it’s too sweet to be angry at.

“Ey old man!” Naruto suddenly shouts to the shop owner and points to Iruka. “He’s sad, so can he have some more ramen?”

“What?” Iruka jumps, shaking his head profusely. “No, no that’s not necessary—”

But the owner sets down another bowl of ramen immediately, already prepared and steaming.

“Here,” the man says with a wink. “Ramen is the only cure for bad days.”

“I- Thank you,” the young man says after a moment, eyes glistening at the small token of kindness and taking a bite of the delicious ramen.

“Old man Teuchi is really nice,” Naruto says, still patting Iruka’s arm as he talks endlessly. “Everyone else in the village is mean. Is that why you’re sad? Because someone was mean to you?”

Iruka slurps down a couple noodles and says “…No. Just, ninja stuff.”

“Oh,” Naruto says again, pouting at the cryptic answer.

Iruka has never thought about what the Kuubi container’s life was like. Honestly he’s held so much hate and pain in his heart that he just imagined this kid was the same monster that was trapped inside him. But this little boy, brash and loud though he may be, just did something nice to make him feel better.

“Do you want to share some of my bad-day ramen?” the chūnin says after a moment, seeing the kid’s now empty bowl.

“Yeah!” the boy says, digging in to the big bowl.

“My name’s Naruto,” he says while slurping a big bunch of noodles.

“I’m Iruka,” the elder says, stealing a slice of pork before Naruto can grab it.

“Hey!”

Then they’re both tugging on another slice with their chopsticks, Iruka putting up a gentle fight for the fun of it, when suddenly there is a familiar voice behind them. 

“Are you fighting with a toddler over pork?”

And Iruka turns to see Kakashi there, standing awkwardly at the edge of the stand. When Iruka doesn’t say anything or get up to leave, just turns away and scowls at his ramen, the man sits down at his other side.

Naruto eyes the masked man suspiciously, leaning in to Iruka’s ear and whispering very obviously “That guy looks like a weirdo.”

That brings a smirk to the younger ninja’s face, and whispers back “He is a weirdo.”

Kakashi just raises an unimpressed eyebrow at them both.

_Children…_

“What are you still doing here?” Iruka says after a moment, letting Naruto have the last piece of meat.

“I don’t have to leave until dawn,” Kakashi answers, trying to get Iruka to look at him again. “I wanted to check on you.”

Iruka just slurps some noodles in response, choosing to avoid eye contact with the jōnin. Damn does Naruto eat fast, they’re almost out of ramen.  

“And make sure you didn’t do anything stupid,” Kakashi baits him, making Iruka roll his eyes.

“I made a friend,” he says after a moment, pointing to the kid with his chopsticks. “This is Naruto.”

Kakashi gives a nod to the little boy, who hides his face shyly in Iruka’s shoulder. The shop owner whistles casually from inside the stand, clearly eavesdropping but Iruka doesn’t fault him for it. Gossip is rampant in the ninja village.

“I’m not a kid, you don’t need to check on me,” Iruka mumbles, finally looking up at Kakashi. His anger has cooled into vulnerability, and Kakashi recognizes his fear of abandonment.

“Yes, but I wanted to,” the elder says, laying his hand over Iruka’s.

They sit there in silence, Iruka not dodging the touch at last, and Kakashi never wants to let go.

The moment is interrupted by a loud yawn from Naruto. 

Iruka turns to the little boy, seeing that all the ramen was quickly eaten while he was distracted, and puts his other hand on his hip. The jōnin beside him thinks he looks like a scolding mother.

“Isn’t it past your bed time?” Iruka asks, though it’s not really a question.

“No! I’m not tired,” Naruto protests weakly while rubbing his eyes.

“It’s pretty late,” The chūnin says softer, rubbing the kid’s back soothingly as Naruto leans on his shoulder.

“…Yeah,” he concedes, settling in like Iruka is a good enough bed for him.

“Where do you live?” Iruka says.

The tired child flaps his arm towards an apartment building down the road, and says “Over there.”

And then Iruka realized that this little kid showed up alone in the late evening.

“Did- did you walk here by yourself?” he asks incredulously.

Naruto just nods and yawns again.

Iruka wonders what he should do. He can’t just let a sleepy four year-old walk home alone in the dark. Turning to Kakashi, the young man sees that he’s already vanished, but the tingling warmth of his touch still lingers on his hand.

It sure is annoying when Kakashi does that, but something tells Iruka that he’ll be seeing him again soon. They have too much to talk about.

“Let me walk you home,” Iruka finally says to the boy.

“Okay,” Naruto blinks up at the ninja. 

Iruka tries to pay for their ramen but the shop owner insists that it’s on the house, and sends both kids off with a smile.

 

“Up this way,” Naruto tugs Iruka’s hand as they scale the wall of the apartment building.

“Why are we climbing in through the window?” Iruka asks loudly, probably waking up a few cranky neighbors.

Naruto finally slides open an unlocked window and hops inside, holding it open for Iruka to climb through.

“‘Cause I can’t reach the door lock,” he explains like it’s obvious. “And I lost the key.”

Briefly the chūnin wonders if he just helped a miniature delinquent break in to someone’s apartment. But as he looks across the dark studio apartment, it’s clear that no one else lives here. The single room is furnished like an adult’s, with a large bed and couch and high cabinets in the kitchen, but the floor is littered with children’s clothes and comic books. The kitchen has a large stock of instant ramen and cereal, but the stove and oven look virtually unused.

“Do you have, like a babysitter or something?” Iruka asks after looking around at the messy room.

“No,” Naruto stomps his foot. “I’m not a baby.”

“Yeah, but…” Iruka says, looking at the unmade bed with orange blankets and a frog plushy.

 _You shouldn’t be alone like this_ , he wants to say, but Naruto sways tiredly on his feet and the older boy chooses not to.  

“C’mon, get to bed,” he says softly, herding the little boy across the room.

“Ok,” Naruto murmurs, climbing up on the mattress and grabbing his frog.

After a second of hesitation the young man leans down to tuck the blankets around the kid. He doesn’t know what to say to a toddler that has no one to tuck him in at night. After his own parents died, Iruka hated sleeping in an empty apartment, and he was ten at the time.

He has to turn away before he starts to choke up, walking towards the open window.

“Bye-bye Iruka,” Naruto waves at him sleepily, before snuggling in to his pillow.

Iruka watches him fall asleep, before whispering “…Goodnight Naruto.” 

 

After a long and bleak walk home Iruka enters his dark apartment, already sensing that Kakashi is somewhere in the shadows.  

“Did you know Naruto lives alone?” he asks into the darkness, and the masked ninja appears behind him a second later.

“So do you,” the elder says with a shrug.

“I’m fifteen,” Iruka says, with a scowl. “He’s a little kid,”

“So was I,” Kakashi says, tone a little darker this time.

Iruka imagines the little kid Kakashi must have been, with pretty silver hair and stormy eyes, hiding his face from strangers and going to bed alone. The chūnin feels his already sore heart clench a little more. No wonder the man grew up to be so guarded.

“You were a genin at that age,” He says, but knowing that Kakashi was a child prodigy somehow doesn’t make it better.

“True,” the jōnin admits.

“It’s just… wrong,” Iruka says, looking ashamedly down at the carpet “He needs someone.”

Kakashi leans in closer to the teenager, setting a steady hand on his shoulder.

“You’re good with kids Iruka,” he says softly.

Iruka shakes his head humbly, “No- I just—” _I like to take care of people._

Kakashi reaches out and cups Iruka’s face, drawing his eyes up until their gazes meet.

“And you’re a good person,” the elder finally says.

“…You really think so?” the teen asks after a moment, leaning into the touch on his cheek.

“Yes,” Kakashi says, gently pulling him to his chest and sliding his arms around Iruka’s back. “I do.”

Iruka welcomes the embrace, laying his cheek on the man’s broad shoulder and hanging onto his shirt. For so long he’s worked hard to be a ninja, to live up to his parent’s memory, and to make something of himself despite being an orphan. And he’s just starting to realize that maybe this life isn’t meant for him. He can’t just leave like Kakashi can. He can’t put duty before love.

A few tears soak into Kakashi’s shirt, and he holds the younger man tighter.

“I’m sorry,” the jōnin whispers. _For everything._

“Don’t be,” Iruka says as he swallows a sob, peeking up at Kakashi through wet lashes. “Just don’t die out there asshole,” he tries to sound threatening, but a hint of humor sneaks into his voice.

Kakashi smiles underneath his mask, Iruka can tell, and nudges their noses together playfully.  

Then Iruka slides his hands up Kakashi’s chest to his face, and touches the edge of his mask.

“Can I?” he asks, almost silently.

Kakashi searches the kid’s face for a moment, only seeing absolute sincerity in his eyes, and nods.

Slowly Iruka pulls the fabric down, and leans in for a kiss as soon as his mouth is revealed.

They kiss in the dark for quite a while, indulgently slow and passionate, trying to memorize the feeling of their tongues sliding together.   

Their mouths smacking wetly, and Kakashi bites into Iruka’s bottom lip before saying “I’ll be back in no time.”

“Shut up,” Iruka mumbles against his mouth, before getting lost in another kiss.

It hurts to pull away, but Kakashi knows he has to. Or else he never will.

“Decide what you want Iruka,” he says as he pulls his mask back up, and looking at the young man seriously. “You deserve to be happy.”

Iruka nods and brushes a few more tears away.

Then Kakashi vanishes from sight.

 

Iruka doesn’t sleep that night, just tosses and turns for hours until the sun begins to rise, so he gets up.

The village is just waking as he sets out for the Hokage’s building, which is empty besides a few ninja’s working around the place. Iruka heads right upstairs and walks into the leader’s office.

“Iruka, how good it is to see you again,” the Hokage looks up from mission scroll he is reviewing. “I thought that you’d be by soon, your leave is almost over.”

Iruka takes a breath to gather his nerves, wondering why he’s so suddenly anxious, and says “Actually Lord Hokage, I need to ask for your help,”

Sarutobi quirks his wrinkled brow and sets the scroll down, gesturing for the young man to continue.

“I want to be a teacher at the academy.”

The Hokage looks surprised for an instant, and then smiles proudly.

Iruka feels all his anxiety disappear.

After the meeting is complete and Iruka has a glowing recommendation to give to the academy’s headmaster, he stops by Naruto’s apartment and offers to take the boy to breakfast.

 

Iruka’s first year is spent training in every jutsu known to ninja. The headmaster is strict and demands a high level of knowledge and skill from his instructors. Iruka’s already years younger than most applicants, so he knows he has to work twice as hard to get the job. It’s a good thing he’s such a nerd, as Kakashi would say, because the teenager spends many long nights studying scrolls.

The next year he is an assistant teacher for one of the senior teachers at the academy, and that goes better. Iruka really does have a natural ease with kids, with a good balance of compassion, motivation, and realistic expectations.

The students call him Iruka-nii-san and some of the little girls have crushes on him. Iruka is flattered and tries to let them down easy. The kids also like him because he doesn’t spank them when they’re bad, preferring to use the “go meditate in the corner” type of discipline. Spanking just brings up some _unprofessional_ memories.

And then at the tender age of seventeen, Iruka stands in his classroom on the first day of school, welcoming a parade of seven year-olds that come through the door. Then there is a very loud shout of joy and a flash of orange comes running into the room.   

“Iruka! I got your class,” Naruto shouts, excitedly bouncing at the teacher’s feet. The kid is still a pipsqueak, but he’s grown a little bit thanks to the vegetables Iruka’s been feeding him. “You’re gon’na teach me how to be the best ninja ever!”

“Naruto, I told you to call me Iruka-sensei at school. Remember?” He says, but he is happy to see that the kid got assigned to his class.

“Yeah I will,” Naruto nods eagerly, flashing that impossibly bright grin and rubbing the back of his head. “I just forgot.”

Iruka nods and points to a desk on the left, next to that somber looking Uchiha kid, saying “Go take your seat so class can start.”

The bell rings and Iruka looks at his class, anticipation and excitement building. This is going to be an interesting five years.

 

Kakashi’s mission gets extended from eighteen months to three years, but he unearths a long-term political cue that threatened to upset the entire Kage system across all the lands. When he comes back to the village it looks the same, but the jōnin knows that it isn’t.

Someone mentions that Iruka is teaching now. Apparently Naruto is a very difficult student and Iruka has gotten a reputation as the only person who can deal with him. Kakashi thinks about seeking him out, but three years is quite a long time. Like most with emotional matters, the masked ninja avoids it and takes a series of ANBU missions.

He returns sore and bored with the monotony, and decides to take some inspiration from his favorite snarky brunette. It’s time to do something different, so he starts training genin teams. All of them don’t pass his first test, too young and stubborn to know the importance of teamwork. To be fair, even though he passed the bell test at the age of five, Kakashi didn’t really understand it until years later.

A few years go by and Kakashi has failed every genin team assigned to him, and takes missions on the side to keep busy. Occasionally sneaking glances at the young sensei when he goes by the academy, but still not approaching.  

Until, by some cosmic irony, he gets assigned a genin team with a ton of personal problems and strategic weaknesses. And of course one of his new pupils is Naruto Uzumaki. Then he is accosted by a very protective and outraged Iruka, wanting to know if Kakashi is going to fail his students.

“I don’t see how it’s any of your business,” Kakashi says, calm on the outset to cover how chaotic his mind is right now.

It doesn’t help that Iruka grew from a cute teenage to _fucking hot_ adult, with broad shoulders and thick thigh muscles. He also looks better in a way, healthier, less tired. Like the weight of guilt has finally lifted. Kakashi is too happy for the man to be jealous.

The stubborn look on his face hints that the chūnin still has that attitude from years ago, and Kakashi wonders why he put off seeing the Iruka this long. He reaches out in an easy movement and brushes a stay lock of dark hair from the younger man’s face.

Almost instantly Iruka’s exasperated eyes soften lustfully, and he bites his lip without thinking about it.

Whatever they were talking about is forgotten.

“You want to try this again kid?” Kakashi asks after a moment.

Iruka smirks and says, snarky as ever, “If you can still keep up old man.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no sex just heartache and character growth.  
> you've been bamboozled  
> XOXOXOXO


	6. Bonus! come home to me

### Bonus! Chapter Six: come home to me

They reach an agreement of sorts, something more than friends with benefits but not quite boyfriends. Iruka is not the same lovesick teenager from years ago and his job at the academy keeps him pretty busy. Kakashi isn’t as emotionally constipated as he used to be, but he still doesn’t do _commitment_. This works for them.

So Iruka teaches five days a week and assists the Hokage on the weekend, and Kakashi makes his misfit genin team chase cats around the village. In their off time they fuck like rabbits, but sometimes Iruka makes them dinner or Kakashi will even sleep over.

It’s easier to keep business out of pleasure so they don’t talk about work. Except occasionally Kakashi will mention some dumb thing his team did on a D-rank mission, and Iruka will launch into overprotective teacher mode.

 _“Sasuke isolates himself when he’s uncomfortable, make sure he feels included on the team,”_ Iruka will say. Or, _“Sakura underestimates herself, so she needs to know you believe in her.”_ Or, _“Naruto… just needs some extra time. He learns differently.”_

“Do you harass all your ex-students’ senseis?” Kakashi asks one day, idly tracing the finger-shaped bruises he'd left on Iruka’s hip.

“No,” the younger man says, laying his cheek on Kakashi’s shoulder and enjoying the warmth of bare skin against his own. It’s early morning and Iruka really should be out of bed and getting ready for class, but he can’t pull himself away from the jōnin. Their eyes meet in the dim light of dawn. “I just like telling you what to do.”

Kakashi draws him closer to his chest, almost purring at the idea.

“I bet you do,” he says. “We should do that sometime, _Iruka-sensei_.” 

The teacher gives him a disapproving look, which only makes Kakashi’s morning erection perk up more. With how close they’re pressed together, there’s no way Iruka doesn’t notice.

“Is this some kind of fetish?” he asks bluntly.

“Yes.”

 

A couple weeks of D-rank missions go by and Kakashi is constantly surprised by how dysfunctional his team is. Naruto gets attacked by the third cat this month and complains all the way to the Hokage’s office.

Iruka is there, working on some mission scheduling and trying to ignore the scalding gaze he’s getting from the jōnin, because their boss is _sitting right there, damn it Kakashi._

Naruto is yelling (but when isn’t he?) at the Hokage about wanting a better mission, and then Iruka loudly reprimands him for being disrespectful. Since they met several years ago and through the academy, the teacher has developed a sense of responsibility for Naruto. And after what happened with Mizuki, Iruka is trying to put more trust in the hyperactive ninja. But sometimes Naruto is still that ill-mannered little troublemaker he used to be.

Before this turns into a complete shouting match between them, the Hokage relents and assigns the team a C-rank mission. Naruto hollers with joy, Sakura tries to be more subtle in her excitement, and Sasuke sulks silently… because he’s Sasuke. Their new sensei just looks exhaustedly at Iruka, silently asking _how did you deal with these kids for five years?_

The younger man just smirks deviously. Finally someone else knows the struggle of getting Naruto to be a functional ninja.

Another part of Iruka wants to take the older ninja’s dick into his mouth and suck all the stress right out of his body. Why is it that just being around Kakashi makes Iruka want to drop to his knees?

 _You’re such a hungry slut,_ Kakashi had said the other night with two fingers pressing into his mouth. Iruka, with his arms bound behind his back and getting fucked hard from behind, just sucked gratefully on the fingers and bit down as he came.

 _Anyway, back to work,_ Iruka reminds himself, trying to pay attention to the Hokage as the mission is described. Just escort this drunk old guy to the Land of Waves. Too simple to screw up. But with Naruto involved, Iruka can’t imagine it going smoothly.

As the team leaves with their client, whom Naruto has already offended, Kakashi looks back over his shoulder at Iruka. With one eye covered, he winks at the younger man discreetly.

Iruka pretends not to care, but inside he hopes they’ll be home soon. It’s just an escort mission.   

 

A whole week goes by, _on a fucking escort mission,_ before Kakashi throws himself onto Iruka’s bed.

“Hey,” the younger ninja says groggily, rubbing his eyes in the dim light. The sky outside his window is starting to lighten with dawn approaching, but the academy is still on break so Iruka planned on sleeping a few more hours. “Did y’just get back?”

Kakashi makes a gruff sound in response, trying to kick off his ninja gear with moving too much from the warm bed. With slow hands Iruka helps him pull off his vest and undershirt, and then leans into his bare chest like it’s his favorite pillow. The jōnin tosses his headband to the bedside table and lets Iruka basically climb on top of him. Their noses brush together softly and there is a questioning tug at the edge of Kakashi’s mask. He nods after a brief pause, allowing the fabric to be pulled off his face as their mouths fall together.

The kiss is slow and unusually soft for them, tongues curling and twisting against each other. Kakashi’s mouth tastes like old blood and seawater, but that just makes Iruka kiss him more, tangling his fingers into his ruffled silver hair and holding on tight. The elder groans pleasantly and slides his arms around Iruka’s back.

Kakashi clutches the younger ninja to his chest and a small voice in his mind says _“home.”_

When they pause for air, Kakashi says instead, “Those kids are fucking disasters.”

“Tell me about it,” Iruka huffs a laugh, kissing and nibbling the tender skin across the elder’s jaw. “What took so long anyway?”

Still pretty chakra drained from a certain overcompensating asshole with a big sword, Kakashi just lies back and lets Iruka kiss him, mumbling “That old bastard didn't tell us he had a hit on him,”

“Ugh,” the chūnin feigns annoyance, but is obviously much more interested in grinding on the dick pressing against his ass. “I’ll file the report later.”

Kakashi smirks and grabs the other’s hips, making Iruka writhe against him harder.

“Did you think I got killed on a C-rank mission?” he asks teasingly.

“No,” Iruka says, face hot and flushed pink in the early morning light. “I thought Naruto toppled a small kingdom’s government and started a civil war,” he gets a pretty brutal pinch to the back of his thigh for that and laughs. “Or like, got stuck somewhere for a few days.” 

With a chuckle the jōnin drags Iruka down for another filthy kiss.

“He actually did pretty well,” he says after a moment. _Better than I expected._

Iruka looks up with genuine pride and surprise shining in his dark eyes, and says “Really?”

As cute as it is to see Iruka so proud of his student, Kakashi is way too hard right now to talk about Naruto.

So he thrusts his dick up insistently against the younger’s tight ass, with only underwear and a pair of sleeping pants between them.

“I’ll tell you about it later,” he says, giving a not subtle nudge to Iruka’s shoulders, guiding his eager mouth lower.

“Fine,” Iruka says obligingly, but he doesn’t look at all disappointed when he pulls Kakashi’s thick cock out. And then he does exactly what he’s been fantasizing about for the last week.

 

A couple hours later, they’ve fucked, fallen asleep to the pleasant chirping of birds outside, woken up by midday and started fucking lazily into the early afternoon.

At some point Iruka gets his mouth back on Kakashi’s dick, very much enjoying the way it stretches his lips and dips into his throat, but he can’t really focus on giving a good blowjob when the other man is doing _that_ to his asshole. He knows how a 69 is supposed to work, but as Kakashi spreads his rough fingers and trusts his tongue as deep as it can go, Iruka can’t do more than drool on his dick and whine.

Kakashi is lounging on the bed like he owns it, like Iruka is _fucking lucky_ to be upside down, kneeling over the older man, and pathetically attempting to suck his dick. Iruka feels his thigh muscles straining, quivering with the effort to hold himself up as Kakashi abuses his prostate and pinches the tip of his weeping dick.

During the mission a little bit of stubble started to grow on Kakashi’s hidden face, which happens pretty often because there usually isn’t time to shave on a mission. Every time Iruka gets to see the light shadow of a beard on the elder’s face, he thinks that it’s an absolute crime to hide it from the world. But when those fingers slip out of him and that rough stubble drags across his tender rim, just as a hot, slick tongue plunges into him again, Iruka can’t think much about anything at all.

Tongue fucking Iruka into a braindead mess is Kakashi’s favorite way to relax after a mission. It’s an absolutely filthy affair, the taste of cum and skin invading his senses as spit trails down his chin and the other man’s taint. If the jōnin ever decided to go rogue and was sentenced to death, he would demand that this ass be his last meal. And he would savor every second of it.  

But while he really is enjoying devouring Iruka from the inside out, Kakashi is also missing the tight clutch of a throat around his dick. Impatiently he lands a cruel smack on the younger man’s ass cheek, which makes Iruka shudder and a stripe of cum shoot from his dick. A few more indulgent spanks on his bruised cheeks and Iruka finally gets the idea, whining painfully before trying to take Kakashi’s dick all the way into his throat.

Hearing those sweet, wet choking noises almost makes the older man cum right then, so he shoves three fingers into Iruka’s gaping hole. Licking around his stretched rim, Kakashi thrusts his fingers in at a merciless pace, loving the sound of the younger gagging around his cock.

He doesn’t have to see Iruka’s face to know that he’s crying a few tears just from overstimulation, and his pupils are blown wide and desperate with the need to cum. Kakashi thrusts his hips and fingers in tandem, fucking Iruka at both ends and biting dark hickeys into his tan ass cheeks.

And then, just when they are both right on the edge of cumming, the bedroom door slams open and a certain orange jumpsuit wearing ninja stands in the doorway.

“IRUKA-SENSEI I NEED TO TELL YOU ABOUT THIS MISSION—!” Naruto shouts to his mentor, and then is stunned into silence as he and the Iruka make eye contact. Luckily, the position obscures certain body parts, including Kakashi’s face while he shamelessly eats asshole, but it’s also pretty clear what’s going on here. 

“Naruto-!?” Iruka says, or tries to say but just gags around Kakashi’s dick.

And to make matters just that much worse, he ends up with a load of cum in his mouth as Kakashi groans in relief.

Iruka spits the cum out into a gooey mess on the bedsheets, the elder’s softening cock slipping out of his mouth as well. Usually he would be more than happy to swallow, or even lick his own release off of Kakashi’s fingers and then beg for more. But it’s kind of hard to be Kakashi’ personal cum slut when his favorite ex-student is watching, and Iruka feels his own arousal disappear like he’s been doused in cold water.

“What the _fuck!_ ” Iruka turns to yell at the other man, overcome with disgust that Kakashi just _came in his mouth with Naruto watching._

“Huh?” the elder grunts in confusion. Despite being one of the greatest ninjas in all the lands, the only thing that can distract him from his surroundings is Iruka’s hot mouth sucking him off. So when he glances past the curve of the other man’s hip in a blissed out daze, his eyes meet the horrified look on Naruto’s face.

“Kakashi-sensei?” the young ninja shrieks.

Thankfully most of his face is still hidden from sight, but that doesn’t make getting caught eating ass by your student any better. And his deflated dick is also just out for anyone to see.

 Iruka makes a frantic grab for the blanket near them, getting very tangled in the process of trying to cover their naked bodies, and shouting “Naruto get out!”

Without needing to be told twice, Naruto dashes away from the door so fast that Kakashi wonders why the kid is so useless during training.

As they hear the front door slam closed Iruka scrambles off Kakashi, kicking off the useless blanket and sitting at the edge of the bed. The older man sees his limp dick, soft even though he never finished, and mourns the loss of making Iruka cum.

The teacher has his back to him, hands in his hair and absolutely mortified. If Kakashi knew how to navigate feelings, he might have been able to say something comforting.

Instead, the emotionally stunted man asks “How’d he get in?”

“He has a key,” Iruka mumbles after a moment, huffing and tugging harder at his hair. “I gave it to him a few years ago.”

“Why?” Kakashi asks, finding his mask on the bedside table and slipping it on.

They both need to get clean, based on how sweaty his hair is and the dried cum striped up Iruka’s back, but now’s probably not the time for steamy shower sex.

“Because, uh-” Iruka stutters hesitantly, before dropping his hands and shrugging. “Someone needs to be around for him.”

Kakashi doesn’t know what to say to that, but he feels an uncomfortably warm feeling of fondness bloom in his chest. Of course Iruka gave Naruto a key, probably with the promise that the boy could come over whenever he wanted to. It’s for the same reason that he lets Kakashi in at any hour of the night, especially when the older man’s insomnia and nightmares return. 

“Fuck,” the younger man says to himself, sounding gloomy and annoyed now. He finally stands up from the bed and hurries to grab some clothes from the floor.

Still lounging on the bed, even though his post-orgasm afterglow has faded, Kakashi watches him struggle to put pants on and then duck into the adjoining bathroom.

“What are you doing,” he asks as water starts running in the sink.

“I’ve got to go find him,” Iruka says, voice gargled as he hastily brushes his teeth and then spits out all the cum left in his mouth. “He just saw us fucking.”

Iruka still looks scandalized as he comes back into the bedroom, trying to tie his dark hair into a messy bun.

“And…?” Kakashi asks, still naked and content to be.

He’s been caught doing worse by more important people. Sure, this will make the next few weeks of training pretty awkward, but Naruto seeing him tongue fucking Iruka isn’t the end of the world. Kakashi will have to threaten the kid into not telling anyone, because he doesn’t want to deal with the gossip. The village doesn’t know yet that Iruka and Kakashi are hooking up again, and the two appreciate the privacy.

Iruka stops in his anxious pacing, looks over too Kakashi and throws his hands up in outrage, shouting “Now he’s traumatized!”

“Who isn’t?” Kakashi asks casually.

“I’m never going to suck your dick again if you don’t stop it,” Iruka says sternly and points an authoritative finger at the older ninja, looking like the scolding teacher Kakashi often fantasizes about.

His dick perks up at the between his legs.

“You’re sick,” Iruka accuses, though his face is a little pinker and his eyes don’t leave the hardening cock.

“Who isn’t?” Kakashi says again, spreading his legs invitingly.

Iruka stares shamelessly for a couple seconds before he snaps out of the lusty haze. He really wishes he could have cum earlier. 

“No,” The younger man says resolutely. “I’ve got to go find Naruto.”

“He’s outside the front door,” Kakashi says offhandedly, finally accepting that he’s probably not going to get to fuck Iruka again and looking around for his clothes. “I can sense his chakra, it never left.”

The other gapes at him for a moment and then asks “Where was that innate ability five minutes ago?!”

“Eating your asshole,” Kakashi answers helpfully, obviously smirking behind his mask.

Iruka stomps out of the room before this conversation escalates to murder.

 

Naruto is indeed out on the front step of Iruka’s apartment, sitting unusually still and covering his eyes in shocked horror. Seeing the kid he basically raised for the last few years and knowing what he has to talk about makes Iruka want to go jump off the Hokage monument.

But the man swallows his nerves and says “Hey Naruto” in the least awkward way he can. It’s still pretty awkward

“I’m blind,” The young ninja laments loudly, still covering his eyes. “I’ll never be Hokage now!”

“Naruto,” Iruka scolds, “don’t be so dramatic—”

The boy drops his hands and turns to his teacher with a horrified blankness in his eyes, aura heavy with gloom.

Iruka cringes and looks at the ground uncomfortably “I, uh- I’m sorry you had to see that.”

“Me too!” Naruto bemoans.

 _This is going to take a while_ , the chūnin thinks to himself. _What did I do to deserve this?_

“Ok I get it,” Iruka says as he sits down beside Naruto on the stoop. “I’ve scarred you for life.”

Naruto puts his head in his hands again and nods miserably as Iruka pats his back sympathetically. At least the boy doesn’t avoid the touch, so he must not be too disgusted with Iruka.

“Were you and Kakashi-sensei, uh-” Naruto says after a moment, face red with embarrassment as he shyly looks up at Iruka. “I mean- was that-?”

“Sex?” Iruka supplies bluntly.

“Don’t say it!” he says with a juvenile noise of disgust, waving his arms wildly as if he can dodge the mental images of his senseis saving sex. “It’s weird!”

“Yes Naruto, that was a type of sex,” Iruka rolls his eyes as the kid gags and blushes again.

Maybe the ‘ _when two people love each other very much…_ ’ talk is a little overdue. But, between Iruka and Kakashi, it’s more like a ‘ _when two people are lonely and want to fuck each other but not talk about their feelings…_ ’ kind of talk. The man imagines that conversation and considers walking off the Hokage monument again.  

“As much as I would _love_ to talk about this, could we do this some other time?” Iruka makes a mental to never bring this up again.

“Okay,” Naruto says, looking less upset than before, but then he keeps talking anyway. “Are you and Kakashi-sensei, like… together?”

“Um- well, sort of?” Iruka flusters, stuttering and dodging Naruto’s curious gaze. “It’s complicated." he says vaguely. "We’ve been doing this for a while.”

“Oh,” the boy says quietly, sounding somber as he looks back to the ground, kicking the pavement idly. “…So, you want me to not come over anymore?”

Iruka hesitates for a moment, confused about how Naruto made that leap in logic. He's actually liked having the young boy around in the last couple years. Some days after school got out, Naruto would come over and the teacher would help him with homework. With less distractions his short attention span was easier to deal with. Often they would get ramen together, or Iruka would make dinner and force Naruto to eat some vegetables. And occasionally, late at night when the man was staying up to grade papers, Naruto would show up looking upset and restless. Iruka would let him sleep on the couch those nights, staying up to make sure the boy didn’t have another nightmare.  

“What?” He says seriously, making Naruto look him in the eye.

“You said ‘get out’,” the kid says, rejection shadowing his normally bright eyes. “Like, should I stop coming over now?”

A sharp, sympathetic ache burns in Iruka’s heart. _You’re such a softy_ , as Kakashi would say.

“Oh, Naruto no,” he reassures, putting an arm over the boy’s shoulders and pulling him to his side. “I still want you to be here.”

Naruto doesn’t say anything, but leans into the embrace with his mentor and sighs in relief. Unhelpfully, Iruka’s brain reminds him that Naruto doesn’t get hugged very often, and probably needs the affection more than he knows.

“Listen, whatever Kakashi and I do doesn’t change anything between me and you,” The man promises softly. “You’re welcome here whenever you need me.”

“Really?” Naruto asks, vulnerability slipping into his voice.

“Yes. Always,” Iruka says, and then quickly adds “Just, uh- don’t burst into my bedroom like that, okay?”

“Yeah, I don’t want to see _that_ again,” Naruto laughs uncomfortably, but then gives Iruka a confused look. “What was Kakashi-sensei even doing back—?”

“Don’t worry about it!” Iruka shouts, probably to the ire of his neighbor as she lets her cat out.

He gives the cranky woman a half-wave that she ignores.

“And if you come over and, uh-” The teacher says when they are alone again. “If you hear some noises... just go get ramen for a while.”

“Okay,” Naruto pulls away from the hug, easily distracted by his favorite food. “Can we go get ramen now?”

Iruka chuckles and says “Give me some time to shower and change,” very aware of how he still looks well fucked and smells like sex.

“Oh, yeah,” Naruto says obliviously. “‘Cause you’re wearing Kakashi-sensei’s shirt.”

Looking down, Iruka realizes that in his haste he had thrown on the older man’s undershirt, the neckline slipping loosely off his shoulder.

“Oh fuck,” he huffs to himself. This has been too much embarrassment for one day.

“Not to interrupt but,” Kakashi suddenly appears behind them, making both ninja’s jolt. The jōnin leans against the doorjamb casually, just wearing his mask and training pants, and says “Can you not go telling anyone about this Naruto?”

“Uhhh—” Naruto stalls, making uncomfortable eye contact with his sensei.

“I like to keep my personal life _personal_ ,” Kakashi says sternly, though his face is as impassive as ever. “So keep quiet.”

The silent threat of ‘ _or else_ ’ hangs heavy in the air, making the young boy shiver in fear.

Iruka glares at the older ninja protectively, and then turns back to Naruto with a more compassionate method of persuasion.

“It would really save us some trouble,” he says gently, laying a trusting hand on the boy’s shoulder.

“Yeah, I guess,” Naruto finally concedes, before his expression changes to his usual blinding grin. “I mean- Of course I can keep your secret! Believe it!”

Both his senseis look at him blandly, the great mistake they’ve just made dawning on them.  

“I could seal his mouth shut with a jutsu,” Kakashi says bluntly to Iruka, ignoring the betrayed look on Naruto’s face.

“Hey!” The kid shouts, before covering his mouth in fear.

“No,” Iruka says with finality. “He’s not going to tell anyone, right Naruto?”

Still protecting his mouth, Naruto nods eagerly, pleading with his eyes to the jōnin for mercy.

Kakashi looks skeptical but doesn’t comment.

Now that the crisis of the afternoon has been handled, Iruka stands and says to his ex-student “So how about I meet you at Ichiraku for dinner, and you can tell me about your mission then.”

“Okay,” Naruto says, anxiously putting his hands down and standing from the doorstep as well. “Kakashi-sensei, do you want to go too?” he asks.

“Uhh-” Kakashi hesitates, not expecting to be invited. He slinks away into the dark apartment and says “Maybe another time.”

Whether that’s a promise he intends to keep or not, the excited smile on Naruto’s face tells Iruka that at some point they will have to force the jōnin into going.

“Awesome!” the enthusiastic boy shouts. He hurries away from Iruka’s apartment, going off to who knows where, and shouting back “Bye Iruka-sensei! Bye Kakashi-sensei! I won’t tell anyone your secret!”

His voice echoes down the entire street.

“Oh damn it,” Iruka sighs, defeated as he goes back into the apartment and looks at Kakashi apologetically. “We’re screwed.”

The other ninja just shrugs, eyes fixated on the slope of the younger man’s exposed shoulder. Iruka notices and rolls his eyes, fixing the neck of the borrowed shirt and ignoring the rekindling desire in his gut. Why can Kakashi just look at him _like that_ , and turn Iruka into such a desperate slut?

“I didn’t sign up to be a parent,” The older ninja says suddenly, breaking the tense mood in the silent living room.

Iruka blinks, startled by the silent accusation, before smirking vindictively at Kakashi.

“Neither did I,” he says, walking toward his bedroom as the elder follows.

 _Fair enough_ , Kakashi thinks, and then says “Shower?”

Iruka is already stripping off his clothes and shaking his hair loose.

“Sure, are you going to make me cum this time?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I decided to start doing bonus chapters until I lose interest in this story.
> 
> If you would like to request some kind of kinky sex thing or fluff prompt, please leave a comment and i'll use it to inspire the next chapter.
> 
> XOXO


	7. Bonus! tie me up and have your way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested: what about Kakashi fucking Iruka with the handle kunai?

### Bonus! Chapter Seven: tie me up and have your way

For the first time in several weeks, Kakashi and Iruka finally have a day off at the same time. They intend to spend the entire day in Iruka’s bed (where else would they be?) only getting up to eat or shower and ignoring the outside world.

This goes great for the first hour or so. The elder ninja arrives at dawn, just appearing in the bed while the other eagerly welcomes him. They fuck rough and fast and then fall asleep in the cozy afterglow, knowing that they have plenty of time to enjoy themselves later.

And then there is a very insistent knock at the bedroom door followed by a loud, familiar voice.

“Kakashi-sensei I know you and Iruka-sensei are doing gross sex stuff right now but this is really important so can you put your pants on!?!” Naruto yells through the door.

Both men groan, their sleep addled brains slowly processing the young ninja’s shouting. When it becomes clear that they can’t just keep ignoring Naruto, who is still pounding on the door, they’re eyes blink open and they quietly argue about who should make the kid go away.

“He’s asking for you,” Iruka murmurs accusingly.

“He’s your son,” Kakashi says back, burrowing further into the pillows.

Iruka just rolls his eyes and says “Shut up.”

Finally Kakashi drags himself away from the other ninja’s naked body and Iruka whines at the loss of warmth. Under his breath the older man calls him a brat and threatens to spank him, which only makes Iruka exaggerate his complaints more.

The boy interrupting their morning yells more inane nonsense, and Kakashi has to use all his self-restraint to keep from beating Iruka’s ass until its purple. He grabs his pants from the floor, sparing Naruto from seeing his dick again, and throws a discarded blanket across the other man.

Kakashi gets to the door despite the great struggle, and adjusts his mask just before he opens it to Naruto’s scrunched up face.

“What?” the jōnin says harshly, an aura of annoyance radiating off him.

Naruto flinches back, seeing the hickey’s and scratches across his sensei’s chest and making a noise of disgust.

“Uhh—” the kid stalls, looking all around the hallway instead of into the dark bedroom.

“This better be good,” Kakashi says impatiently.

He has a whole day off to fuck Iruka half to death, so he doesn’t want to just stand here and watch his most annoying student shuffle around awkwardly.

“Don’t be a dick,” Iruka reprimands him quietly, bundling himself in the blanket and sitting up in bed.

Naruto finally finds his words again, speaking much too loudly for the morning.

“The Hokage says that our last mission report was ‘too vague’ and ‘doesn’t account for all the corpses’” the hyperactive ninja uses air quotes for emphasis and Kakashi wants to slam the door in his face. “So he wants to talk to you.”

“Damn it,” he grumbles, knowing that the report he submitted last night was barely more than a ‘ _job’s done, pay us now.’_

“What the fuck Kakashi—?” Iruka says, sounding exasperated but not surprised.

Naruto keeps rambling.

“He told Sasuke, Sakura, and me to find you, but I said I already knew where you were. And then Sakura said ‘Where’ and I remembered that I’m not supposed to tell anyone about all _this_ ,” He makes a wild hand gesture towards his senseis. “So I said I couldn’t tell, and then Sasuke said I was a liar and I said—” 

“Naruto!” Kakashi interrupts the rambling with a stern, authoritative voice that makes Iruka want to turn over and spread his legs.

 _Stop it_ , Iruka reprimands himself. _Don’t be a slut in front of Naruto._

“Tell the Hokage that I will be there in ten minutes,” the jōnin says, leaving no room for Naruto to comment. “And no one needs to know that I was here. Understood?”

“Okay! And then you can to tell Sasuke that I wasn’t lying—” the young boy starts talking again, before Kakashi shoos him away.

“Go Naruto. Now.”

“Oh, right,” And as the kid turns to leave he waves enthusiastically at his mentor. “Bye Iruka-sensei!”

“Bye Naruto,” the man obliges, and as soon the front door slams shut he throws off his blanket and lies alluringly across the bed.

Kakashi turns back, intent on getting fully dressed, but instead his eyes rake hungrily over Iruka’s naked body.

 _Ten minutes_ , he reminds himself, but then he crawls over the other man anyway.

“I’ll be back within an hour,” Kakashi promises, grinding their pelvises in a smooth rhythm.

Iruka wraps his arms around the elder’s shoulders and scrapes his nails over the taut skin, asking “Should I start without you?”

They’re both half-hard, and after their first round Iruka is still stretched and ready to get fucked again. The masked ninja imagines him, lying in bed and fingering himself while pumping his own dick, and climaxing with a cry as Kakashi comes back. It’s a delectable image, his lover spread open on his own hand and begging to be fucked.

But then he thinks of something even better than that, and his clothed dick perks up.  

“No, I want you to wait,” Kakashi says, using a firm tone that makes Iruka shiver. He grabs the man’s wrists and presses them into the mattress as Iruka purrs softly. “I want you to be waiting and desperate when I get back.”

“Mmhh…” the younger groans and struggles weakly against Kakashi grip, just testing the hold. “Yeah?”

Their eyes are locked in an intense gaze, deep dark irises meeting stormy grey, and their pupils dilated with desire. There’s a certain trust they’ve built, a mutual desire for release and control, which feels more intimate than any kind of relationship. It’s something that’s just theirs, but somehow also greater than themselves.

“Tell me to stop,” Kakashi says softly, voice serious as he lets go of Iruka’s wrists and summons a bundle of rope from thin air.

The younger ninja watches carefully, steadying his breath before saying “…No.”

Kakashi smirks beneath his mask, guiding Iruka’s wrists to the bedframe above and looping the rope around them.

“Don’t escape unless you need to,” He commands, the mood shifting dramatically as they assume their roles. “Answer.”

“Yes,” Iruka says curtly, giving a gentle tug on his restraints.

The ropes hold tight, but if he needed to he could escape quickly.

“And don’t cum,” Kakashi says while roughly palming Iruka’s dick, until it is aching and dripping. Playing like this, rough and taking, always makes Iruka extra sensitive and submissive.   

“Yes,” The man responds, and when Kakashi conjures more rope and spreads his legs apart, Iruka groans. “Please.”

Binding his calves to his thighs, the jōnin forces his legs to stay open and bent, and his tight hole is revealed.

 _Fuck_ , it would be so easy for Kakashi to shove his dick in there and fuck Iruka until he screams. But if the young man is already flushed and squirming from being bound, an hour alone will make him into the crying, begging cockslut Kakashi knows he can be.

“I’ll be back soon,” he says, brushing his fingers over the younger’s parted lips. Iruka mouths at the digits wetly, trying to temp Kakashi to stay. 

For a final touch, just to make him struggle a bit more, the elder ninja takes Iruka’s headband and ties it as a blindfold. Darkness comes over his vision, but he can sense that Kakashi vanishes in an instant.

His dick is painfully hard and his asshole clenches around nothing, aching to be filled. Skin prickly with need, Iruka strains against his bonds and tries not to think about how roughly Kakashi is going to fuck him soon.

 

An hour or so later, Kakashi has filed a very passive aggressive mission report and abjectly refused to take the blame for the property damage complaints. All the dead rogue ninjas though, he’ll take credit for them. Then the sensei sends his genin on an absolutely pointless scavenger hunt as an excuse for “training”, and finally he sprints back towards Iruka’s apartment.

He could just appear in Iruka’s room right then, but he knows that slamming the front door open and shut, and walking leisurely down the hall, is driving Iruka mad with anticipation. And when he at last opens the bedroom door, the picture before him is almost breathtaking.

The younger man is still bound tight, spread open and hard cock lying against his stomach. His skin is glistening with sweat, muscles straining with cramps as he whimpers. He has bitten his lips until they bled, while panting out harsh breaths and quiet curses.

Kakashi stands over the bed, well aware that Iruka knows he is there, and unabashedly stares at the prone figure laid out for his use.

“Hey,” the elder says teasingly, leaning in closer but not touching yet. “How’re you doing?”

“Fuck you,” Iruka groans. Under the blindfold his face is pinched and irritated, but his hips twitch eagerly as Kakashi’s fingers ghost across his thighs. 

The man chuckles at Iruka’s attitude, but he doesn’t underestimate the physical and mental strain of being bound like this. As a precaution he lays two fingers on the younger’s neck, checking his pulse. It’s a bit fast, but not too much. There’s been a time or two when they’ve gone too far, and since then they have tried to be more careful.

Once Iruka had a panic attack mid fucking, dropping into subspace fast when suddenly the pain became too intense. Kakashi noticed the shift almost instantly, pulling Iruka into his arms and holding him through it. After shaking, weeping, and unneeded apologies, the younger man spent the rest of the day anxious and fragile, blaming himself for the whole ordeal. Kakashi stayed beside him at every moment, talking Iruka down and even making Naruto bring them ramen from Ichiraku. 

Another time after a particularly rough scene, where he made Iruka scream and bleed until they both orgasmed, Kakashi couldn’t shake the awful feeling in his gut. His hands were trembling, the smell of blood was still lingering even after the shallow wounds were treated, and a voice in his head said again and again that he was _a monster_. Just before he crashed, Iruka pulled him back to steady ground. They lied in bed while the younger whispered _“I wanted it, I liked it”_ and _“I trust you,”_ until Kakashi finally relaxed and his self-hatred eased.

So yeah, having kinky sex on their days off is fun, but that doesn’t mean they shouldn’t be careful about it.

“One to ten?” Kakashi checks in, trying to focus on Iruka’s answer and not the vulnerable line of his neck, begging to be bitten and marked.

The other takes a deep breath, finding some safe, quiet place in his mind, and saying “…Six.”

“Good to keep going?” the jōnin asks.

“I’ve waited this long,” Iruka chuckles, and then squeals when Kakashi pinches his taint. “You better have your dick out right now,” he threatens, despite being completely at his mercy.

Kakashi is still dressed but he slips his mask down to peck Iruka on the lips. The kiss is deceptively sweet as Kakashi squeezes the base of his partner’s dick. A stripe of pre-cum spills across Iruka’s stomach and he groans roughly, balls aching with the painful need to orgasm.

“Get on with it,” Iruka says, arching his back in an effort to make Kakashi fuck him faster, and Kakashi thinks that he’s created a spoiled brat.

“You’re so demanding today,” he says, still only tracing his fingers across the younger’s searing hot skin. “I wanted to try something different.”

Iruka stalls, curiosity clear in the quirk of his mouth and his dick twitches again.

“…Yeah?”                                                   

Reaching over Kakashi plucks a spare kunai from the bedside table. Holding it delicately by the blade, the elder ninja lightly drags the pommel ring of the handle across Iruka’s cheek. The cold metal sends a trail of prickles on his dark skin.  

“You know what this is?” he asks, voice dark and deep and sending chills up the other’s spine. Kakashi presses the small ring against his parted lips, letting Iruka run his slick tongue over the curve, trying to decipher the object. “Feel familiar? It will soon.”

“Is that…?” He asks suddenly, ring still in his mouth as finally he can recognize the smooth surface and the rough handle against his chin.

Kakashi hums a confirmation, arousal burning under his own skin at the thought of what was to come.

Ever since that fateful night they met, when they were both young and troubled in their own ways, fucking Iruka with a kunai handle has been a staple of his hottest sexual fantasies. When that insecure teenager spread his legs for the elder ninja and mentioned playing with his weapons like this, Kakashi knew that he had to see it one day.

No time like the present, right?

Iruka has a habit of mouthing at things when he’s nervous, hence his frequent lip-biting and blowing Kakashi at random times of day, so he is already sucking on the pommel ring. As strangely cute and sexy as that is, the other ninja pulls the kunai away and kneels between his spread legs.

Spreading some lube across the metal handle (because he’s mean, not _cruel_ ) Kakashi slips three fingers into Iruka’s hole, just to make sure he’s loose enough.

The younger moans indulgently, head falling back as he finally gets to be filled. His tongue is heavy as spit pools in his mouth, muscles going limp as he sinks slowly into the comfortable darkness. This is the release he craves every time he and Kakashi collide, just trusting his body to someone else to bring him to the absolute height of pleasure.

“Hey, don’t forget,” the elder says before Iruka can go too far into subspace. He presses the pommel ring against his taint, making the man jump from the cold metal, and drags it down to his open hole.

“Huh?” Iruka hums, as the kunai is so close to inside him that he can almost feel the stretch.

Kakashi sets his free hand on the other man’s neck, a steady anchor for what’s to come, and also to feel that choked cry of pained pleasure as he thrusts the handle inward.

“Don’t cum,” he reminds him, just as the wide ring pops all the way in.

Iruka’s breath catches around a silent scream, eyes clenched shut even with the blindfold over them, as his insides are forced open by the ridged shape. It’s been a long time since he did this to himself, because at the peak of his sexual experimentation he started getting fucked regularly by an hot older man, so he hadn’t needed to in a while. Plus, as an adult he could buy real sex toys and not use sharp weapons to masturbate.

But his moderately-sized vibrator collection (which Kakashi has definitely seen) aside, there is nothing quite like the smooth metal splitting his ass apart. His mouth gapes open, needing something to bite on as Kakashi presses the handle in deeper, twisting it so ring pulls at his insides.

Kakashi watches closely, committing every detail to memory. The tight skin of his hole, reddened from abuse and clenching with every breath. Lube drips down the rest of the handle, spreading across the elder’s hand and making the blade slippery. He holds tighter to the kunai and doesn’t mind the way it cuts shallowly into his palm.

When the fist ridge of the handle pushes into Iruka he keens, overwhelmed with the rough texture. And then two free fingers press into his open mouth, petting his tongue and testing his gag reflex.

“Go ahead,” Kakashi allows him, and as Iruka sinks his teeth into his fingers, the man shoves the rest of the handle in all at once.

Iruka screams around the digits in his mouth, tasting blood but not realizing how badly he has bit the other man, and his mind in a flurry of sensation.

 _It hurts it hurts it hurts_ he thinks, and _it’s so good._

Kakashi could die happily at this moment and have no regrets. Just seeing the blade of a kunai, smeared with his own blood, sticking out of his gorgeous lover’s entrance, is enough for eternity.

Maybe he’s fucked up, Kakashi would admit, but that doesn’t take away from how fucking pretty Iruka looks right now.

 The younger is flushed from head to toe, dick bobbing against his clenched abs as it leaks constant drips of pre-cum, and hole bulging with the unforgiving shape of the handle. His lips are wet with blood and cheeks with running tears.

Kakashi wonders if he could describe this to Jiraiya, so the man could write it into the next _Icha Icha_ novel and Kakashi could remember it forever.

Alright, now Kakashi _knows_ he’s fucked up.

And then he yanks the kunai back all the way to the ring, angles it upwards a bit, and shoves it in deeper.

The metal is unyielding against his prostate, knocking every breath from Iruka and bruising him on the inside. The noises he makes are almost inhuman, desperate cries and moans as Kakashi forces a savage pace. His muscles clamp and quiver around the penetration, but he never gets a rest from the relentless thrusts.

It feels like he’s being ripped apart at the seams, and with every thrust of the hilt he arches into the terrible pleasure. An intense ache in his gut builds, so painful that his dazed mind wonders if he has been stabbed, and it travels down into his balls and cock.

“I can’t- please!” Iruka shrieks desperately around the fingers in his mouth, his dick throbbing with the overwhelming need to climax.

The older ninja hums contently and adds another finger into his mouth, and then another, so Iruka’s lips are stretched wide and his throat spasms.

“Stay still,” Kakashi commands in the voice that Iruka could never disobey, and then he trusts the kunai all the way in and lets go.

The younger groans at the sudden heaviness pulling on his insides, clenching his hole to get some kind of friction as the ring is just short of his prostate. He sucks gratefully on the fingers in his throat, head spinning as Kakashi’s other hand crawls up his body.

And then Kakashi pushes away the blindfold. The dim light of the bedroom is overwhelming, making more tears well up in Iruka's eyes. He blinks several times until they adjust, and then gets a great view of Kakashi pulling his dick out of his pants and jerking it roughly.

Iruka unashamedly loves the older man’s dick, and says so fairly often. There’s just something about the shape and size that make him want it inside him, his mouth or his ass, or wherever Kakashi wants to fuck him. Even now, body contorted and tied painfully, with a kunai handle in his hole and fingers in his mouth, Iruka gazes at that dick like it’s his favorite thing in the whole world.

Kakashi swipes his thumb over the darkened tip, pulling back his foreskin and rubbing his slit until thick drips of pre-cum roll down the shaft. With those dark, soulful eyes on him, it doesn’t take long before he orgasms.

Hot stripes of cum paint over Iruka’s body, smearing over his groin and ass cheeks, and at this point he’s shaking with need. He’s trying _so fucking hard_ not to cum, openly weeping and begging nonsense to the other ninja.

Kakashi knows that he could draw this out even longer, but Iruka is reaching his limit faster than usual. And the elder has just had a mind-blowing orgasm, so he’s feeling pretty generous.

He leans down to the younger’s folded body, biting into his ear and whispering “Now.”

Iruka cums so hard that his vision turns white, and briefly he wonders if he’s gone blind. That would be difficult to explain to the Hokage.

But very slowly the insane euphoria subsides and a wave of exhaustion washes over him. He finds himself still on the bed, but now bundled up in the cool fabric of his comforter. His limbs are sore as Kakashi slowly urges them to stretch, ropes discarded onto the floor.

Absentmindedly, Iruka realizes that there is nothing inside him any more as his pelvis shifts uncomfortably. Kakashi is probably going to use that kunai to kill someone on his next mission, and the other ninja tries not to think about how much he likes that idea.

For now though, the elder coaxes him to drink some water and promises a nice hot bath soon.

Iruka murmurs something, voice too heavy to be understood.

“Hm?” Kakashi tucks a few strands of damp hair away from the younger’s forehead.

“…Nothing,” Iruka mumbles softly, slowly realizing what he had just said.

_“I love you.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave kinky requests in the comments and I will try to write a way too long bonus chapter  
> XOXOX


	8. Bonus! kneel and learn your place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested:  
> You can’t tease the sensei-kink and then not write about it  
> &  
> a smut scene featuring face fucking

### Bonus! Chapter Eight: kneel and learn your place

The academy looms in the distance as Kakashi walks down the road, the darkened widows reflecting the shine of the full moon. It’s passed midnight in the late summer, so the stars are out and a balmy breeze wafts through the village.

Kakashi returned from and easy but time-wasting mission, only to find a small note on Iruka’s empty bed.

_When you get back, come to my classroom._

_Happy Birthday._

_\- Iruka-sensei_

Honestly, Kakashi has never gotten hard so fast.

It is concerning that the younger ninja found out that today was his birthday, which he hasn’t celebrated in over a decade. If he had to guess, Kakashi thinks that Gai probably told Iruka. But if _this_ is his birthday present, then the jōnin will get over it.

When he arrives at the academy, choosing to walk instead of appear there instantly so he can get a handle on his arousal, one lone window is dimly lit. The gates of the school yard is barely an obstacle, nor are the locked doors, and soon he is walking down the empty hallway.

Being here sure brings back memories, as the building hasn’t changed much since he was a student. Walking through the halls at night with a raging hard-on also brings back some very _personal_ memories.

Iruka’s class is at the end of the hall, and without hesitation Kakashi swings the door open and steps inside.

Leaning against his desk is the teacher, wearing his uniform and reading a book, and in the center of the classroom is a single desk. Iruka looks up from his book, eyes harsh as they scan over Kakashi, and he says “You’re late.”

It’s like all his filthy dreams have come true. The elder shoves his hands in his pockets and strides into the room, smirking as he eyes Iruka lustfully.

“Sorry,” He says insincerely, not hiding his leering at all. “Didn’t mean to keep you waiting _sensei_ ,” the title rolls off his tongue like he’s been longing to say it for years.

Iruka has to subtly repress the shiver that crawls down his spine, taking a breath before Kakashi can break his resolve.

“Take your seat,” He commands curtly, setting the book aside and crossing his arms over his chest.

The older ninja drops down into the seat, tempted to put his feet up on the desk and pretend to be the delinquent teenager he didn’t get to be in school. But instead he leans forward and watches eagerly as the teacher walks around him.

They both know that Iruka is stalling, trying to settle his nerves before going on with the scene. This isn’t their usual dynamic and the younger isn’t used to being the one in power, but Kakashi loves it anyway.

As Iruka passes by, the other ninja slides a hand across his thigh and gropes him lightly, just to test the teacher’s patience and to feel that tight muscle in his grasp. Instantly Iruka slaps his hand away, using the quick reflexes he must have to teach children how to use weapons. No child has ever tried to feel him up during class though.

Kakashi hums pleasurably, loving the sharp sting on his skin.

“Hands to yourself Kakashi,” he says firmly, easily noticing how the elder reacts to the slap. “We’ve been over this before.”

“Maybe I need a reminder,” he says, and reaches out to palm his ass.

This time Iruka grabs his wrist and pins it to the desk, leaning in until he’s eye-level with the other ninja.

A moment of hesitation passes as Iruka bites his lip, and Kakashi watches a nervous flush rise to his cheeks.

“Is this, like-” Iruka mumbles, looking unsurely down at the desk. “…I don’t know what I’m doing,” he quietly admits, eyes insecure as they avoid Kakashi’s.

The older man cups Iruka’s face and draws him close so their foreheads touch.

“No, you’re perfect,” he reassures, his mask the only thing keeping them from kissing. “Keep going.”

Iruka blushes again at the praise, focusing his thoughts before putting his stern sensei face back on.

_You’ve got this_ , he tells himself. _You’re in control._

Grabbing the other man’s hands, he pins them down to the desk again and squeezes, saying “If you keep causing trouble, I won’t let you take your exam.”

Kakashi raises a curious brow and rolls his hips against the uncomfortable seat.

“Oh really,” He says innocently, not even resisting the hold on his wrists. As his gaze crawl hungrily down Iruka’s chest to his groin, Kakashi asks “What kind of exam sensei?”

Iruka rolls his eyes, knowing that Kakashi already knows where this is going. “On your knees. Now,” he commands.

The older ninja drops to the floor so fast that Iruka wonders if this is more than just an casual fantasy. The desk gets shoved aside and Kakashi waits obediently for instruction, but not without a hint of amusement in his eyes.

“Is this an _oral exam_ —” he asks teasingly, only to be cut off when Iruka fists a hand in his hair and yanks his head back.

_Oh fuck_ , Kakashi feels the sharp pain light up his skin with tingles, eyes clouding as they look up at the man above him.

“Quiet,” the teacher says, punctuating it with another rough pull on Kakashi’s silver locks.

Then there is another hand on his face, slowly pulling down the edge of his mask, and Kakashi freezes. Something about it, a person over him and forcing his mask down, feels too vulnerable and he dodges the touch.

Iruka sees the way he flinches slightly and immediately loosens the grip on his hair.

He rubs a thumb over Kakashi’s cheek, where the bare skin is just peeking out, and asks “Are you okay…?”

The gentle, questioning touch brings the jōnin back to the present and his eyes find Iruka’s again.

“Yeah,” he nods, pulling his own mask down and nuzzling against the man’s covered groin. The desire rises in his blood as he feels the hard dick in his pants, saying “Don’t make me beg sensei.”

Iruka rolls his eyes but obliges. Grabbing Kakashi’s hair again, tugging when the man groans softly, he unlatches his pants and pulls his erection out. Kakashi licks his lips as the hard dick bobs in front of his face, mouth opening and tongue dashing out to lick over the dark tip.

But before he can just swallow the whole thing down, the teacher grips his hair and makes Kakashi hold still. With his free hand he cups the elder’s jaw, aggressively forcing his thumb into Kakashi’s mouth to hold it open. The jōnin doesn’t have an oral fixation like Iruka does, but _damn does it feel good._

The dark gleam in Iruka’s eyes convey very clearly that he’s in control now. Kakashi wonders briefly if that look alone could make him cum in his pants, like he really is a teenager again.

Iruka grabs the base of his own dick and guides it slowly into Kakashi’s open mouth, until he can push the tip into his throat. Both men moan in relief, spit smearing across Kakashi’s chin as he sucks on the hard cock.

Before he can start using any of his skills, which can usually make the younger cry tears of pleasure, Kakashi gets his hair pulled again. Iruka thrusts into his throat roughly, mumbling curses as the man gags around his dick.

From there it devolves into sloppy face-fucking, the teacher forcing a fast rhythm that Kakashi follows contently, loving the way the dick stretches his mouth and throat. He slides his hands into the waist of Iruka’s pants, pulling them down enough so Kakashi can grip his ass.

“Oh- Oh damn,” the younger man stutters, hips thrusting frantically until Kakashi rubs a dry finger over his hole.

Iruka pulls his dick out of the hot mouth, pre-cum and spit rolling down his shaft as he tries not to finish right then.

“I'm an over-achiever,” Kakashi mumbles mischievously before sucking the sensitive head back into his mouth.

“You’re a trouble maker,” Iruka accuses breathlessly, steadying his feet as he starts fucking the man’s throat again.

And then his foot brushes between Kakashi’s spread legs, accidently rubbing the large bulge of his dick. Kakashi moans loudly and bucks his hips forward without meaning to.

The two men stop mid thrust, bodies stiff as their eyes meet awkwardly, dick still in the elder’s mouth.

_Well that’s… something_ , Iruka thinks, before he curiously rubs the toe of his shoe into Kakashi’s erection again. The reaction is instant.

The mouth on his dick pulls away, Kakashi groaning and grinding into the friction. He lays his cheek on Iruka’s hip and mouths at his shaft.

“Sensei…” He moans gratefully and looks up at Iruka with heavy, pleading eyes.

“Yeah?” the teacher asks, grabbing his dick and rubbing the tip against Kakashi parted lips.

The older man nods before slurping that cock back into his mouth, pressing his hips forward and humping against Iruka’s shin. His skin prickles with pleasure, sucking and flexing his throat as Iruka fists his hair in pleasure. The sick, twisted feeling of degradation makes his dick leak pre cum, soaking a stain into his pants as he rubs off on the other man.

Just the right angle makes Kakashi moan and choke around the wide head of Iruka’s dick and then the teacher is hunching over, grabbing at his shoulders and cumming hard. Kakashi swallows all of it, the hot seed bittersweet on his tongue, and even as Iruka stops shaking he keeps sucking at his dick, not letting him go soft.

When Iruka finally yanks on his hair until he has to pull of his cock, Kakashi bites a hickey into the tender skin of his inner thigh. Marking the dark skin until it bruises, the man keeps grinding his hard dick into Iruka’s leg.

Iruka watches, seeing the pink flush across Kakashi’s face as he tries to get off and his dick gives a limp twitch. He pets back the older man’s hair, taking a breath and saying “You are so getting detention for this.”

Kakashi howls in pleasure, his nose scrunching up and eyes clenching in a way that Iruka thinks is really cute, as he cums in his pants. Afterward he flops back onto the floor, relaxed all over and a dark stain spreading in the crotch of his training pants.

For lack of a better option, Iruka just shakily sits down beside him, fixing his own pants and idly rubbing Kakashi’s thigh.

“You good?” he asks as the elder keeps breathing heavily.

“Fuck…” Kakashi sighs, voice husky as a content smile appears across his face. He shifts uncomfortably because of the cum drying in his underwear, but he can’t be bothered to move. “Yeah.”

The younger man leans down and kisses him, mumbling a belated “Happy birthday.”

Kakashi huffs out a laugh and just shoves his tongue into Iruka’s mouth. They could happily make out on the class room floor for quite a long time, but after a few moments the teacher asks “You want to fuck me on my desk?”

“Definitely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a pretty short one sorry  
> but pls comment requests for more filthy sex acts they get me motivated  
> Also if you have already requested something i really appriciate it. Im gonna try to do most of them, but can't promise to get to them all. It's kinda just like what inspires me most
> 
> XOXO


	9. Bonus! take me out tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested:   
> A Jealousy scene would be so fucking hot   
> &  
> kakashi and iruka end up going out with the other jonins and try to hide their relationship but kakashi can't help himself and it's obvious anyway, perhaps he gets jealous because someone hits on iruka or something lol
> 
> btw this isnt quite what happens in the chapter (sorry) but these requests did inspire it.

### Bonus! Chapter Nine: take me out tonight

Kakashi sits on Iruka’s couch, sipping tea and reading one of his favorite _Icha Icha_ books, imagining his favorite ninja sensei in the positions described in the novel. Said sensei is sitting on the floor, grading a large stack of papers and oblivious to Kakashi’s musings. 

“So…” the elder ninja breaks the comfortable silence, marking his page before closing the book.

“I’ll suck your dick after I grade these tests,” Iruka says without looking up from his work, so maybe he’s not completely unaware of what Kakashi was thinking. “Give me like, ten minutes.”

Kakashi considers the offer for a moment, before speaking up again.

“Actually,” he says, watching Iruka write encouraging notes to his students in the margins of their papers. He’s starting to think that this warm feeling in his chest is more than just desire. “I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight.”

Iruka’s brow furrows and he finally looks up.

“Like dinner?” the young man asks, blinking several times. And then he launches into what Kakashi calls _protective-mom mode._ “Have you been eating? You know you’re not supposed to keep taking soldier pills after missions, right?”

The older man rolls his eyes, not admitting that he usually does have soldier pills instead of meals.

“No, not like that. And quit trying to parent me, that’s what you have Naruto for,” he says, making Iruka blush and sputter defensively. “And I was thinking we could go out for a drink.”

That makes the younger ninja go silent, staring at Kakashi’s masked face confused, and then his eyes dart around the room suspiciously. Kakashi wonders if he should be offended.

Iruka hesitates before asking “…Like a date?”

“I suppose,” the elder answers in that vague, noncommittal way that makes Iruka suspicious of his intentions. “Is that a problem?”

“No, I just- um,” Iruka says quickly, eyes darting away embarrassed. “We don’t usually do _that_ ,” he says, making an awkward gesture when Kakashi raises a brow. 

“I used to take you out all the time,” he says simply, and then falters “back when…” _you were underage and I was taking advantage of you._

_Damn it_ , Kakashi thinks to himself. _Way to ruin the mood._

“Were we dating back then?” Iruka asks suddenly, eyes shining with a flash off youthful naivety, making him look very much like the fourteen year-old Kakashi met so long ago.

The older man just says “Sort of.”

Iruka studies him for a moment, biting his bottom lip anxiously as he considers his next words.

“…Are we dating now?” he asks, a hint of vulnerability slipping into his voice.

And Kakashi, master of emotional aversion, says again “Sort of.”

With that Iruka deflates a bit, looking slightly disappointed, and Kakashi thinks that now he’s really fucked this up.

“Okay…” the young man says, a half smile tugging at his lip. “Let me finish these tests and then I’ll get changed.”

Kakashi silently heaves a sigh of relief, the uncomfortable regret in his chest easing as Iruka goes back to grading. They sit in a tense silence for a few minutes, until Kakashi can't resist teasing the other man.

“…You can still suck my dick if you want,” he says with a smirk.

“Kakashi,” Iruka says sternly, despite the playful excitement in his eyes, and the jōnin interprets it as a firm _maybe_.

 

A while later Iruka has filed the papers away and put on some casual clothes, while Kakashi has shucked his training gear and might have gotten a blowjob. The late evening sky is dark and clear as they walk through town, eyes trained to the road in awkward silence.

Iruka wonders if it would be too weird for them to hold hands, and then feels stupid for wanting something so juvenile. The masked ninja would probably not appreciate the public display of affection.

_Then why are we going on a date?_ Iruka asks himself. He’s getting mixed signals from Kakashi’s vagueness.

But they arrive at the bar soon enough, lively with other ninjas but not as crowded yet. They sit at the bar and Kakashi promptly orders sake for them both.

“I’ve got school in the morning,” Iruka says as the little cup of alcohol is set before him. “So only a drink or two, okay?”

“Whatever you say, sensei,” Kakashi says, winking at him and doing that impressive trick where he can drink without removing his mask.

The younger man takes a sip and tries to ignore the fluttering in his gut.

 

Despite the awkward start to the night, both ninjas actually relax after ‘ _a drink or two_ ’ and start talking like they usually would, mostly about work, village drama, and frustrating ninja students.

And then the evening’s tone shifts dramatically.

“Iruka!” Someone shouts brashly, and the two man turn to see a scantily dressed woman with a feral grin. “I never thought I’d see you around here.”

“Hey Anko,” Iruka says as she throws her arms around him. “I’m just, uh-”

Anything else he was going to say is cut off when she basically shoves her chest in his face. Anko always had her own style of intimidating affection.  

She catches sight of Kakashi as he snickers at the way Iruka is trying to escape her unyielding embrace.

“Ooooo, Kakashi…” Anko leers at him, finally releasing the other ninja. “Nice to see you too.”

The elder gives her a nod and asks “What are you doing in town?”

Since being promoted to jōnin a few years ago, Anko has taken constant missions that have kept her out of the village. And when she is around, she's usually partying and taking care of her snake collection.

“I’m proctoring the chūnin exams,” She says, a devious glint in her eyes.

“Really?” Iruka says in shock, a look of horror crossing his face as he imagines his newly graduated students being tortured by his old schoolmate.  

“Those poor kids,” Kakashi laments.

_Who the fuck thought that was a good idea_? he asks himself. 

“Yeah, I’m going to put them through Hell,” she says gleefully while ordering a drink for herself. “Will I see any of your genin there?” Anko asks Kakashi.

“Uhhhh—” the man falters, very aware of the intense glare Iruka is giving him already.

The absolute fury on the younger man’s aura is palpable to everyone nearby, even making Anko inch away cautiously.

_If he puts Naruto up for that fucking test…_ Iruka can feel his blood boiling as Kakashi tries to avoid the question. _Who cares if he has a nice dick? I’ll still kill him._

What the jōnin could really use right now is a distraction…

“Kakashi! My eternal rival!” a loud voice booms through the bar as a meaty arm hooks around his shoulders. “The night is alive with youthful joy with you here!”

“Gai, uh- Good to see you too,” Kakashi lies lamely, but is grateful when Gai starts to drag him across the room. He gives a casual shrug to Iruka, who is now too surprised to be plotting Kakashi’s death.

“I challenge you to a drinking contest! Loser must stub his toes a thousand times on the leg of an iron coffee table,” Gai announces as he orders two large bottles of sake.

The masked ninja blinks once, twice, and is still pretty confused.

“…What?”

In their wake, Anko hops onto Kakashi’s empty seat and says “Let’s do shots Iruka.”

“What-?” he tries to say, right before she shoves a shot of sake into his mouth.

So much for taking it easy tonight. 

 

A little while later, after he has kept Gai from jumping off the roof, Kakashi escapes the drunken hold of his friend. The drinking contest was deemed a tie when the bartender started serving Gai water instead of sake, and the enthusiastic ninja didn’t notice for three more drinks.

The bar had gotten busier as the night grew later, and now the place is congested with ninjas and civilians. It reminds Kakashi of why he usually doesn’t go out.

There’s a slight wobble to his step that tells the man that he’s had one too many, but his high chakra levels makes his metabolism fast. He’ll be tipsy for an hour or so, and then all the alcohol in his system will burn off. All he wants right now is to find Iruka, fuck him senseless in the bathroom, and sleep off this dizzy feeling.

Except Iruka isn’t where Kakashi thought he was, instead there’s Anko flirting with some poor chūnin who’s hypnotized by her chest. She smirks when she sees the elder ninja stumbling over, and sends a pointed look to a dark corner of the room.

Kakashi lays a steadying hand on the bar and sees a very red-faced Iruka talking to some guy in ninja gear, who is leaning in closer than necessary for a normal conversation.

Kakashi hears a deep, menacing grumbling, and then realizes that it’s himself. He’s fucking _growling._

Anko shoves her boy-toy aside and saddles up to Kakashi, gleeful as she sees him glare at the ninja talking to Iruka. 

“Who’s that?” the masked ninja asks through gritted teeth, palm itching to send a kunai flying.

The guy is muscular, shoulders and arms exposed by his chūnin vest, with dark hair, stubble, and mostly unremarkable features. Kakashi really doesn’t care what he looks like, because Iruka is laughing and idly rubbing the bridge of his nose, subconsciously trying to hide his scar. It’s a nervous habit that Kakashi has noticed over the years, and seeing it now puts an uncomfortably empty ache in his chest.

“Hanzo Ono, we were in the same class at the academy,” Anko says, slurring her words a bit, but otherwise composed. There are quite a few shot glasses on the bar though, so she must be good at hiding it. “He used to have a crush on Iruka.”

Kakashi stands stock still, trying to become sober by sheer force of will before he sets the bar on fire. 

“…Oh,” he says flatly.

Anko cackles hysterically, downing another shot and saying “Men are so fucking transparent.”

The man just clenches his jaw and reminds himself that he can’t just kill a fellow ninja, no matter how high rank he is.

After she’s done laughing at his seething hatred, she slaps him on the shoulder and says “Well go on Kakashi, get your man before someone else does.”

Any other time he wouldn’t let her goad him into something so stupid, but usually Iruka isn’t involved. But Kakashi does take a moment to temper his anger (which he refuses to recognize as jealousy), before he slips through the crowd.

When he walks up to the two chūnin, the look on his covered face must be absolutely murderous because Hanzo shivers in fear as their eyes meet. Not caring about all the people in the bar, Kakashi slides an arm around Iruka’s waist and _subtly_ pulls the man towards his chest.

Iruka stumbles into Kakashi, blinking up at him with dark doe-eyes and a bashful grin crosses his face.

“Hey,” he mumbles, skin hot with alcohol flush as he nuzzles into Kakashi’s shoulder.

And immediately the jōnin feels all his possessive anger fade away, because drunk Iruka is  _so damn cute._ Even so, Kakashi can’t resist intimidating the guy who can't seem to take a hint.

“Am I interrupting?” he asks, voice dripping with fake sincerity.

Then he dips his fingers under Iruka’s shirt to pet the dip of his back, while giving another death glare at Hanzo. Iruka just purrs contently while the other ninja starts backing away slowly.

“Uh- No, I just,” Hanzo says awkwardly. “I’ve got to get going, bye Iruka.”

The very drunk young man looks confused but gives a half-hearted wave as the man darts away, before leaning heavily on Kakashi.

“Friend of yours?” The elder ninja asks, more playful than angry now as his puts his other arm around Iruka’s waist.

“Huh? Oh, not really. We went to school together,” he slurs a bit with a shrug, but otherwise just enjoys being held. “And his little sister’s in my class now.”

Kakashi can’t resist sliding a hand down and squeezing the curve of his ass, saying “Really? Seemed like he was being pretty friendly.”

Iruka has to bite his bottom lip to stifle a shameless groan, and Kakahsi wants to kiss him breathless. To bad they’re in public, even though the elder keeps groping him anyway.

“Oh fuck, what did Anko tell you?” the chūnin asks, rolling his eyes and sputtering. “Pfft, I wasn’t even into Hanzo back then, and definitely not now.”

“Yeah?” Kakashi is just teasing him now, but it’s worth it for the flirtatious way Iruka loops his arms around his shoulders.  

“I always liked the older boys,” Iruka whispers, swaying slightly as he tangles his fingers in Kakashi’s tousled hair.

“I bet you did,” the man says, keeping him from falling over as he loses balance.

Looking around, Kakashi finds a quiet corner of the bar and herds Iruka over, keeping the younger ninja from tripping over his own feet. Sitting down at the bar stool, he just pulls Iruka right onto his lap and tries to get him to quit squirming, while also pinching his thighs and ass some more.

Across the crowded place Gai is busy trying to figure out why he is upside down, but Anko is still taking shots when she catches sight of the two ninjas. Iruka is straddling Kakashi’s lap, leisurely grinding their hips while the older man feels him up.

“Damn,” Anko says whistfully. “Lucky bastard.”

The young man who foolishly offered to buy her a drink looks over and asks uncomfortably “…Which one?”

“Either,” she says without hesitation, finishing off another drink before turning to the guy. “Who are you again?”

Iruka slumps against Kakashi’s shoulder, blinking sleepily as he traces the edge of his mask.

“You’re not drunk,” he accuses, pouting when the elder just shrugs in response. “That’s not fair.”

Kakashi is still a little tipsy, but not nearly as sloshed as Iruka is. Anko must have really shoved those drinks down his throat. Their eyes meet for a moment before Iruka ducks his head down, anxiously rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“Don’t do that,” Kakashi says softly, touching his cheek to make the younger look up again.

“What?” Iruka asks, still darting his eyes down and biting at his lip.

Kakashi wants to say something, feels like he just on the precipice of something important, but the words don’t come to him. It’s something about being in a full bar and feeling like they are the only people in the world. Something about not wanting Iruka to hide his scar, but liking the way he bites his lip. Something about wanting Iruka to meet his dogs and sleeping in the same bed and having Naruto over for dinner some nights.

Damn, sake makes him such a sap.

“Can I take you home?” he finally says, noticing how the teacher’s eyes are drifting shut.

“Mhm,” he hums in agreement, laying his head on Kakashi’s shoulder. “Will you stay over?’

“Yeah.”

 

One very difficult walk to Iruka’s apartment later, in which halfway Kakashi gave up on making him walk home and picked him up, he finally drops the man into bed. Then he’s wrestling his shoes off and making the younger drink a glass of water, all the while Iruka is squirming and complaining.

Tomorrow Kakashi is going to spank him so hard for being a brat.

“Fuck me,” Iruka says when the elder finally lies down beside him, half-asleep already. “You can do whatever you want.”

“Not tonight,” Kakashi says, letting Iruka snuggle into his side.

“Why?” he whines, not even able to open his eyes.

Kakashi had taken his mask off before he got into bed, so he kisses Iruka’s parted lips until he settles down again.

“You’re drunk,” he says. “And you have school in the morning.”

Iruka is already asleep before Kakashi is done talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sex i have bamboozled you again. this is just a filler episode.   
> but srsly it's 2019 don't have sex with drunk people it's not okay.
> 
> More sex coming soon   
> please request kinky things, im kind of in a inspiration rut and i'm looking for that spark.  
> I do appreciate all the love and support though, it keeps me motivated. Thank you all for reading.
> 
> XOXOX


	10. Bonus! fill me up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested: How about a breeding kink? Like Kakashi want to pump his fun into Iruka and keep him plug up. He puts so much fun into Iruk a that he looks pregnant.

### Bonus! Chapter Ten: fill me up

Kakashi blames Naruto for this. Well, he blames Naruto for getting in the way of a fight he was having with a rogue ninja, which resulted in Kakashi being stabbed, which made him overexert his chakra to keep his heart beating, putting him on a week of med leave when they get back to the village, which then leads to Iruka fussing over him for that entire week.

That’s not so bad, Iruka comes over to his house and doesn’t even question the eight talking dogs that rush up to sniff him. Despite Kakashi’s complaints, Iruka insists on cooking and tidying up the cluttered apartment and making sure Kakashi doesn’t start training before the week is up. Besides being forced to relax and stay in the house, a week to themselves is pretty nice. They have slow, soft sex and Kakashi convinces the other man to wake him up with a blowjob every morning, in exchange for not sneaking out at night.

But what really makes this week memorable is when Kakashi hobbles into the kitchen and sees Iruka, stirring something at the stove and humming softly, with Pakkun snuggled in the crook of his arm. The pug looks very content to be cradled like a baby, snuffling happily when Iruka would scratch behind his ears.

And then Iruka looks up from the food to Kakashi, smiling softly and dark eyes warm, as the masked ninja feels his entire world turn upside down.

“Dinner’s going to be ready soon,” Iruka says casually.

Kakashi doesn’t respond but comes closer, sliding an arm around his waist and laying his cheek on Iruka’s shoulder. He rubs Pakkun’s belly and the ninkin grumbles. Usually Kakashi would tease him mercilessly for acting like a spoiled lapdog, but he doesn’t.

Instead he has the persistent thought of _I want this._

 

Like most emotional moments in Kakashi’s life, he tries to repress it. This works for a while, the week of med leave passes and he gets back to missions and training his team for the upcoming chūnin exams. He and Iruka have agreed to not to argue about the exams any more than they already have, but the subject is still tense.

What does change is that Iruka starts coming over to Kakashi’s house more often. During missions the teacher will stop by to check on the dogs, even though Kakashi insists that they can take care of themselves. And sometimes the jōnin comes home late to find Iruka asleep in his bed, with the dogs lounging around the room and Pakkun at the foot of the bed.

It’s also pretty convenient to fuck in this house rather than Iruka’s apartment, as there’s no neighbors to complain when a _certain someone_ gets too loud, and there’s no Naruto interrupting them. But Kakashi can’t stop thinking about Iruka in his kitchen, barefoot and making dinner, while cradling his dog like a baby. And then that very heartwarming image takes a decidedly sexual turn.

Really, Kakashi has been having sex for over a decade, since his first fumbling handjob with a _teammate who will remain nameless,_ so he thought that by now there can’t be a kink he hasn’t tried before. Yet his thoughts keep drifting to the desire to filling Iruka up with his cum until his stomach swells, like he’s pregnant with Kakashi’s baby.

 _Why am I like this?_ Kakashi asks silently, but the universe does not answer.

 

One morning, after a rare full night sleep with Iruka curled around his back, Kakashi wakes up to see the teacher petting each of the dogs goodbye before leaving for the academy. The elder ninja is a bit annoyed that he didn’t wake up early enough for morning sex, but at least he actually feels well rested for once. As he gets ready to take his team out for training, Pakkun meanders up on his stubby legs and gives the ninja’s ankle a thorough sniff.

“You’re in love,” the ninkin determines with a gruff snort.

Kakashi gives the little dog a skeptical look and says “That’s not a thing you can smell.”

“But I’m not wrong,” Pakkun says, letting the ninja pick him up and plop him on the bed.

Instead of responding, Kakashi gives the pug a patronizing pat on the head. When Pakkun growls at him in annoyance, the man just growls back. 

When Kakashi comes back home in the late evening Iruka is there, sitting on the floor with Shiba’s head in his lap and Bull lying at his other side, idly petting both dogs as he writes out a lesson plan.

“Hi,” the younger glances up briefly and asks “How was training?”

“They’re all still stuck in a genjutsu, I’ll check on them in a few hours,” Kakashi says, winking when Iruka gives him a judgmental glare.

There’s a persistent patting at his calf, and Kakashi looks down to see Pakkun batting his paw against his leg, asking to be picked up.

“You lazy lapdog,” the jōnin says, but indulgently picks up the grumpy pug anyway.

“Be nice,” Iruka says without looking up from his lesson plan.

Kakashi just sits down on the floor beside him, letting Pakkun snuffle against his chest and rubbing Shiba’s belly until his foot is thumping against the floor. Otherwise, they all sit in comfortable silence, Iruka rolling up his lesson and leaning his cheek against the elder’s shoulder and scratching Pakkun behind his ears.

In the serine moment, Kakashi realizes that he doesn’t remember what emptiness feels like.   

And then he thinks about pumping Iruka full of cum and worshiping his bulging belly.

 

Just before midnight Iruka refuses any type of affection until Kakashi goes out and checks on his team. The kids are still stuck in the very complex genjutsu their leader created, so he just herds them into a safe place where they can collapse from exhaustion by dawn. At least they’ll all be so tired tomorrow that Kakashi can take the day off.

The house is dark when he gets back, and most of the dogs are curled up across the living room floor. Even Pakkun is lying on the couch, when the pug usually sleeps at the foot of the bed, and that’s the first clue to Kakashi that something is up. The second clue is the soft glow under the closed bedroom door.

Pulling his mask down and dropping his vest to the floor, Kakashi slips into the room without disturbing the dogs and is met the sight of Iruka split open on his own fingers and lesurally rubbing his dick. The elder ninja stands in the doorway for a moment, eyes mapping out every inch of dark, glistening skin in front of him, and a small smile creeps onto his face.

Iruka groans softly and bites his lip, fingers jerking to thrust deeper into himself, and then he looks up at Kakashi.

“You coming?” he says, spreading his legs wider and letting his hard cock flop against his stomach.

“Definatly,” Kakashi says, tugging his shirt off and giving Iruka a saucy wink. “In more ways than one.”

The younger sputters a laugh, trying to be annoyed but failing miserably, and pulls his wet fingers out of his asshole.

“Get over here.”

Kakashi doesn’t need to be told twice, kicking his pants off as he climbs into bed and pulling out his thick cock to tease the head against Iruka’s stretched rim. The other man wraps his arms around his shoulders, tracing the curves and muscles of Kakashi’s back. They share a few wet, sloppy kisses as their hips slot together, and in one slow thrust Kakashi is buried to the hilt inside him.

A slow, swaying rhythm builds between them, kissing idly as Kakashi pulls almost all the way out and then snaps his hips forward. Iruka mewls, trying to keep his voice down but slowly losing control, and hooks his legs around the elder's waist.

The first time they had sex in Kakashi’s house, with Iruka straddling him and rutting their dripping dicks together, the younger abruptly stopped with an expression of humiliated shock crossed his face

“What is it?” Kakashi asked.

“Your dogs, they’re right over there,” Iruka said, looking back at the close door to the living room, and his cheeks turned dark red with embarrassment. “They can hear us.”

“No, don’t move,” Kakashi said desperately, groping his thighs to keep him from pulling away. “They don’t care.”

And because the universe hates him and his dogs love seeing him suffer, Pakkun’s gruff voice piped up from behind the door.

“Yeah we do!” he shouted, snorting as the other dogs howled along with laughter.

“Pakkun I’ll get you neutered” Kakashi threatened through grit teeth, but his dick was already starting to go soft.

That evening ended prematurely, but after that the man was able to convince Iruka that his ninkin really don’t mind if they have sex, no matter how much of a brat Pakkun is. Really, the dogs are just happy to see their owner less mopey than usual, and Iruka gives really good belly rubs.

This kind of slow, gentle sex is soothing in a way that Kakashi didn’t know fucking could be. All the warm skin and soft noises wrap around him and quiet the dark voices in his mind, easing years of guilt that he can’t deal with alone. He rolls his hips indulgently, grinding the head of his dick into Iruka’s prostate while sucking on his bottom lip, and his hands naturally drift down to the man’s stomach.

“What ah-! Are you doing?” Iruka asks, huffing out little giggles as Kakashi strokes his abdomen.

Kakashi stills and blinks, just realizing that he’s rubbing the indents of Iruka’s hips and petting his stomach. Iruka arches into the touch and stokes his thumb over the elders cheek, eyes warm and sweet as their hips keep rolling together.

And then it’s like Kakashi is struck by lightning and he’s cumming so hard that his eyes cross.

A moment later his heart restarts and he can draw a breath again, Kakashi’s vision clears to see Iruka fisting his own cock and a stream of cum leaking from his still stuffed hole.

Still mostly hard, Kakashi bats his hand away, ignoring Iruka’s confused look to grab his thigh and bend him in half. Roughly thrusting back in, Kakashi watches a small bulge form in the younger man’s stomach.

“Oh fuck-” Iruka groans, loving this angle and the way it abuses his prostate.

Kakashi leans in, mouthing along they younger man’s ear and saying “I’m going to fucking breed you.”

Iruka blinks his lustfull eyes up at the other man, brain slowly processing what he just heard.

“What?”

But he gets very distracted when Kakashi bites into his neck and squeezes his dick.

What feels like hours later, to Iruka at least, he’s lying on his front and his hips are propped up with a pillow as Kakashi just _keeps fucking him._ A cold line of drool slips down his cheek, but honestly he can barely feel anything but the heavy feeling in his gut and the dick thrusting into him.

Kakashi cums for the fifth time, finally feeling that tight ache in his balls that tells him that he can’t force out another orgasm, but keeps his dick deep in Iruka’s wet hole.

“You doing alright?” he asks, tapping the younger’s tear stained cheek softly.

Iruka groans and rubs his face into the bedspread, saying “What is with you today?”

Kakashi chuckles and lays a couple of apologetic kisses along his spine.

“Can I put something in you?” he asks softly, rubbing the tender rim clenching around his shaft.

Iruka, overstimulated beyond his imagination, sends a glare over his shoulder and tries to kick Kakashi.

The elder ninja chuckles and dodges easily, saying “Not like that, just-” He pulls his cock out but quickly shoves his thumb in to keep all that cum inside. Reaching over to his nightstand, Kakashi opens the drawer and pulls out a wide butt plug.

“How long have you had that?” Iruka eyes it, unable to get hard again but thinking longingly about that heavy bulb inside of him.

“Don’t worry about it,” Kakashi says with another kiss on his shoulder, tapping the rubber tip against his rim until Iruka nods.

Kakashi slips his thumb out and pushes all that leaking cum back in before plugging him up and helping the younger man roll onto his back.

There’s a dark cum stain on the pillow under his hips, so Kakashi just throws it onto the floor. Iruka lies back, breathing heavy as his stomach distends in a gentle curve. The elder lays his hands reverently on the bulge and traces every inch of the taught skin.

“You look so fucking good like this,” Kakashi murmurs, voice deep and huskey with lust as he strokes his swollen stomach. “Like I got you pregnant.”

“We’re going to have to talk about that later,” Iruka says, eyes glazing over as he allows Kakashi to worship his belly. “And if you wanted to see me fat, you could have just bought me ramen.”

The elder ninja leans down and kisses along the ridge of his stomach, whispering into his skin “You’re not fat, you’re beautiful,”

Iruka raises an unimpressed brow, but Kakashi notices the bashful blush rising to his face, and says “Is this in one of your hentai books?”

“Maybe.”

Then Kakashi applies a gentle pressure on the swollen bump and Iruka squirms from the intense pressure on his insides.

“Oh fuck-” he groans. “Don’t do that.”

Kakshi relents, now messaging the dimples in his lower abdomen.

“It’s not like I really wanted to knock you up,” He says after a moment, a rare flash of insecurity shining in his eyes, and he quickly looks away from Iruka’s curious gaze. “I mean- it’s just-”

The younger takes one of Kakashi’s hands in his, tangling their fingers and squeezing reassuringly. “It’s okay.”

_It’s okay to not know what you want._

Kakashi understands the silent message and kisses him. Then he trails his tongue down his neck to his chest and stomach.

“Can you stay like this for a little longer?” he asks, still wanting to feel up this belly for a while.

“Yeah, if you carry me to the shower,” Iruka says, entertaining himself by stroking Kakashi’’s tousled hair.  

“Deal.”

Later on they lay in the dark bedroom, still damp from their shower and close to falling asleep, when Iruka asks “So you don’t want kids?”

Kakashi stokes the ridged line of the younger man’s spine, knowing that Iruka is hiding his face in the bedding for a reason.

“Are you trying to tell me something?” he can’t resist teasing him anyway.

“No, I just-” Iruka peaks up from the pillow, voice earnest as he says “You’d be a good dad.”

Kakashi stares into those dark eyes for a long moment, as if the depth of the whole universe was in them. As if they could really have the future neither had ever considered possible.

Instead of saying so, or saying _I love you_ like he knows he should, Kakashi says “I’d make them call you mom.”

Iruka glares and hits him in the face with a pillow.

“Fuck you,” he says.

“I’ll make Naruto call you mom now,” Kakashi teases again, very much deserving to be hit with the pillow again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No there will not be mpreg in this story, sorry about it.  
> But anyway, I am still taking requests for kinky sex things or plot points, but this story has gotten way more feelings-y than I expected.  
> I think I'm only going to write two more chapter, one is already planned out but the other is not. so make sure to leave a request because I'm open to all ideas.  
> Thanks for reading!  
> XOXOXX


	11. Bonus! make a man out of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested:  
> I want to know the details about Iruka 15th birthday  
> &  
> three Kakashi with one Iruka? 
> 
> ....and maybe something extra

### Bonus! Chapter Eleven: make a man out of you

_A few years ago…_

Kakashi returns from a five day mission in the desert irritable and with sand in places that he doesn’t want to think about. A hot shower sounds heavenly right now, especially if he has a cute little chūnin to wash his back.

 _Speaking of which,_ Kakashi thinks, estimating the time by the setting sun and approaching Iruka’s apartment. _Right on time._

For once, Kakashi has made sure that he isn’t late. It’s a special occasion of course.

When he senses Iruka’s chakra, Kakashi transports himself there, appearing right behind the kid in his bedroom and sliding his arms around his waist. Iruka, mid changing out of his training gear, startles in his arms and fights against that hold until the older man leans in to nuzzle his neck.

“Hey,” He mumbles, feeling Iruka’s racing heart as he catches his breath.

“I could’ve stabbed you asshole,” the teenager says, and indeed there is a kunai gripped in his fist, poised and ready to attack his ambusher.

Kakashi smirks and presses his hips firmly to Iruka’s tight ass.

“Kinky.”

Iruka huffs a laugh and rolls his eyes, but Kakashi gets to see that cute, crooked smile he’s become so fond of. Slipping the kunai out of his hand, the elder ninja hugs him closer and nudges their noses together. Their eyes meet and a pleasant silence blooms between them for a calm moment. The warmth of Iruka’s body pressed against his own makes Kakashi forget about any irritating missions under the desert sun.

“You’re back early,” Iruka says, breath hot against Kakashi’s mask.

The elder ninja hums in response, considering kissing the boy breathless but deciding to save that for later.

“It’s your birthday,” he says finally, thumbs rubbing the dips of Iruka’s hips.

“Oh, um-” he stalls, then looks toward the floor bashfully. “Yeah, it’s not a big deal.”

The dark flush on his face betrays him, squirming with the idea that Kakashi rushed back from a mission for his birthday.

Kakashi brings a hand up to Iruka’s cheek, making the younger look at him again and stroking his thumb over his plush bottom lip. “Really? ‘Cause I was going to spoil you tonight,” the man growls into his ear and slips his other hand under his shirt and pinches his left nipple playfully.

The kid groans, letting his mouth open and sucking idly on his thumb.

“O-okay,” Iruka mumbles, tasting the faint metallic taste of dried blood on Kakashi’s skin. Already his head is spinning with heat and want.

With a few gentle nudges and some more cruel twists to his nipples, Kakashi herds the kid to the bed and lays him onto his back.

“I’ve got to shower,” Kakashi says, dragging his touch down the teen’s chest before pulling away. “Be ready for me when I’m done.”

Iruka nods, nibbling on his bottom lip and already trying to shimmy out of his training pants.

Kakashi gives him a wink before ducking into the bathroom, hearing the needy whimpers and knowing that Iruka is already getting desperate. He showers quickly, just enough to get the dust and blood from his skin. While he rinses off, the man plans out every second, every angle of how he’s going to rip Iruka to shreds, and his dick is so hard already. Fisting his shaft roughly and rubbing the head of his cock, the jōnin imagines the tight squeeze of Iruka’s throat, with those pretty dark eyes blinking up at him.

 _Oh fuck…_ Kakashi jerks himself faster, not bothering with edging himself when he has a not imaginary Iruka eagerly waiting in bed for him. He cums quickly, energy surging under his skin as he feels invigorated. He’s going to need the stamina. 

After he gets out of the shower Kakashi pulls his loose pants back on, not bothering with anything underneath, and slips on his mask. Meandering down the hall, Kakashi lingers in the doorway as his eyes fall on Iruka.

The kid lying across his blankets, naked and skin pink as he fingers himself slowly, and biting his other wrist to keep quiet. His eyes are shut as he groans softly, fingers rub insistently at his prostate, making his back arch and toes curl into the sheets. His dark hair is unbound and fanned across the pillows, but his headband is still over his forehead.

Kakashi sees a flash of his stretched pink rim as the teenager spreads his fingers, and the elder decides that he’s done watching.

“Don’t you look good,” Kakashi says, more to himself that Iruka, but the teenager startles and closes his legs quickly.

Hungry eyes dragging over his dark skin, the jōnin watches as Iruka sits up and bites his lip timidly. But he knows some of this innocence is put on, because this is the same kid that shamelessly begged Kakashi to _“fuck my whore throat until I can’t talk tomorrow”_ just a few days ago. He can see it in the way Iruka pins his thighs together in a display of false modesty, while also twisting his hips to one side to show the alluring slope of his back into the generous curve of his ass. Or how he bats his eyelashes, while his eyes wander to the reawakening erection in the elder’s pants.  

Fake or not, _damn_ does debauching a virginal teenager get Kakashi harder than anything in the world. And Iruka knows that, he’s the one that inspired that very realistic fantasy.

When the elder man steps closer, Iruka shuffles back playfully, a smirk crawling across his lips as he does it again. But Kakashi has bigger plans for the night than a game of cat-and-mouse, so in a flash he has the naked young man by the ankle and yanks him toward the edge of the bed. At the same time he drops to his knees on the floor, getting very comfortable between Iruka’s spread legs.

Squeezing the firm muscles of his inner thighs, Kakashi takes a moment to admire the gorgeous give of his dark skin, and then meets Iruka’s lustful eyes. The kid is already shaking with anticipation, hard dick straining against his stomach as Kakashi gropes him some more, and then the older man reaches up and taps the boy’s forehead protector.

“What’s this for?” he whispers, already knowing what Iruka wants by the way his lips pout and part desperately.

“Kiss me,” he says sweetly, letting Kakashi pull down the headband over his eyes.

And then the man is pulling his mask off and leaning up, still on his knees as he locks their mouths together and slides his tongue into Iruka’s willing mouth. Arms slide over his broad shoulders, blunt nails skimming over his skin, and Kakashi wants to melt into the warmth of Iruka’s bare skin and never leave.

But he wants something else more.

Pressing a lingering kiss to the edge of his mouth, Kakashi pulls away briefly to make a few hand signs and then a puff of ninja smoke appears in the room. Iruka twists around toward the noise, even though he can’t see anything but can sense a new chakra signature behind him.

“Huh-?” and then a pair of very familiar hands slide along his back and grab his hips.

“Hey,” Kakashi’s shadow clone leans in, mouthing along the ridge of the teenager’s ear.

 “Kakashi-” Iruka stutters warily, and then outright moans when the other ninja bites into his throat.

“You know your safeword,” the man says, licking the fresh hickey and leaning up to kiss Iruka again.

This time the kid squirms and yelps into the kiss, being manhandled at every angle by both Kakashis. The shadow clone is leaving more bruises along the curve of his neck while pulling Iruka onto his lap, hard dick rutting up into the cleft of his thighs through a thin layer of fabric.

The original Kakashi (and Iruka’s going to loose track of which is which fast, especially sense he can’t see which hands are spreading his legs and groping his pecs) keeps kissing him, assaulting his mouth until Iruka is straining for air. Their mouths part with wet strings of spit sticking to their lips, and Iruka gets barely a second to breath before the clone is pulling him back and kissing him just as roughly.

Kakashi smirks from his place on the floor, watching as his copy makes Iruka whimper and mewl with pleasure. He knows the kid loves being kissed like this, long and wet and passionate. The elder wishes longingly that things were different, that he were different, so he would be able to kiss this beautiful young man whenever he wanted. 

But he quickly buries that regret, saving it for another day, and gives Iruka no warning before taking the teen’s aching cock into his hot mouth. The kid shrieks, breaking the kiss and earning a sharp slap on his inner thigh as the clone grinds harder into his ass. Kakashi puts his best skills to work, taking the cock to the back of his throat and swallowing until Iruka threads his fingers in his silver hair and pulls. Then he’s dragging his tongue up the underside of his shaft and scraping his teeth in that sensitive little spot below the head, and the sound Iruka makes tells him that he's holding back tears of overstimulation.

The clone isn’t idle in this either, making Iruka arch his back and thrust his hips to the rhythm of Kakashi’s mouth, all while pulling his own cock out. Shadow clones may have their own tangible bodies, but really it’s just a projection of Kakashi’s chakra, and it feels just like an extension of his consciousness. So he can feel the sensation of Iruka’s burning skin against the clone, can taste the sweat on the boy’s neck as the clone mouths his skin, and knows it would feel insanely good for the copy to sink his dick into Iruka’s tight hole.

So while he swirls his tongue around the teen’s slit and sucks up the weeping precum until Iruka’s tears finally fall, he hooks two fingers into his entrance and spreads him wide. The clone gets a bruising grip on the quivering kid’s pelvis, lifts him up enough to shove his thick cock into him and pull him down on it.

Iruka screams, body alight with the overwhelming urge to thrust forward into the the mouth on his dick, and arch back into the pulsing cock inside him. But both Kakashis make the choice for him, guiding his hips with firm hands into thrusting back and forth, prostate and cockhead being thoroughly abused. A hand is twisting his nipples again, playing with them until their red and aching. Another is sliding fingers into his mouth, lightly choking him as saliva rolls down his chin.

The little bit of light that he can see around the edges of his blindfold is fading, but the darkness doesn’t scare him. Iruka feels like he’s floating, adrift on an ocean of pleasure as Kakashi moves the waves, diving him to the most earth shattering orgasm he’ll ever have.

And then Kakashi pulls off his dick with a wet _pop_ and blows a cool stream of air onto his cockhead, while also pushing his thumb hard into Iruka’s taint just as the clone nails his prostate repeatedly. Iruka coughs around the fingers in his throat, breath shuttering as his his dick pulses a thick stream of cum across the Kakashi’s cheek.

The elder ninja leans back, watching Iruka shake with aftershocks as the clone slows his thrusting to a gentle grind. Kakashi swipes the cum off his skin and tastes it, loving how sweet Iruka is from the inside out, and then making the kid taste his own cum.

Iruka licks the fingers against his lips, more reflexively than anything else, because all his senses are going haywire. It takes him a very long time to realize that there is still a dick inside him.

“Well,” Kakashi says, voice gravely from having his throat fucked. “That was a good warm up.”

“Huh?” Iruka mumbles, but instead of an answer the clone just kisses him sweetly on the cheek.

Kakashi makes a few more hand signs and another puff of smoke appears in the bedroom.

Iruka turns toward the noise and is rewarded with another mouth claiming his own, even as he tries to talk around the tongue in his mouth.

“Kakashi-?” The teenager sounds wary and confused, but his spent cock gives a valiant twitch as his arousle reignites.

With two shadow clones to help him now, the three Kakashis pull Iruka back and arrange him on the bed. The original Kakashi taps the teenager’s nose gently, his clones petting his inner thighs and stomach.

“One to ten,” the elder says, lying the cool side of his hand against Iruka’s hot cheek. “C’mon Iruka, talk to me.”

The younger whimpers, nonsense words coming out before he can stop them and leaning toward the soft touches.

“I- I don’t know,” it was difficult to even says so, his mind burnt out as he strains for words.

Kakashi leans over Iruka’s cheast, caging the boy in with his arms and pressing their foreheads together, so all Iruka can sense is the man surrounding him.

“Stay with me,” he says softly but firmly, voice a steady anchor in the haze. “Iruka. Whose are you?”

The kid whimpers and hides his face in Kakashi’s shoulder, absorbing all the comfort of the other ninja’s skin.

“Yours,” he says quietly, mind finally calming to a dull roar. “’M yours.”

Kakashi brushes Iruka’s tears away and wonders when he fell so hard for this kid.

“Yeah you are,” the elder says, kissing him again before asking “You good to keep going?”

The teenager nods eagerly, body language already shifting as he relaxes, giving over his body to Kakashi. Not surprisingly, his dick has perked up just from the smooth, firm tone of Kakashi’s voice.

The shadow clones get to work around them, one spreading the boy’s legs and rubbing his tender entrance, and the other kneeling above his head, guiding him into a deep back-bend and easing his mouth open. Kakashi moves to straddle Iruka’s chest, not putting to much pressure on the straining position he’s already in. Before doing anything he checks the teen’s pulse, and then takes one of Iruka’s hands and laces their fingers together.

“If you can’t breathe, let go,” he says firmly, squeezing Iruka’s hand gently. “Answer me.”

Iruka shutters a breath and arches up into the hands on his skin, and says “Please.”

 _Close enough._  

In tandom the shadow clones shove their dicks inside him, one breaching his throat, able to fuck it easily at this angle, and the other balls-deep in his asshole. Iruka chokes and cries at the rough thrusting that pushes him back and forth, unable to even arch toward the pressure on his prostate before his mouth is split open again. All the while though, he hangs on tight to Kakashi’s hand.

Kakashi watches indulgently for a few moments, seeing the shape of his copy’s dick press through Iruka’s neck as spit rolls down his cheeks, and feeling the kid’s hips jump every time the other clone thrusts into him. He puts his other hand over Iruka’s neck, just to feel that dick push into him and his breath catch, and then dragging his fingers through the slick saliva across his chin.

Every few minutes, Kakashi will squeeze the teenager’s hand and obediently Iruka will squeeze back, a nonverbal signal to keep going. With his other fingers wet with spit, the man leans up on his knees and presses them to his own entrance. He grits his teeth through the little bit of resistance his body gives, used to the pain of rough preparation.

Nostalgically, Kakashi remembers riding his own hand much more frequently, and more easily, as he was a very curious teenager with nights full of experimentation. Then he started having real sex, with teammates and friends and strangers, as often as he wanted to. But then he came across (and inside) this submissive, snarky teenager that just needed to be fucked in every way imaginable.

Iruka lies there, being used like a living sex toy, unaware to what Kakashi has in store for him. Stretched enough to fit three fingers inside, and enjoying the little sting of pain that comes with it, Kakashi pulls his hand away and shuffles back a bit. Casually he pumps his cock to the tears rolling down Iruka’s face and the precum coating his lips. And then he reaches back and finds the boy’s bobbing cock, making the teen’s hips stutter as his tip is pressed to the elder ninja’s open hole.

“Wha-?” Iruka mumbles around the cock pressing into his mouth, unable to keep track of all the stimulants coming at him. The darkness over his eyes only heightens every feeling, his pulse thundering in his ears punctuating every choked moan whimper.

“Happy birthday kid,” Kakashi says, pulling Iruka’s focus just enough as he slides down onto the teen’s pulsing dick. The quick stretch puts an ache in his lower back, it’s been a while since he rode anybody, but it’s worth it for the show Iruka puts on under him.

He cries out and the cock in his mouth slips out and bumps against his cheek. The hand holding Kakashi’s clenches so tight it leaves nail marks across the elder’s pale skin, and he arches up toward the tight, clenching heat around his dick. The shadow clones have paused, one still buried deep in the teen’s gaping hole, and the other rubbing the head of his cock against his open lips.

Kakashi feels the trembling of every breath Iruka tries to take, hips twitching up in a few juvenile thrusts when he can’t control himself anymore. He knows the teenager is so close to cumming that it must be painful, so he doesn’t want to waste a single moment. And Kakashi thoroughly enjoys rising up on his knees and dropping back down suddenly, riding Iruka with a sharp, jerky thrusts.

The kid squeals, noises of overstimulation and pleasure sounding almost inhuman at this point, and his legs kick at the sheets for leverage. But the man over him is steady, unrelenting and confident every time he bounces in Iruka’s lap. And then the clones start fucking him again.

With his free hand, Iruka flails and gets a grip on Kakashi’s firm thigh muscle, digging his nails in and the elder loves the sharp sting. He leans forward and really starts riding that kid with all he’s got, finding his prostate and using Iruka like a very responsive and sensitive dildo.

 _Fuck,_ it’s been a long time since he’s done this. Kakashi tips his head back and groans unashamedly. If Iruka didn’t look so good with a dick inside him, Kakashi might consider riding him more often. Of course when shadow clones are involved, why not both?

And Kakashi can feel every thing his clones feel all at once, a never ending high of pleasure as he fucks Iruka at every angle and gets to feel the teen clench around him and thrust inside him.

With a final cry and his grasp on Kakashi’s hand slipping, Iruka cums like he has been struck by lightning, and then drops to the bed like all his muscles have given out. Knowing that he needs a rest, Kakashi sits back and feels the dick inside him, jerking his cock violently until he and his shadow clones all cum at once, filling the teenager at both ends and painting his chest with stripes of cum.

He takes all of a minute to enjoy a triple orgasm, shuddering all over and rocking slowly against the tip poking his prostate, before making sure Iruka is okay. He doesn’t banish the shadow clones, instead having them ease out of the kid slowly before pulling off his softening dick.

Laying a gentle hand over his neck, Kakashi checks Iruka's pulse again and rubs his throat to ease the strain of breathing. One clone goes off to retrieve a glass of water while Kakashi and the other roll the boy onto his side, mumbling praise and encouragement as he comes back to earth.

“You did so good,” Kakashi says while kissing his neck and wet cheeks, not caring about the cum smearing between their chests. “So proud of you, you’re so good for me,” he says, kissing his trembling lips as Iruka leans into Kakashi’s arms to be held. “You’re mine, all mine.”

And then the tears start flowing freely, Iruka finally coming down from his high into Kakashi’s embrace. The man holds him close, rubbing his back and not taking off the blindfold yet. The transition from dark to light would probably be too overwhelming for him. One clone lies down behind the boy, pressing as much warm skin to his back to make him feel safe, and the other clone helps him drink some water.

A few moments of serine silence and cuddling has Iruka drifting between rest and falling asleep, snuggled in between three Kakashis like he’d would never want to be anywhere else. They both (all? Kakashi doesn’t know how long he’s going to keep these clones around) need a shower, but for now this is nice.

 _Perfect_ , Kakashi thinks as he brushes a few stray bangs out of Iruka’s face.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, last week: I don't really wanna write them switching  
> Me, last night: k but what if
> 
> anyway. They switched, and I'm kinda open to power bottom kakashi now. Also,don't be surprised if shadow clones make another appearance. 
> 
> Also please comment a request for kinky things it keeps me motivated
> 
> More importantly! the name of this chapter made me think of the song from mulan AND THEN I realized I wanted to write a mulan au where trans-guy Iruka joins the army and Kakashi is the general trying to impress his father figure and they fall in love and save the day. That will come maybe soon or maybe never but just imagine it for a moment.


	12. Bonus! make me feel pretty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested:  
> How about feminization? Like Iruka dress up in a very seductive yukata, underneath that he's wearing lingerie with his hair down looking very sexy. Or he could be waiting on the bed for Kakashi with nothing on but Kakashi's shirt and thigh highs on.

### Bonus! Chapter Twelve: make me feel pretty

Amidst training his team for the chūnin exams, avoiding the inevitable hissy fit Iruka’s going to throw over risking his students’ lives, and realizing that he likes Iruka staying at his house more that he expected, _and he should really do something about that,_ something amazing happens to Kakashi.

A new _Icha Icha Paradise_ book is published.

Kakashi almost breaks down into tears when a brand new, signed copy is delivered to his mailbox, courtesy of a certain old toad sage.

It’s poetic. It’s beautiful. It’s _transcendent._ The jōnin pores over every word, pictures every sultry detail, and takes note of the most interesting positions he’d like to try with his favorite academy sensei.

The plot is good too, he supposes.

Speaking of sexy senseis, Iruka returns from school in the early afternoon, walking right in because Kakashi has started leaving the door unlocked for him. The dogs are all lounging out in the back yard, soaking up the early summer sun.

“Hey,” Iruka says, setting down a pack of papers he needs to grade.

The elder hums a greeting, eyes still fixed on his page even as Iruka keeps talking. He’s just getting to the part where the seemingly pure, virginal princess is rescued by a young dashing hero, only to reveal her more deviant desires. He wonders if Iruka would be able to get his legs that high up, and if he would be willing to wear _that…_

 _Kakashi… Kakashi…_ he hears his name moaned so clearly in his imagination. 

“Kakashi!” Iruka yells again, finally getting his attention. “Haven’t you finished reading that book already?” he says irritably, arms crossed as he is ignored for a smut book.

The jōnin blinks obliviously and says “The true subtly of such fine literature isn’t evident until the twelfth reread.”

Iruka pouts as Kakashi flicks to the next page and starts reading again. The younger man’s tone tells Kakashi that he’s in a bratty mood and probably needs to be spanked and edged into relaxation. And while that does sound good…

 _After this chapter,_ Kakashi tells himself, diving back into the princess pegging the hero with a double ended dildo. What a wonderful novel.

 _Well, there’s always one way to make him pay attention,_ Iruka thinks as he sits down beside him on the couch. He leans into Kakashi’s shoulder, basically trying to crawl into the other ninja’s lap despite his complete focus being on his book.

“I had a long day,” the chūnin murmurs, nosing that sensitive spot under Kakashi’s jaw and teasing the edge of his mask.

The elder raises a saucy eyebrow, a hint of a smirk appearing as he allows Iruka to pull his mask down, and then their mouths are meeting in a slow kiss. Kakashi marks his page before sliding his arms around Iruka’s back and groping his ass. The younger man pulls away slightly, just enough to trail wet, open mouth kisses across Kakashi’s cheek, to his jaw and down his neck.

Slowly he crawls down to kneel between Kakashi’s legs, rubbing his cheek into the crotch of his pants.

“All I wanted was to be right here,” Iruka says, not breaking their intense eye contact as he pulls down the zipper. “So I wouldn’t have to think about anything else.”

Kakashi tilts his hips up to help him pull his dick out, but otherwise just lets Iruka have his way. Who was he to say no to such an enthusiastic blowjob?

Taking just the head into his mouth at first, the young ninja sucks it softly and presses his tongue to the slit. He’s making those needy, whimpering sounds that drive Kakashi insane, batting his lashes sweetly as the man threads his fingers through his hair. With a firm grip on his hair, Kakashi guides him down, forcing Iruka to take his dick all the way with a loud slurp.

Moaning happily, Iruka is pliant as Kakashi pulls him up and down, using his throat to chase his own pleasure. Iruka loves being used like this, has since he was fourteen and Kakashi taught him how to open his throat and breathe between thrusts. It makes him feel wanted, and safe too, in a weird way. Like when he’s here, everything else in the world falls away, and Kakashi will be there to keep him steady. The slight pain on his scalp as his hair is pulled keeps him focused, in the present, and he doesn’t have to think about his class or worry about Naruto or feel alone.

Kakashi watches him go under beautifully, eyes fluttering closed and cheek resting on the elder’s inner thigh, only his tongue moving as it traces the underside of his cock. It really is a sight to see, watching this headstrong, assertive young man slip so easily into subspace, just letting Kakashi _use him._

But then he glances to the side, where his book is lying open on the couch, right at the _best_ part. Surely Iruka wouldn’t notice if he just…

The weight of the cock in his mouth is so good that Iruka can’t help but to swallow around it, throat pulsing with the taste of precum fresh on his tongue. But then the hand in his hair isn’t pulling as hard, and he’s not getting all the filthy praises he’s used to. He sucks harder, mumbling pleas and swirling his tongue around the tip. Only to look up in a daze and see Kakashi _reading that_ _fucking book again._

Yanking his head back, Iruka pops off the thick cock he was so happily sucking and yells “Are you serious?”

Kakashi freezes, caught red-handed and knowing that he has fucked up, braving a timid peek at the angry man on the floor.

As sweet and soft his lover can be, Kakashi knows ignoring will snap him out of his submissive mood and probably lead to lots of yelling.

But instead Iruka gives him an indignant glare and stands, offended as he turns and says “Fine, read your book. I’m going to go use your vibrator. _Alone._ ”

And then he stomps off into the bedroom, slamming the door shut so hard that the walls tremble.

Kakashi watches him go, and then looks the novel again while his aching cock wilts sadly, mournfully thinking about Iruka fucking himself on a toy. He considers that he might have made a mistake.

 

The next day Iruka is still fuming, and still unsatisfied even though Kakashi apologized with a very thorough rimjob last night, so he makes his students do taijutsu drills until they’re all puddles of exhaustion on the field.

_What’s so special about that book anyway?_

He knows he’s sulking, and he’s thankful that Kakashi isn’t here to see it.

Because he’s not cruel and regrets taking his anger out on his students, he forgoes a scheduled quiz for a relaxing meditation session and then lets the kids out of school an hour early. He tries to stay at his desk for a while to get work done, but is too restless to focus.

Finally he gives up and decides to go home, walking quite a ways down the road before he realizes that he’s walking towards Kakashi’s house instead of his own apartment. Despite his lingering anger, the man blushes to himself, trying not to imagine _coming home_ everyday to Kakashi.

Putting that thought away for now, Iruka decides that he might as well stop by the house and check on the dogs. Definitely not to see Kakashi though, he would insist. But then he wanders by a bookstore on the corner, with a very prominent _Icha Icha Fantasy Paradise_ display in the window.

 _Don’t,_ Iruka tells himself.

And then he summons a henge to disguise his identity, and walks inside.

 

By midday Kakashi returns from a short mission outside the village with his shitty team that take one step forward and three steps back every time he tries to teach them something. Honestly, he just wants to put them up for the chūnin exams so they learn their place and realize that being a ninja isn’t a game.

But anyway, he gets home soaked from Naruto exploding a riverbank with the summer sun beating down on him. This is the time of year when wearing ninja gear and a face mask isn't very comfortable. So he walks through the door and gives each ninkin a pat on the head, only for Pakkun to snicker at him in response. 

“What?” the man asks, knowing that some kind of trouble is brewing.

“Nothing Boss,” the talking pug gives him a sassy wink. “You should take a look in the bedroom though.”

Slightly disturbed, Kakashi sends the dogs outside to enjoy that last bit of sunlight before the evening. He easily senses Iruka’s chakra in the bedroom, but for some reason feels a foreboding aura from the closed door.

 _I already apologized,_ he reasons, really not wanting to get yelled at again.

But he braves the uncertainty and saunters it, and immediately is accosted with the sight of Iruka lying across the bed. More specifically, Iruka with his hair down, a short silky bathing kimono hanging delicately off his shoulders, and a pair of frilled thigh high socks on his legs.

He also seems to be reading something, but honestly Kakashi can’t take his eyes off those socks around his thick thighs.

Iruka glances up disinterestedly and goes back to reading, casually saying “Hey.”

“Hi,” Kakashi responds after a moment, more out of reflex than actual brain power. “…What are those?”

“These? Some socks I bought,” the younger says, already knowing what Kakashi is talking about, and shifting his legs alluringly. “I was cold.”

Kakashi knows the season is much too humid to be wearing socks for warmth, and when Iruka spreads his knees a little, he also knows that he’s not wearing anything under that kimono. 

What kind of heaven has he just assented to?

Iruka twists over to his side, accentuating the generous curve of ass and pointedly ignoring Kakashi staring at him. He flips a page in his book and finally the master ninja seems to catch on.

“You’re reading the new _Icha Icha_ book,” he says bluntly, noticing the soft blush across the younger’s cheeks as his eyes track across the page.

“Yeah, I wanted to see what all the fuss was about,” Iruka shifts again, this time rolling onto his stomach and kicking his legs idly. “It’s alright.”

It’s absolute garbage in Iruka’s opinion. The over-worded, tortuously long cheesy sex scenes were a slog to get through, and all of the dialogue made him cringe until his teeth hurt. Really, why can’t people just talk normally when they want to have sex? Why is it all bad innuendos and uncalled for declarations of undying love? Why does Kakashi like this more than _actually getting his dick sucked?_

Iruka might still be a little bitter. But it’s worth it for the way Kakashi’s wide eyes crawl all over his body. A long moment of silence stretches between them before Iruka realizes that the jōnin is too overwhelmed with eye-fucking him to actually do anything, so the younger has to up the ante.

“I bought something else too,” He says, setting the book down finally and spreading his legs slightly. To take the edge off, he grinds his hips against the bed and says “You want to see?”

Kakashi looks like he’s going to implode, eyes following every teasing thrust into the mattress, and wishes that kimono would fall just a little higher. He nods so quickly that he could get whiplash.

“Then take your clothes off,” Iruka commands.

Without question, Kakashi obeys in a flash. His training gear lands in a heap and with an expectant look from the younger man, his mask comes off as well. Finally he’s starting to get with the program, briefly hypnotized by Iruka’s sultry tone and thigh highs, and makes a move toward the gorgeous man on his bed.

“Stay there,” Iruka says sharply, sitting up and rolling onto one hip. “Just look.”

Kakashi isn’t even able to argue, especially when Iruka tilts his hips toward him and pulls the kimono aside, presenting the supple swell of his ass leading to the slope of his upper thighs squeezed by the elastic bands of his stockings. The dark, bare skin is just begging to be slapped and bitten, until it’s marked with beautiful hand prints and purple bruises. And then to be split open with a thick cock. Kakashi could die happily if he got to look at this for eternity.

Iruka palms his own ass playfully, squeezing the extra bit of fat there to make it jiggle. He knows what Kakashi likes, and shamelessly eyes up the hard dick waiting for him. His eyes silently command the elder ninja to stay in still, and Kakashi stands obediently, reminding him of a dog being trained to heal.

And then the younger ninja grips his ass cheek and spreads them, revealing the jewel base of a thick butt plug. His entrance flexes and squeezes around the bulb, making it shift wonderfully inside him. Iruka whines and if Kakashi had a tail it would be wagging.

Well, the way his dick is bobbing is close.

“I’ve had it in for a while,” Iruka says, tapping the base and shuttering as it bumps against his prostate. He’s really had it in for an hour and his dick hasn’t stop dripping precum since. Indulging himself, he pushes hard on the base and squirms, a moan escaping as he says “But it’s not _big enough._ ”

And then the tension pulls so tight that it snaps, and Kakashi pounces. He pins Iruka to the bed easily, settling between his legs and gripping those thighs like he owns them. Iruka isn’t surprised though, hooking his legs around the man above him and digging his nails into Kakashi’s shoulders. The elder’s cock slots between his cheeks, grinding against the plug in his hole and making Iruka tremble with pleasure.

“I’m going to tear you apart. Fuck you ‘til you’re screaming,” Kakashi promises, pulling away the tie on the kimono and attacking all the bare flesh underneath. “And cum all over these, so they’re ruined,” he says, snapping the band of the thigh highs and then pinching the skin there cruelly.    

Iruka tangles a fist in the man’s silver hair and yanks it sharply, laying a filthy kiss on his open mouth.

“You better not ignore me for that book ever again,” he says, roughly biting into Kakashi’s lower lip.

Kakashi just chuckles and lets Iruka bite and claw at him, loving the twinge of pain crawling across his skin, and says “If this is what happens when I do…”

Before he can finish goading the younger man, Iruka instead bites into his shoulder angrily, drawing just enough blood to make Kakashi’s dick weep precum. And as much as he would like to keep teasing, the jōnin gets one look at Iruka’s dark, lustful eyes and feels his shoulder ache with teeth marks, and knows they’re done playing.

Kakashi flips Iruka over to his stomach, grabbing his hair and shoving his face into the mattress when the man tries to fight back. But Iruka gets on his knees and spreads his legs, eagerly presenting the shiny plug in him, despite the urge to bite the elder a few more times for good measure.

As he holds Iruka with one hand, Kakashi reaches down to press on the cute little plug inside him, and the man below curses him but arches back against the stimulation anyway. The elder flicks is a few times, making it rub inside him and bump his prostate. Iruka grips a pillow below him, knuckles white as he keens when Kakashi starts tugging the plug out.

The bulb is thicker than it looked, wide enough to make his hole gape when it finally slips out, and Kakashi enjoys the muffled whimpers coming from Iruka when he shoves three fingers in immediately. The chūnin is plenty stretched and pliant as Kakashi jams his fingers in, and his insides are still wet with lube and burning hot.

“Get the fuck on with it,” Iruka says, feigning grumpiness to cover his desperation.

And Kakashi can’t help but get one last dig in, leaning in to whisper “Well, I’d hate to keep a lady waiting.”

Iruka twists his head to the side to give the man an intense death-glare.

“The fuck did you just-?”

Taking his cock in hand, Kakashi shoves himself all the way into Iruka, cutting off any protests with a yelp. He sets a brutal pace, pummeling Iruka’s prostate at the perfect angle to get the other man crying out and arching back into the rhythm. The hand in Iruka’s hair yanks his face to one side, so he can’t smother any of those cute noises and hushed curses in the bed. Kakashi drapes himself over his back, reaching beneath the younger man to fondle his cock briefly.

Iruka whines a high, needy sound and lets Kakashi bombard him with pleasure, unable to even keep up with the erratic thrusts.

“You look so fucking pretty,” the elder ninja growls in his ear, hand now trailing up Iruka’s abs and to his chest. “Waiting here for me, pussy ready for me to fuck you.”

Iruka doesn’t want to think about why being talked to like this, _like he’s a girl,_ makes his skin tingle with arousle, but Kakashi knows him too well. So he gropes the younger’s pecs as if they were breasts, pulling and twisting his nipples until he can see the glimmer of tears in Iruka’s dark eyes.   

“Scream for me princess,” he says before biting into his pulse and slamming his hips forward.

Iruka seizes up, back bending in a painful curve as he cums across the mattress, asshole clenching tight around Kakashi’s dick. The elder gets a couple more thrusts in before Iruka sags in his arms, but they’re not done quite yet.

If Iruka wants to teach him a lesson, then Kakashi’s going to remind him who’s in charge. He rolls them over, pulling out for a moment to sit against the headboard and urge Iruka into his lap. The younger doesn’t resist, even leaning into Kakashi’s chest and rocking back against the hard dick rubbing against his hole. Getting fucked into overstimulation rides that perfect edge of pain that makes his blood boil.

This time Kakashi slips his dick in slowly, gripping Iruka’s thick ass and spreading him as he guides him down onto his cock.

“Is this enough attention for you?” Kakashi asks, trailing kisses down Iruka’s neck their hips roll together.

“Kakashi, ah-!” The young man stutters, mouth open and panting as his poor dick is forced into hardness, an ache burning in his balls.

Kakashi can’t keep his hands off those thighs, rubbing the silky fabric and snapping the elastic every few thrusts just to feel that taut skin jiggle. Iruka’s going to have some very interesting welts there by the end of this.

The kimono is barely hanging off him now, making the young man look sinfully wanton, so Irkua just shucks the garment off and wraps his arms around Kakashi’s shoulders. He tries to speed up their thrusting to chase the relief of his second orgasm, but the elder just grips his thighs to hold him still.

“I still don’t think this is enough for you,” Kakashi whispers into his ear, rubbing a few fingers to the place where his cock is splitting Iruka open.

“…Huh?” Iruka can’t focus on anything, eyes glazed over and head full of _fuck me fuck me fuck me—_

“Did you get to chapter seven yet?” Kakashi asks.

Then Iruka stiffens in his arms, eyes darting up to meet Kakashi’s, to see if he’s actually serious.

“Wha-?” and before he can even ask, the other ninja is making a few hand signs and a puff of smoke appears.

Suddenly there is another pair of hands on Iruka’s skin, a mouth sucking hickies into the back of his neck, and a very hard dick pressing against his lower back. Glancing back, Iruka’s eyes meet the smug face of Kakashi’s shadow clone, who then moves down to kiss the length of his spine.

Looking back at the original Kakashi, he sees the same smug grin on his gorgeous face before he starts thrusting up into Iruka. The younger ninja drops his head onto Kakashi’s shoulder, face burning as he remembers what happens in chapter seven. Despite his uncomfortable squirming, his hard dick is bobbing between their stomachs.

The copy is rubbing his stretched rim as Kakashi keeps up these long, slow thrusts that are driving Iruka crazy with pleasure. Suddenly the shadow clone is licking along his rim, teasing the sensitive skin there as spit runs down his hole. And then the tips of two fingers are pushing into him, lubed with saliva and easing alongside Kakashi’s thick cock.  

Iruka keens a high noise of overwhelmed pain, rim being pulled taut as his hole strains to adjust to more inside him. He already feels like he’s going to break apart, shatter into a million pieces, as those fingers slide all the way in and start stretching him out further.

“Hey, Iruka,” Kakashi says, cupping the young man’s cheeks and making his dazed eyes focus for a moment. “Stay with me. Do you want to stop?”

The shadow clone behind him stops moving his fingers but keeps them there, nuzzling his shaking shoulders and stoking his side. The touch helps Iruka calm down, letting his muscles finally relax and adjust to the penetration.

“No, k-keep going,” Iruka says, catching his breath slowly. “I want it,” his mumbles, lashes fluttering as he mouths along the curve of Kakashi’s jaw.

Kakashi smirks and the clone leaves a dark hickey in the dip of Iruka’s neck, and the dick and fingers start moving again. The pace is too slow for Iruka to cum like this, even as his hole is stuffed with two more fingers, one after another. The shadow clone hooks his fingers and pulls, making the chūnin grind his teeth with a whine. The gap in his entrance is small, stretched to his absolute limit and rim red hot with flush.

With one more conformation, in which Kakashi won’t take a limp nod as consent and makes Iruka really answer him.

“Please, fuck me!” Iruka cries shamelessly, tears burning in his eyes and head falling back. “C’mon, break me.”

Maybe Kakashi just really likes to make him beg.

The clone keeps him gaping with one finger before spitting in his other palm to rub it along his own dick. Briefly Iruka wonders why he even bothers to buy real lube when Kaakshi does this, but then he can’t think of anything at all when a hot tip presses to his open hole.

The initial thrust is slow and steady, an unyielding force pulling his insides apart, right up against the shaft already deep in him.

A gentle voice in his ear reminds him to breathe, but he can’t until that whole dick is seated inside him. Iruka shutters, ears ringing and vision going blurry with tears. His stomach hurts, but he isn’t brave enough to look down and see the bulge in his abdomen.

Kakashi and the clone shift, which might make Iruka scream if his vocal cords were able, and then the two are working together, slowly rolling their hips and fucking the younger on both their dicks.

“So good,” Kakashi murmurs, holding him close, touching every inch of him. “So fucking perfect for me.”

The clench of Iruka’s around both dicks is unimaginable, so hot and tight and pulsing as Kakashi and his clone drive into it. He feels like he’s carving a space inside him, stretching the man beyond recovery, like this place is only his.  

“I can’t- I can’t- _please!_ ” Iruka shakes his head miserably, tears of over pleasured frustration running down his face. At every thrust he will rise up on his knees, trying to escape the onslaught, and then will drop back down to chase his orgasm.

“Yes, you can,” Kakashi promises, leaning down to circle his tongue around Iruka’s sore nipples. “I’ve got you.”

He bites into one tender nipple and Iruka cums instantly, screaming like it’s physically unbearable to orgasm so hard, and ass squeezing hard around the cocks in him. Kakashi gives up his own self control, knowing he could actually hurt the other man if he keeps going anymore. The duel orgasm of two physical bodies lasts twice as long, letting the jōnin ride wave after wave of pleasure before finally falling limp against the headboard. The shadow clone dissipates a second later, his chakra to exhausted to keep it up.

Iruka lies heavy against his chest, still shaking and curling up like a scared, fragile little thing. Kakashi holds him close, rubbing his skin until it returns to a normal temperature and kissing anywhere he can reach. For a while neither of them are able to speak or move, but finally the silent comfort coaxes Iruka into rest.

Half asleep, Iruka doesn’t protest when Kakashi slowly rolls him onto the bed, laying him on his side and pulling the blankets around them like a nest. When the younger comes to, his muscles clench and stretch reflexively, and he realizes that his hole aches _so badly_. Looking down, he sees the rivers of cum flowing out of his hole and down his stockings.

“It hurts,” he whines softly, and of course Kakashi is listening.

“We might need to ease you down,” he says, lightly touching the hot skin of Iruka’s taint. He then finds the butt plug buried in a fold of the blankets. “You need something smaller in you to adjust to,” the elder ninja explains, even as Iruka winces at the thought.

“No- just,” his throat hurts from screaming, so he just pushes the plug away and instead grabs Kakashi’s hand.

The jōnin is surprised when Iruka pulls two of his fingers down to his gaping hole. With a skeptical look Kakashi eases them in gently to the loose entrance, giving muscles there something to clench onto.

“You want to sleep like this?” Kakashi asks but doesn’t move his hand way.

Iruka nods, lips pouting as he reaches up toward the older man. Kakashi lies down beside him, whispering promises of a hot bath later and lotion on his abused nipples. But for a while they just cuddle and drift in and out of sleep for a few hours.

“We could also do chapter nine…” Kakashi mumbles at some point, lips curling up in a cheeky smirk even when Iruka smacks his shoulder.

“No. Never.”

_We’ll see…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm verry sleepy and this was supposed to be a short chapter.  
> welp. shrug.
> 
> Please comment more kink things and also maybe relationship development youd like to see


	13. Bonus! can't sleep without you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested:  
> Definitely relationship development  
> &  
> team 7 trying to figure out who kakashi is fucking

### Bonus! Chapter Thirteen: can't sleep without you 

Kakashi rarely gets a full night’s sleep, hasn’t in almost two decades, but lately his nightmares have been quiet. The light of daybreak wakes him slowly, not the pounding of his pulse in his ears or the screams of repressed memories. His eyes open and fall on the reason for his peaceful nights, soundly asleep on his chest.

Iruka has curled himself tight around the elder ninja, lulled by the steady heartbeat under his cheek. Summer break just started a few days ago, so the teacher has been enjoying sleeping in late. A soft, feather-light touch traces across his lips just as he starts to wake up, making his eyes flutter open and meet Kakashi’s gaze.

“Good morning,” the jōnin says softly, voice rough with sleep as he runs his fingers across Iruka’s cheek.

The younger hums in response, leaning up and silently asking for a kiss. Kakashi, of course, doesn’t deny him. They make out like horny teenagers in the lazy hours of the morning, their bare skin warm and every inch pressed to each other. 

Pulling away with a few extra kisses, Iruka says “aren’t you late?”

“Always,” Kakashi says, very aware that his genin team is waiting for their training session. “What’s your point?”

Iruka rolls his eyes and starts climbing out of bed, slipping out of Kakashi’s hold and starting to get dressed.

“No-o,” the elder groans, reaching out for the other man. “Come back.”

“I’ve got some errands to run today,” Iruka says, pulling on his pants and ruining Kakashi’s hopes for morning sex.

“Like what?” he says grumpily, rubbing his eyes and finally sitting up. Maybe he can get a quick blowjob if he asks nicely.

“Filing some new hours at the mission desk, renewing my lease, and helping Lord Hokage prepare for the meeting,” Iruka rattles off casually, pulling his shirt on and tying his hair up.

“What?” Kakashi says, caught off guard as he kicks away the blankets.

“The meeting? About the chūnin exams?” Iruka turns to him, a hint of underlying anger in his voice. They agreed a while ago not to talk about the exams to avoid another argument, but they couldn’t ignore it forever.

So much for that blowjob.

“Oh, yeah,” Kakashi says, standing and finding a pair of pants on the floor. “I’ll be there.”

Iruka looks at the floor, grinding his teeth subtly as he tries to bite back his anger, before saying “…and what are you going to do?”

The elder ninja sighs and walks over, knowing Iruka is dodging eye-contact even as Kakashi lays a hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t you trust me?” he says, all humor lost in the tense air between them.

 _More than anyone,_ Iruka wants to say. He has trusted Kakashi for years now, with his body and his heart, but one thing is hard to let go of.

“He’s my kid,” he says, finally looking up and blinking away the burn in his eyes.

The way Iruka says that is different than how he talks about any of his other students, because Naruto has never been just his student. And Kakashi knows that, has seen just a hint of the pride and protectiveness Iruka has for the kid, and knows it has the depth of an ocean.

“I know,” Kakashi says, leaning in to press his forehead to Iruka’s, pecking him on the lips as their noses brush together.

They stand there for a silent moment, and then turn to get dressed without speaking.

“Go check on your team,” Iruka says while walking toward the front door, patting Bull on the head as the large dog sniffs him.

“I’ll see you later,” Kakashi says as he slips his mask and headband on.

 

As two intelligent young ninja’s, one incredibly gifted in jutsu and the other extremely knowledgeable and observant, it didn’t take long for Sasuke and Sakura to notice that _something_ is going on with their sensei. The masked ninja was already strange, chronically late, and aloof to most things. But lately he’s been coming to morning training even later than usual, in a disturbingly good mood. And sometimes Kakashi will say he has “plans” and send the team on some hastily made up “training mission”.

But the strangest part of this is that Naruto, complaining big-mouth Naruto, hasn’t said anything about it. Sasuke has noticed but isn’t interested enough to say anything, plus he doesn’t want to talk to Naruto. Sakura on the other hand, has a theory.

“Hey Naruto,” Sakura says while they wait by the village gates. “Isn’t Kakash-sensei acting weird?”

Naruto looks over at her, face scrunched up in confusion, and says “What d’ya mean? He’s always weird.”

“Yeah, but he’s two hours late,” she insists.

“He’s always late,” Sasuke grumbles, arms crossed over his chest and looking off into the distance.

Sakura looks at her two clueless teammates, arms out like the answer is obvious. _Boys,_ he inner voice says disdainfully, _how can they be so dense?_

“Kakashi-sensei has a secret girlfriend!” she announces, as Naruto sputters and Sasuke’s brows furrow. “That’s why he’s been ditching us so much.”

“N-no way!” Naruto shouts, eyes shifting around nervously and rubbing the back of his head. “Who would want to date a guy like Kakashi-sensei?”

Naruto knows Iruka would probably thump him on the forehead for that, so he’s glad his sensei isn’t around to hear it. He grinds his teeth, trying to hold in all the erratic thoughts in his head. He promised Iruka he would keep the secret, and he has for _months._ It’s a new record for him! So he can keep quiet, of course he can.

 _Believe it!_ He reminds himself, sure of his secret-keeping skills.

“It’s the only thing that makes sense,” Sakura says, ready to list all of the evidence she has observed in the last few months.

“As interesting as I’m sure this is,” Kakashi says from above, crouching on the top of the village gates and flipping through one of his favorite _Icha Icha_ books. “You three shouldn’t be just standing around.”

Sakura shrieks in surprise, embarrassment evident on her face as she wonders how much of her theory their sensei heard. Naruto jumps, looking up at Kakashi and trying to convey with his eyes _“I didn’t say anything!”_ Even Sasuke jolts a bit in surprise, betraying that he was considering it and not paying attention to his surroundings.

“Kakashi-sensei, uh- we were just-” Sakura starts, only to be cut off by the elder’s stern voice.

“I don’t really care,” he says, jumping down from the gate. “Field 11, now. I want all of you doing chakra drills until you can’t walk.”

“What! That’s so lame,” Naruto complains, but goes silent when Kakashi gives him a dark glare.

“Now,” the masked ninja says, leaving no room for argument and the kids take off toward the training field.

They only get a few feet away before they notice that Kakashi is turning toward the other direction.

“Aren’t you coming too?” Sasuke says, a hint of bratty irritation creeping into his monotone voice.

“Something’s come up that I need to take care of,” Kakashi says, aura radiating with irritation. “Don’t worry though, I’ll be keeping an eye on you,” he says, a malicious glint in his eyes as he vanishes from sight.

The genin have never been more worried.

“He’s really mad today,” Sakura says as they jog to the training field, tapping her chin thoughtfully. “Maybe he and his girlfriend got in a fight.”

Sasuke rolls his eyes and Naruto sputters.

“Sakura, I think he’s just a jerk,” Naruto tries to reason, ignoring the uncomfortable feeling in his gut as he thinks about Iruka and Kakashi fighting.

And then Sasuke says suddenly “Why do you think they’re a girl?”

Before anyone can respond, the team happen upon three terrifying sand ninjas.

 

The meeting at the Hokage’s office goes even more terrible than Iruka expected, including him and Kakashi arguing in front of the Hokage and the other genin team leaders.

 _All of them_ , he thinks, feeling betrayed as he sits on the Hokage monument for some solitude. The three jōnins put his students up for the exams, even though all nine of them are freshly graduated and not ready for those tests. He didn’t take the exam until he was fourteen, and barely survived in the process.

 _“When I took the chūnin exams I was six years younger than Naruto,”_ Kakashi had said.

 _Just because you passed doesn’t mean you were ready,_ Iruka wishes he had said. Children shouldn’t be pushed to the point that they can kill indiscriminately and think it won’t damage them.

All nine of the genin are very talented, powerful in their own ways, but Iruka still remembers the little seven year-olds who walked into his classroom that first day. He remembers every single day of trying to build up their skills and self esteem, trying to make well-adjusted people as well as adept young ninjas.

Maybe it’s because they were his first class, right when he finally found some greater purpose in his life. Maybe it’s all the time he spent encouraging Hinata to speak up for herself, or trying to motivate Shikamaru to not waste away his brain cells, or trying to foster a friendship between Sakura and Ino, or trying to get Sasuke to ask for help and not think he is all alone. Or any of the other times he’s tried to get his kids to see beyond jutsus and strategies and believe in themselves, _because he spent five fucking years watching them grow up._  

And then there’s Naruto. 

_“They’re not your students anymore.”_

_Fuck you,_ Iruka would have been mortified to say it in front of the Hokage, but he wishes he did.

Well, maybe it’s time for one last test.

 

Kakashi tells his team about the chūnin exams in the late afternoon, taking time to scold them for still having the use of their legs. Despite his bad mood, the kids are excited for the exams (or whatever the equivalent of excitement is for Sasuke) and the sensei dismisses them for the day.

After he leaves, Naruto says “See Sakura, he wasn’t mad about a girlfriend. He just wants us to train for the chūnin thing.”

“That still doesn’t explain how he’s been acting lately,” she says, spurred on by her inner voice. “I say he still has a secret girlfriend or boyfriend.”

“I don’t care,” Sasuke says bluntly, turning to leave in silence.

The other two watch him go, one with irritation and the other with longing, before Naruto gets distracted with Konohamaru and Sakura decides to go home. She kicks the dirt road angrily, knowing that there’s something going on here.

But the evening is about to get much more interesting.

 

Call him a little protective, obsessive maybe, but Iruka decides to take matters into his own hands. So he might have created a henge, stalked his students, and challenged them to a one-on-one fight. It sounded rational in the moment. He just _needed_ to know if they were ready.

And they all actually did pretty well. Better than he expected, based on their skills just a few months ago.

Night falls and he senses Kakashi’s chakra near by, on a rooftop gazing out at the moon, waiting for him. The residual anger from earlier today is bitter but still potent, burning in Iruka’s throat.  

This isn’t going to be fun.

 

Team Seven end up running into each other right after their ambushes, and after a bit of bickering, they all figure out that they were accosted by the same strange ninja. After some more bickering the kids decide to go tell their sensei about the attacks, and start searching the village for Kakashi.

Naruto also suggests that they get ramen first, but Sasuke and Sakura both smack him on the back of his head.

Finally they find the older ninja, on a rooftop not far away, and Iruka is there with him.

 

“You were right,” the chūnin says, though it costs him some pride to admit it.

“Good,” Kakashi says, and then turns to regard Iruka carefully. “You’re still mad at me.”

The younger looks off into the street, teeth grit in frustration as a knot rises in his throat. He’s definitely angry, but behind that is fear.

“…I don’t want them to be broken.”

“Like we were?” Kakashi stands, walking toward Iruka even as he refuses to look up. “It was a different back then.”

The war, the Kuubi attack, everyone they cared about being dead within a few years. All of which lead to two teenage ninjas falling into each other, trying to feel less alone.

Iruka doesn’t answer, but a small part of him that never healed still aches sometimes.  

“They won’t break,” Kakashi says softly, reaching out to take Iruka’s hand in both of his own. “They had a good teacher.”

And then he presses a key into the younger man’s palm.

“What? Is this-” Iruka looks at the little piece of metal, shocked out of his frustration as he looks into Kakashi’s focused gaze.

“You said you needed to renew your lease,” he says. “Don’t.”

Iruka stumbles for words for a moment, face slowly getting warm as he quietly asks “Why?”

Kakashi gives him that notorious smirk from beneath his mask and says “I would rather have you mad at me, than not have you at all.”

Iruka doesn’t know what to say, but clutches the key tight in his fist.

“You have great timing you know,” He says after a moment, because of course Kakashi would do this while they’re having an argument.

The elder ninja chuckles softly and cups Iruka’s cheek and presses their foreheads together, so close that they could be kissing if there wasn’t a mask in the way.

“Think it over, I’ll be at home,” Kakashi says, and then he disappears from the rooftop.

 

The three young ninjas below watch the entire scene, whispering things like “What’s going on? I can’t hear,” and “Shut up Naruto,” and “We shouldn’t be watching this.” And then they all go quiet when the moment gets much more intimate, right before Kakashi vanishes.

Iruka is still there, holding something that seems vitally precious, and he turns toward the genin below.

“I know you guys are there,” He says very loudly. “You’re basically shouting.”

All three kids jump in surprise, making their ex-sensei wonder if they really are good ninjas if they can’t even eavesdrop correctly. That was literally the first thing they learned at the academy. They appear on the rooftop anyway, all looking varying degrees of apologetic and ashamed.

“Iruka-sensei, we weren’t listening! Just uh-” Sakura says hastily, trying to think of an excuse.

But Naruto notices the way his mentor’s shoulders are trembling slightly, and his eyes look red-rimmed and watery even in the dark evening light.

“Are you okay?” he asks gently, quieter than anyone might expect him to be, and takes a step toward Iruka.

The man dodges the question, shrugging and darting his gaze away, but before he can hold them back, a few tears roll down his cheek. Immediately, Naruto jumps forward and hugs tightly around his middle.

“I’m sorry- I didn’t tell anyone-” the young boy apologies, voice upset and anxious to see his mentor cry.

“No, Naruto,” Iruka settles his arms around the kid’s shoulders, holding him to his chest and letting a few more tears fall. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

The embrace lasts a long moment, long enough to make Sakura and Sasuke glance at each other uncomfortably. They both get the distinct feeling that they are intruding on a private moment, but are too confused and concerned to leave.

Iruka briefly forgets that they have an audience, overcome with affection for the kid he’s taken care of for so many years, and the bittersweet realization that he’s growing up

“When did you get so big?” He mumbles, still clutching Naruto to his chest, knowing he sounds like a sentimental old lady. “You were a pipsqueak brat like, a year ago.”

“Hey!” Naruto says in mock offence, sticking his tongue out when Iruka ruffles his hair.

“Quit getting older,” he says, hugging Naruto for another second before looking him in the eye. “Just for a little while.”

“I’ll be okay,” the kid says, flashing a smile so bright it could light the sky up.  

“You’re going to do great,” Iruka says, finally pulling away to look at the other ninjas. “All of you. I know it.”

“Thank you Iruka-sensei,” Sakura and Sasuke say in unison, bowing respectfully and breathing a sigh of relief when the awkwardness passes.

“So are you and Kakashi-sensei, like… dating?” Sakura tries to say tactfully.

 _Well,_ Iruka thinks to himself. _So much for keeping things personal._ They lost that privilege when they had a lovers’ spat in the Hokage’s office.

“Well, I kind of hate him right now,” the teacher admits, looking down at the key in his hand. “But yeah, I guess we are.”

Naruto catches a glance at the key and gets a confused, worried look on his face.

“After the exams I’ll make him invite you guys over for dinner,” Iruka says to the group. “And don’t be afraid to come by if you need something,” this he says to them all, but the message is pointedly directed at Naruto.

_I’ll always be here for you._

The kids agree and thank him again, but he doesn’t let them go without a brief lecture on eavesdropping tactics.

“Now all of you get home, it’s late and exam testing starts tomorrow,” Iruka says, and the three run off before they can be scolded anymore.

He also gives Naruto one last hug and promises to take him out for ramen soon.

“So I was right,” Sakura says proudly to her teammates. “Kakashi-sensei, did have a secret boyfriend.”

“You thought he had a girlfriend,” Naruto says.

“Same difference, I was still right.”

Before the two of them can start bickering, Sasuke turns to Naruto and says “You knew.”

It’s not a question.

Naruto falters, rubbing the back of his head and finally saying “…Maybe.”

 

Iruka goes for a late night trip to get ramen, drowning the last of his sentimental melancholy and contemplating the key he has laid on the counter like it’s a puzzle he can’t solve. And then he walks to the house, knowing the way like second nature by now, and unlocks the front door.

The dogs seem to sense his apprehension, thumping their tails on the floor and Pakkun noses at his ankle.

“The boss is moping around again,” the little pug says.

“Yeah?” Iruka says, crouching down to pet the ninkin. “Does he do that a lot?”

“Only when you’re not here,” the dog says, looking up at the man with actual puppy-dog eyes.

 _This is unfair,_ Iruka thinks to himself. How is he supposed to be mad like this?

“I’ll go talk to him.”

He eases open the bedroom door to find it dark and the bed rumpled, Kakashi laying face-down across the mattress, still in his ninja gear.  

“Are you actually sleeping?” Iruka asks bluntly, walking around to what has become his side of the bed.

“Without you?” Kakashi mumbles into the pillows, glancing up at the other man. “Couldn’t if I tried.”

Iruka doesn’t respond, just carefully sits on the edge of the mattress. When Kakashi rolls to his side to make room, Iruka lies down as well. They don’t make a move to touch each other, just lie on their sides and their gazes lock.

“I was thinking about what to do if you didn’t come back,” Kakashi says after a minute.

“What did you come up with?” Iruka asks, really wanted to know.

“Nothing,” the elder says instantly, reaching out to brush is fingers across Iruka’s cheek.

The other man doesn’t avoid the touch, but doesn’t lean into it either.

“You’re the one who left last time,” he says, voice cracking slightly as he finally says it.

It feels like so long ago, their lives have changed so drastically since then. But also, it’s the same. They’re still drawn together by some magnetic pull, but both afraid to take the final plunge. Until tonight.

“Yeah,” Kakashi says, shame evident in his voice. It would be so much harder to have this conversation with his mask off, he’d feel way too exposed. “I won’t do that again.”

“Why?” Iruka asks, or tries to as a sob catches his voice.

“I’m less broken than I was back then,” Kakashi says, his thumb brushing away Iruka’s tears as they start to fall. “You make me be better.”

And then Iruka is on him in an instant, burying his face in Kakashi’s shoulder and clutching onto his shirt. The elder wraps his arms around him and holds him close, finally feeling like he can breathe again.

“He’s still my kid, no matter how old he gets,” Iruka mumbles, touching along the edge of Kakashi’s mask.

“I know,” he can stand a little over-protectiveness now and then, if that’s what it takes to make Iruka happy.

“But I’m not going anywhere,” the younger promises.

Kakashi can’t help himself anymore and yanks down his mask, kissing Iruka breathless. But when he starts groping him and slipping his hands up his shirt, Iruka pulls away slightly.

“Uh-uh, not tonight,” he says resolutely, kicking off his shoes and tossing his chūnin vest to the ground. “It’s been a long day,” and he lays down like he intends to sleep.

Kakashi blinks at him, hoping that this is a joke, and says “Is this revenge?”

“Why would you think that?” Iruka says innocently, patting the mattress like he wants Kakashi to lie down to.

Despite the lack of makeup sex, it is one of the best night’s sleep of Kakashi’s life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell I write these at night when I'm tried, because this whole chapter was about sleeping. 
> 
> Please comment kinks and relationship stuff it keeps me going.


	14. Bonus! fuck me like you hate me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angry sex + choking

### Bonus! Chapter Fourteen: fuck me like you hate me

Kakashi really does think that Iruka is going to tear his hair out at this rate. Or maybe flip the table over, rip the door off it’s hinges, and set the building on fire while he’s at it. They are sitting in the exam room with a dozen or so high rank ninjas, exam proctors, and the Hokage, as the second phase of the chūnin exams begins.

Through a shitty monitor screen they see Anko release the bunch of preteen brats into the Forrest of Death, and Iruka is hunched over in his seat with his head in his hands. Beside him, Kakashi sits with his legs propped up on the tea table and can feel the barely contained stress radiating off the younger man.

Technically, Iruka isn’t even supposed to be here, as he’s only a pre-genin sensei and not proctoring. But Kakashi would love to see someone tell him to leave, because Iruka would probably tear them limb from limb. Or just yell at them a lot. For some reason, the jōnin finds both options hot.

But at this point Iruka shoulders are trembling, fists clenching sporadically in his hair, and Kakashi knows that he’s hit his limit. Anko reappears in the room, looking like she has an itch of suspicion creeping on her skin, but she hides it well. After customary greetings and a few words from the Hokage, she comes over to tease Iruka.

He snaps at her, a quiet but biting remark that Kakashi doesn’t quite catch, and it makes her grin falter into a cringe. Something about their experience with the chūnin exams.

Before she can respond, a chilling scream echoes from the monitor and Iruka looks up with terror in his eyes. The other ninjas are abuzz with discussion as more screams and cries erupt from the forest.

Kakashi quickly grabs Iruka by the wrist, yanking him way before he has time to react, and the elder shoves their way through the room and out the door. A trail of concerned and confused ninjas stand in their wake, watching Kakashi drag Iruka down the hall and around the corner.

“What- Hey!” the chūnin stumbles, expression morphing from shock to anger as Kakashi pulls him into an empty office. “Let me go- Damn it Kakashi, I need-”

The masked ninja ignores his arguing, along with a few more vicious words as he shuts the door and pins Iruka up against it. Grabbing the younger man’s chin unmercifully as their eyes meet, Kakashi’s gaze is intense.

“Do. Not. Get. Involved.” He says, unyielding as Iruka starts thrashing against him.

“Fuck you,” Iruka spits out, wanting nothing more than to walk into that forest and drag Naruto (and the rest of his class) out before they all get killed.

 Kakashi presses closer, easily holding him down and slotting their bodies together with a rage-induced heat already burning between them. Iruka is panting, fire still burning in his eyes, but his legs fall open naturally, and he doesn’t duck away when Kakashi leans in closer.

“Stay out of it,” he warns, voice rough and aggressive, and he can feel Iruka shiver beneath him.

Iruka wriggles one arm out of the hold to reach up and tangle his fingers into Kakashi’s hair and yank him closer, their mouths almost touching through the mask.

“Make me.”

And then Kakashi is pulling down his mask, dodging Iruka’s eager mouth to bite his neck. Digging his teeth into the tender skin, he leaves a nasty ring of bruises and then nips at his ear as well.

“You’re a fucking brat,” he whispers, groaning when the younger keeps pulling his hair and humping up against him.

But whatever angry response Iruka wanted to say is cut off when Kakashi hauls him across the room and throws him over a cluttered desk. He lands with a grunt, the edge digging into his hips painfully. Kakashi is on him a second later, laying a slap on his ass and Iruka feels his skin prickle.

A takes a mutual effort to get his pants down to his thighs and the elder ninja spanks him a few more times, punching out keens of pain and pleasure from Iruka. Then he grabs the swells of his ass and gropes them, easily sliding two fingers into his hole right away.

“Slut,” Kakashi mumbles, mostly to himself, as he brutally fingers him.

Iruka digs his nails into the desk beneath him, shoving aside whatever scrolls on it as he howls with sharp pleasure. When the other man shoves another finger inside him roughly, and then another right after, Iruka kicks his foot back at him.

Their eyes meet as Kakashi pulls out his own dick, rubbing the head into the twitching rim of his ass. Looking over his shoulder, Iruka glares at the older man, biting his lower lip hard and trying to kick him again.

“Get on with it or get off me,” he snaps, the taste of blood in his mouth.

In retaliation Kakashi spanks him again, a cruel strike on his upper thigh that will probably blister, and then leans forward to fit his palm over Iruka’s neck.

With a rough squeeze on his throat, Kakashi says “Tap twice if you need to stop.”

Iruka can feel his pulse thrumming under Kakashi’s fingers and his breath catches, an electric buzz running through his blood. The grip on his neck slowly tightens, spreading an addictive heat across his skin, just as Kakashi thrusts into him roughly.

From there it’s fast and rough, the younger’s head spinning as he’s fucked over the desk and choked until he sees stars. Iruka arches back, face red and eyes watering already as his prostate gets hammered by that thick cock.

Kakashi doesn’t relent for a moment, absolutely loving the way he’s slamming Iruka’s hips into the hard edge of the desk and feeling his throat stutter for every breath. He leans down over the man under him and bite viciously into his shoulder, leaving a trail of red hickeys to match the bruises on his neck. 

Through it all, Iruka doesn’t even try to tap out. Instead he follows Kakashi’s pace and moans for more between breaths, drool sliding down his chin and vision going hazy. The hand on his throat is so strong and solid, and Iruka knows that hand could snap his neck _so easily,_ and yet he leans into it.

Kakashi reaches up to cup Iruka’s cheek in his other hand, dragging his fingers through the drool as he thrusts right up against that spot that makes the younger man scream.

Hopefully the dozen or so ninjas down the hall didn’t hear that.

But then he takes his wet fingers and reaches down to the puckered rim around his cock, watching it stretch and flex with every thrust. Kakashi slips the tip of a finger in along side his shaft, feeling that tender hole twitch and tighten. Iruka bucks wildly, feeling stuffed full and trying to catch a breath around the fist on his throat.

“Is that enough for you?” he says darkly, teasing another finger in as well and Iruka gave a silent wheeze in response.

And then the angle is just perfect to make them both shake, skin burning and rough shudders rolling down their bodies. Kakashi has to drop his hand down to Iruka’s hip to yank him back, losing all sense of rhythm and only trying to finish.

“No- please mo-ore!” Iruka cries, arching back to each thrust. He scrambles to grab Kakashi’s wrist, pulling it back to his neck and begging, “I need it- Please-”

That fist closes reflexively around his throat, fingers digging in sharp to his jugular, and Iruka is cumming like he’s been struck by lightning. Untouched, stuffed to his limit, and breath caught in a silent scream, Iruka cums across the desk. He drops boneless to the desktop a moment later, letting Kakashi ride out his own pleasure while as he gasps for air and blood rushes back to his brain. Through the haze he feels the hot rush of cum filling his gaping hole, thick streams of it rolling down his taint and inner thighs as Kakashi finally pulls out of him.

“No- don’t go,” Iruka whines, voice catching as his the endorphins wear off.

“ _Shh_ ,” Kakashi soothes him gently, urging Iruka to roll onto his back and wrapping his arms around him.

Iruka lets himself be held, soaking up every bit of warmth and affection from Kakashi. The jōnin kisses him softly, and then lays many more long his cheek and neck, rubbing his sides as Iruka slides his fingers through his hair.

“Fuck…” the younger mumbles, head still spinning even as his heart slows down.

“Yeah,” Kakashi agrees, tracing his fingers over the red rings on Iruka’s neck. “You okay?”

Iruka nods limply, eyes still glazed over and not letting the other pull away from him. They lie in silence for a while, finally finding some reprieve from the mounting stress of the day.

“Whose office is this anyway,” Iruka asks dully, letting Kakashi help him redress and wanting another hug as soon as they stand.

“Fuck if I know,” Kakashi says as Iruka snuggles into his chest, still unsteady on his feet. “Can I take you home?”

Iruka hums a soft noise of agreement, still mostly out of it and not moving towards the door, so Kakashi just picks him up. He can probably get them home in a couple minutes, if Iruka doesn’t mind a turbulent ride.

“Can you-” the younger man says quietly, before he thinks better of it and hides his face in Kakashi’s neck.

“What?”

Their eyes meet in the dim light and Kakashi can see the gleam of tears in his eyes as Iruka tries to hold them back.

“Can you stay for a while? Um- With me?” He asks, a tremble in his voice betraying some longing he can’t quite express.

And Kakashi can’t think of a reason to say no. Even though he really should stay for the rest of the exam stage.

The kids will be fine, it’s only the second stage. What’s the worst that could happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a request comment for new kinks / relationship development


	15. Bonus! keep you safe and warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cock warming + subspace (+ a hint to next chapter)

### Bonus! Chapter Fifteen: keep you safe and warm 

They probably should have told someone they were leaving, but instead they just take off through the back door and are at the house almost instantly. Leaving behind a room full of high ranking ninjas and a very sticky mess on some poor bureaucrat's desk. Honestly, Iruka doesn’t have the brain power right now to think of the consequences and Kakashi doesn’t care.

Regardless, they get home in record time and Kakashi shuffles the dogs outside with only a little bit of complaining. Iruka is still a little unsteady on his feet, leaning against the wall and eyes hazy as Kakashi leads him down the hall.

“C’mon, get some rest,” The elder ninja tells him, eyeing the ring bruises around Iruka’s neck.  

But instead Iruka leans into Kakashi’s chest, head still buzzing pleasurably from before and not really wanting to come out of subspace yet. So he lets Kakashi strip them out of their ninja gear and then the younger man just collapses onto the bed. 

“You’re being dramatic,” Kakashi says with more fondness than annoyance, and then lies down beside him.

What was supposed to be an innocent goodnight kiss turned into them lazily making out, Iruka happily letting the other man plunder his mouth and nip at his bottom lip. And then Kakashi trails kisses down his neck, mouthing at the bruises on his neck apologetically.

“I liked it,” Iruka says softly, chasing away any doubt before it eats away at Kakashi. “I liked all of it.”

Kakashi curls his arms around his back, settling in with one more kiss for good measure, before saying “Go to sleep.”

But Iruka twitches restlessly, head still aching with the stress of the day, and he knows that he won’t get to sleep easily like this. So he twists over onto his front, mouthing over Kakashi’s chest and slowly grinding against his thigh.

After a moment to enjoy Iruka squirming sensually on top of him, the jōnin looks down at him skeptically and says “Aren’t you tired yet?”

“Yeah,” Iruka says softly, bashfully hiding his face against Kakashi’s abdomen. “But, I just- I need-”

His anxious stammering is cut off as Kakashi strokes his cheek soothingly, petting his thumb over his bottom lip until Iruka opens his mouth. Instinctively, the younger starts sucking on the appendage, visibly relaxing with something in his mouth.

“Yeah?” Kakashi says, already pulling his own cock out of his underwear.

Iruka nods slowly, lips wet as he reluctantly releases his thumb and then moves down slightly. Kakashi’s dick is half-hard from the blissed out look on Iruka’s face, the head dark red and peaking out of his foreskin as Iruka eagerly takes it into his mouth.

His mouth is hot and soft and sloppy wet, gently sucking at the dick as his tongue traces along the ridge and slit. The elder rubs his cheek, feeling the rigid shape of his cock through the skin, and spreading the sticky remainder of spit on his thumb onto Iruka’s cheek.

“You like that?” Kakashi asks indulgently, taking the flush on the other man’s face as an answer. Then he slides his fingers through his hair and urges him further down onto his dick.

Iruka really is an amazing cocksucker, throat open and willing, swallowing at just the right moment before pulling back suck at the tip, and delicately scrape his teeth along his shaft. He chokes just a bit when Kakashi pulls his hair and thrusts roughly into his throat, and the elder ninja remembers training that sensitive gag reflex out of him.

Back then Iruka was barely a teen, squirming with discomfort as his throat was fucked raw with tears steaming down his red cheeks. Then he’d finally choke and pull away, strings of saliva and precum dripping down his chin, but looking up with a desperate need to please and his own dick hard between his thighs. And depending on how Kakashi was feeling that day, sometimes completely unmerciful as he shoved his cock back into his mouth and heard the distressed keen he received from the kid, or sometimes he would gently ease Iruka back onto his cock, letting him suckle and lick at the head before testing the limits of his throat again. Or occasionally he would make the teenager turn around, back bowed and ass up, presenting his stretched hole and begging to be fucked there. Kakashi would thrust into the tight, willing body beneath him, using Iruka as a fuck-toy and pressing fingers into his mouth, forcing his throat open so he can learn to be fucked at both ends.

Within a few months of these training sessions, the teen could take Kakashi’s whole dick into his throat easily and eagerly, much to their mutual enjoyment. But the elder will never forget the thrill of choking that virgin throat, and still enjoys ramming his cockhead into Iruka’s mouth until he can’t help but gag on it.

Now a few tears line his dark eyes, and Kakashi loves the way Iruka’s cheeks bulge with each swallow. If he felt like prolonging it, the jōnin could roll them over and fuck him until he screamed, but it’s been a long day. And between the choking and the deepthroating, Iruka probably won’t be able to talk tomorrow, throat bruised inside and out. So Kakashi thrusts in a few more time, biting back his own groans of pleasure as he finally cums, flooding the young man’s mouth with thick ropes of cum.

Iruka slurps it up as much as he can, some leaking out around his lips and staining his cheeks. No matter how much time passes, he’s still the same dirty cumslut he was when they met.

They both lie there for a moment, panting for breath and sagging with exhaustion. Iruka doesn’t move from his spot, still nuzzling Kakashi’s groin between heaves, licking the remainder of cum from his slit. The elder man glances down to see a dark stain in Iruka’s underwear, showing that he came untouched, just with Kakashi’s dick down his throat.

Suddenly Iruka swallows around the tip of his soft dick and Kakashi shivers with overstimulation. The chūnin is barely sucking, just feeling the weight of the cock on his tongue, and it takes him a moment to realize that Kakashi is tapping at his cheek.

“C’mon baby, that’s enough,” His voice is slow and rough with pleasure, and the pet name makes Iruka’s skin tingle. It’s been a long time since Kakashi called him _that._

Pulling away slowly, Iruka comes out of his haze briefly, and feels a cold sting of panic.

“N-no, no please,” He starts breathing heavy, insides twisting up and head aching painfully. “I need it- Kakashi I _can’t-”_

He hasn’t been in subspace for this long in quite a while, and he is definitely not ready to come out of it now.

In an instant Kakashi is sitting up, petting Iruka’s cheeks and rubbing his temples to calm him down.

“Hey, baby relax. It’s okay, I’ve got you. I’ll give you anything you need,” he reassures, soothing Iruka until he can breathe again. “You just have to tell me what it is.”

Iruka swallows down his fears, face still pressed into the cut of Kakashi’s hip as he finally feels safe again.

“I ne-ed it, in- ah, in my mouth,” he struggles to say, avoiding Kakashi’s gaze to stare at his semi-hard dick longingly. “For just a little bit longer, ple-ease.”  

“Yeah?” Kakashi pets his hair, rubbing out all the distressed creases in his forehead. “You want me to fuck your mouth again?” Getting hard again right now might be a bit of a challenge, but Kakashi could force out another orgasm if he needs to. He’s not that old yet.

But Iruka shakes his head, embarrassed to be refusing and hiding his face again.

“No, just- just want to have it there. Want you to use me,” he admits softly, feeling like the world around them doesn’t matter when Kakashi’s cock is in him. Like this is where he belongs.

And Kakashi is so endeared by this sweet, submissive wreck his lover has turned into, that he can’t think of a reason not to indulge him.

“Yeah baby? You want to keep my cock nice and warm in your throat?” the elder man teases softly, taking his limp dick in hand and rubbing it against Iruka’s lips.

His mouth parts easily, a pleased whine escaping as he swallows half of the thick shaft. Already his eyes are glazing over again, body lying relaxed and pliant and Kakashi uses him as cock-sleeve.

“That’s it, a little more,” the man readjusts his hips so that he can slip all of his cock into Iruka’s plush mouth.

His throat doesn’t even hiccup or struggle to fit it in, fucked open and gaping. When they’re finally settled, Iruka couldn’t imagine being more comfortable. The dick in his mouth is heavy and solid, the fat tip just wedged into his throat pleasantly, and his lips pulled tight around the thick base. His eyelids droop, overwhelmed with exhaustion as he breathes easily through his nose. Drool quickly starts pooling in his mouth, leaking in thick rivers down his chin and soaking into bed.  

“Good boy,” Kakashi praises, leaning back against the pillows and stroking Iruka’s hair gently. “Such a good baby boy for daddy.”

Iruka shivers, unconsciously suckling softly at the cock in his mouth.

With a smirk Kakashi slides his fingers through the mess of spit on Iruka’s face and letting the young man nuzzle at he hand.

“Is that it? You want to be my baby again?” The man asks, tracing along the seam of his spread lips. “Is that why you’ve been so upset lately?”

Not willing to part with the dick in his mouth, Iruka just shrugs and whines in embarrassment. But the comforting warmth of it all confirms that yes, this is what he’s been craving. The stress and anger is already starting to ease off his shoulders, and mind settling into pleasure.

“Next time baby,” Kakashi promises, knowing that Iruka is already half asleep as he pulls a blanket over the younger’s shoulders.

He then settles in to bed, knowing he’ll be hard again soon with Iruka’s hot throat around him. It’s going to be a long night.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well daddy kink is a thing now i guess  
> request some depraved shit for next time, it's going to be a flashback chapter btw


	16. Bonus! always be your baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy kink (no one asked for this its for me)

### Bonus! Chapter Sixteen: always be your baby

_A few years ago…_

Iruka comes home to his apartment with a burning frustration under his skin. He’s sick of being disregarded by other ninjas, being too young, too rash and impulsive, and too sensitive for his own good.

And now that people know about him and Kakashi, some of the older ninjas have started treating him differently. He can hear their whispered gossip, calling him a _slut_ and a _boytoy,_ snearing whenever he speaks up for himself, and shamelessly ogling him from a distance.

Some jōnin even shoved him up against a doorway today, pretending it was an accident as he groped the teenager’s ass roughly. For a moment Iruka froze, used to being touched like this but not by some random stranger, who murmured under his breath about how _Kakashi is such a lucky bastard…_

Then Iruka kicked backwards and planted his heel hard into the man’s groin. The jerk stumbled back, clutching his balls and calling Iruka a _stupid fat ass bitch,_ as the teenager took off in the other direction. He wishes he had punched the guy in the face too, or maybe broke his knees, but Iruka was suddenly overwhelmed with the pinpricks of panic crawling up his spine.

So he just ran away and tried to pretend that it didn’t happen at all. He spent the rest of the day alone in training field, taking out his fury on a post until his palms bled.

What makes it even worse is that the Hokage still doesn’t think he’s fit to go on missions again yet. So what if he hasn’t been sleeping well lately? Or that he’s still having nightmares about his last mission?

Maybe using kinky sex as a coping mechanism isn’t helping either, not that the fourteen year old would admit that. Why can’t everyone just leave him alone about it?

Slamming the front door behind him, he is still fidgeting with anger as he kicks his shoes off and huffs in aggravation. All he wants to do is go to bed and scream into his pillow until he falls asleep.

“What’s your problem?” Kakashi says, startling Iruka with his presence.

He’s leaning by the bedroom door, just returned from a mission and looking forward to fucking Iruka’s tight hole all night long. But then the kid came home, stomping around and pouting like somebody pissed in his ramen.

After Iruka finally catches his breath, and at this point he should expect Kakashi to be in his apartment at any time, the angry teen shoves past him and into the bedroom.

“Nothing,” Iruka says, climbing into bed and trying to ignore the older man.

Kakashi follows him into the room, smirking beneath his mask at Iruka’s attitude.

“You’re being bratty today,” he teases, getting behind Iruka and sliding a hand under his shirt. “What’s wrong?”

The younger ninja tries to shake him off, glaring into his pillow as his frustration and embarrassment mounts. Kakashi keeps petting his back, and his stomach flutters despite his mood.

“Nothing,” he repeats, voice cracking pathetically. “Leave me alone.”

“C’mon, tell me whats wrong,” Kakashi slides his hand up further, sliding around to twist and pinch his nipple.

But instead of answering Iruka takes a pillow and shoves it back into Kakashi’s face.

The jōnin sputters, throwing the pillow aside as Iruka twists away from his prying fingers, and he sees the teen’s red face and sour glare.

_Fine,_ Kakashi thinks. _We can play this game._

In a flash he has them both up, Iruka pulled over his lap and yanking his pants down to his knees. As soon as he realized what has happened, Iruka starts thrashing and kicking, only for Kakashi to twist his arm behind his back and hold it there painfully.

“This is what you get for being a brat,” Kakashi reprimands, idly pressing against the kid’s taint just to feel him shudder.

“F-fuck you-” Iruka stutters, skin tingling with anticipation as Kakashi hold him down for a spanking.

“Yeah,” the elder chuckles, laying a light smack on one tender cheek. “You need this,” he says before snapping his wrist and letting the teen really have it.

Iruka considers using his safeword, still angry even though his cock is starting to chub up. But as soon as the first spank hits across his ass he feels some deep need inside him finally be satisfied.  

“Ah!” the teen cries out, ass burning with the red print of Kakashi’s hand.

Despite his squirming Iruka arches his back into the next slap, leaving a stinging welt on his upper thigh and making him whine. Between hits, the other ninja fondles his balls and rubs a dry thumb over the kid’s hole, and then he lands a cruel smack there as well.

Iruka’s throat catches around a wet sob, tears starting to well up in his eyes, falling as Kakashi lands another punishing slap on his ass.

“You act all bratty, but you’re really just a crybaby,” the man says. “Just need a good spanking to let it out.”

But then, before Kakashi can even land another slap on him, Iruka wails with sorrow as tears stream down his face. He’s suddenly sobbing, falling limp in Kakashi’s lap and crying out all his hurt and anger.

Kakashi is taken aback for a split second, unsure of what to do. Iruka has taken much harder spankings before and begged for more, and even when he cries it’s never these horrible _heartbroken_ sobs.

“Hey- hey…Iruka,” he tries to sooth him, releasing his arm and pulling the teenager to his chest.

“No- no don’t s-stop,” Iruka says through tears, but giving no struggle as Kakashi holds him gently. “I need it,” he whines miserably, wanting to chase the relief of pain and lust.

Kakashi doesn’t relent, knowing that this is more than just a bad attitude.

“Iruka tell me what’s wrong,” he says sternly, and regrets it when Iruka flinches at his harsh tone.

The boy hides his face in his hands, twisting and squirming the more Kakashi tries to hold him down. His pants had been kicked away a while ago, so his big t-shirt hangs over his torso, his softened dick peeking out from beneath.

Forcing himself to calm down, Kakashi gently but firmly pries Iruka’s arms down and looks into the teen’s deep, mournful eyes.

“What’s wrong?” he asks softly, not letting Iruka avoid the question this time.

Iruka whines, struggling to speak around sniffles and sobs.

“People keep looking at me and calling me a slut,” he mumbles, too ashamed to look Kakashi in the eye. “And some guy touched me today and I just…”

The elder feels the sharp sting of protectiveness surge through him, tightening his hold on Iruka’s hips possessively.

“I just feel stupid and weak and _dirty,_ ” he finishes in another fit of tears, collapsing forward and hiding his face in Kakashi’s neck.

_Somebody’s going to die,_ Kakashi promises himself. Whoever laid a hand on _his_ cute little teenager and made Iruka feel like this will be lucky to ever walk again.

But that can wait. Right now he’s got a shaking kid in his arms, flushed with insecurities and shame, and Kakashi needs to take care of him. Affection is usually hard for Kakashi to access, with too many walls up to hide his emotions. But he makes an exception this time, just for the kid he’s become so fond of.

“Iruka, no. You’re not,” he whispers to the boy, rubbing the dip of his back soothingly. “You’re perfect baby.”

The younger ninja shivers in his arms, sobs fading into pathetic whines and arching into Kakashi’s touch. And they are pressed so close together, Iruka sitting on his lap and clinging to his shoulders, that Kakashi can easily feel the teen’s dick perks up between them.

_Oh… That’s interesting._

“You like that?” He asks, dragging his teasing touch a little lower down his back. “My perfect, pretty baby…”

“I’m not…” Iruka mumbles, still hiding his face as he shakes his head in embarrassment.

But despite his denial, his hips keep rolling up and grinding his hard dick against Kakashi’s stomach.

“Shh, you’re so pretty baby,” Kakashi keeps teasing him, dragging his hands down to cup Iruka’s ass. “Such a good boy for me.”

The teenager is huffing out these cute little cries of pleasure, humping without any rhythm between them every time the older man calls him _baby._ Something about it just makes his insides quiver, feeling an overwhelming ache inside him to be taken care of. His hips keep twitching, chasing pleasure impatiently every time Kakashi whispers those sweet, filthy things to him.

“No one else is ever going to touch you. I won’t let them,” Kakashi promises, squeezing the beaten skin of Iruka’s backside.

Iruka groans in pleasure, the little sting of pain making it more intense as the jōnin scrapes his nails up his tender ass cheeks. And then he undeniably squeals when Kakashi rubs a finger against his tight enterance.

“Close your eyes baby,” Kakashi says, nuzzling Iruka’s cheek.

The young chūnin obeys, turning his face towards Kakashi’s and closing his eyes tightly, already shaking with anticipation. The elder quickly pulls down his mask and captures Iruka’s parted lips like he’s trying to eat the boy alive. Their teeth clash and Iruka moans, letting Kakashi’s tongue delve into his mouth.

The kiss leaves the teenager breathless, limply letting the older man suck on his tongue and nip at his lips. Kakashi dips the tip of his finger into Iruka’s tight hole, moving in shallow thrusts just to feel the kid’s rim quiver around him, and Iruka grinds his dick helplessly between them.

Kakashi pulls away to suck a dark hickey into Iruka’s neck, sliding his finger a bit deeper into the teen. Iruka keeps his eyes clenched shut, drips of precum rolling down his shaft as Kakashi fingers him slowly. 

“My good baby boy,” the man says, rubbing his prostate while landing one more smack on his bruised cheek. “Cum for me.”

And Iruka arches back, cumming hard between their stomachs with a shout.

“Daddy!” his voices cracks in the cry, tears of pleasure burning in his eyes as his orgasm pulls the air from his lungs. He’s left slumped and twitching as the intensity wains, falling back against Kakashi’s shoulder. 

The other ninja holds him through it all, even abusing his prostate a little more just to make it last longer, but he wasn’t ready to hear _that._ It sets a fire in his blood, burning up his veins with a fierce need to make Iruka completely fall apart.

“Daddy’s going to take good care of you baby,” He says, pulling his mask back up and watching as Iruka’s face flushes with embarrassment.

 

Later on, they end up on the floor, kneeling in front of the closet mirror so Kakashi can make Iruka watch himself.

“Look baby,” he says, holding the teen’s hips and making Iruka ride him in a punishing rhythm. “Look at how pretty you are.”

Iruka is flushed all over, t-shirt slipping down over one shoulder as he drops down onto Kakashi’s dick. The bottom of his shirt flutters with each movement, showing his twitching cock every time it rides up, making the boy look even younger. His hair is loose and tumbling over his eyes, smelling like sweat and sex already. And his dark legs are spread wide and his inner thighs are covered in dark hickeys. It might be the most beautiful, most erotic thing Kakashi’s ever seen, no matter how Iruka tries to deny it.

Kakashi is still mostly dressed, with his mask up and his dick out, which makes it look even more debauched, like he’s ravishing this sweet, innocent little teenager.

“Daddy, please…” Iruka whines, ashamed to hear the way his ass slaps back against Kakashi’s hips, hole spread wide and tight around the thick cock in him.

“Bounce for me baby,” Kakashi says, pressing hand-shaped bruises into his hip. “Show Daddy how good you are riding my dick.”

The teenager keeps whining out those cute little noises, not allowed to touch his own cock without permission. Instead he’s sucking on some of his own fingers, drooling around them as his other hand balances on the floor.

“Need something in your mouth, don’t you baby?” the older man teases him, jabbing at his prostate mercilessly.

Iruka just moans and ducks his head down, still too embarrassed to look into the mirror. But Kakashi keeps pushing him. 

“Your sweet little hole is taking my cock so well,” he says, pulling Iruka all the way down to the hilt and making his hips twist and grind until the kid is whimpering with overstimulation. And then he reaches up to coax the fingers from his swollen lips as he says “Here, feel inside.”

He drags Iruka’s wet fingers down to his split entrance, the younger unable to resist as his eyes follow in the mirror. His hole is pink and overstretched already, and his chest heaves as the tips of his fingers press into him alongside Kakashi’s dick. It’s horribly, amazingly overwhelming, feeling his blood-hot flesh stretch and open around him, and the velvet soft wetness of his insides.

Without anything to suck on, Iruka can’t help the tumble of words from his lips, especially as Kakashi starts thrusting beside his fingers and making the kid bounce with it.

“It’s too much,” he cries, tears burning his eyes as Kakashi thrusts deeper than before. “Daddy- your cock is splitting me open… I can feel it in my tummy.”

The baby talk is going to drive Kakashi absolutely insane. Iruka was already pretty vocal during sex, but him pouting and whimpering and saying the sweetest, most innocent and filthy things, makes Kakashi just fuck him harder.

“Such a good baby boy for daddy,” he growls, giving a few slaps to the teen’s ass to watch it jiggle and clench around his cock. “So soft and hot and _tight_.”

The angle changes and Iruka has to pull his fingers away, needing to balance as Kakashi hammers into him harder. The kid is crying out nonsense now, a slurred mix of _Daddy_ _please_ and _fuck me more, cum in my tummy._

“This is all mine, only Daddy can touch you here,” Kakashi says as he chases their climaxes, too overcome with pleasure and possessiveness to be gentle now. “Only Daddy can fuck your little hole.”

“Only Daddy, Only Daddy’s cock,” Iruka mimics back, nodding wildly as he watches them fuck in the mirror. His skin is burning, but no longer with shame. His Daddy’s taking care of him, using his hole and making him feel good. No one else ever gets to see him like this, just his Daddy.

“Daddy- Daddy, I can’t…” Iruka says, chin wet with drool as his cock bobs heavily between his legs. “I need to cum- it hurts.”

Kakashi smirks and slides his arms around the kid’s middle, holding him close as he makes Iruka swivel in his lap.

“Go ahead baby, you deserve it,” he says, nuzzling Iruka’s cheek through his mask. “Cum on Daddy’s cock.”

Before he can even touch his dick, Iruka is cumming painfully hard, cum spattering across his shirt and dripping down his cock.

“My baby…” Kakashi says gently, thrusting slowly through the boy’s orgasm and petting his inner thighs.

“Please Daddy, p-please cum in me,” Iruka mumbles, slumping back against Kakashi’s chest as he tries to breathe again. “I want to feel it inside.”

“Yeah? You want my hot cum in your pretty little hole?” Kakashi asks, even though all Iruka can do is whimper in response. “Feel it fill up your belly?”

“Please please _please Daddy,_ ” he begs so prettily, squeezing his used hole around Kakahsi’s big cock.“Fill my hole with your cum.”

“Oh fuck-” Kakahsi’s eyes closed, digging his nails into Iruka’s tender skin as he gives a few more hard thrusts into him, and then he’s cumming, filling the kid to the brim.

The orgasm leaves him feeling boneless, skin still buzzing with satisfaction as cum starts to drip around his cock. Without any support Iruka falls limply to the floor, twitching as thick rivets of cum run from his hole and down his taint.

They breathe heavy in the thick, musky air as they recover. But Iruka can’t recenter, still thrumming with need even after his orgasm, and his skin prickles for _more._ His hole is gaping and he can feel it, how cold and empty he is and he _needs his Daddy inside._  

“N-no Daddy,” he stutters, struggling to get up on his knees and present his open ass. “Please I need more.”

The kid lies with his head down and hips up, reaching back to put both hands on his ass. He hooks two fingers from each hand into his hole and pulls, stretching his rim as far as he can as he says “Fuck me more.”

Kakashi just stares for a moment, still fucked stupid with pleasure as Iruka pulls his own hole open. His rim is red and puffy from abuse and his insides are pulsing red and dripping with cum. He’s never seen anything more delectable.

“Damn,” the jōnin says, snapping out of his haze to lay his hands on Iruka’s ass cheeks. “What an insatiable baby boy I have.”

The kid just moans in agreement, chasing Kakashi’s touch as fingers drag through the mess of his asshole. Then three fingers are roughly stuffed inside him, letting his own hands fall back to the floor as Kakashi fingers him. The elder is also fisting his own dick quickly, young enough to get hard again quickly even though his balls ache with overstimulation.

“Need your hole stuffed always,” he growls at the teenager, loving the loud squelch of his fingers in Iruka’s wrecked hole. “Don’t worry baby, Daddy’s going to keep you full.”

The kid is in a fit of moaning and squirming, trying to hump back against the thick fingers in him and wailing when they are pulled away and replaced with Kakashi’s cock. It slides in easy after all the fucking they’ve done, but that doesn’t stop Iruka from crying out, dick spurting a feeble amount of cum every time he thrusts in.

“Ah-ah Daddy! It’s so good,” Iruka cries, overwhelmed with ecstasy edged with pain, and unable to filter the words and noises from his mouth. ‘Thank you Daddy! I love getting your cock!”

Kakashi is fucking him quick and deep, barely pulling out before hammering back in just as fast. They’re not going to last long like this, but the intensity is worth it.

“My pretty baby boy,” Kakashi says, laying another slap on Iruka’s ass. The blisters are going to be horrible. “Say it, tell Daddy how perfect you are.”

Iruka doesn’t have the ability to argue, drool pooling on the floor as his head bobs to the thrusting. He hasn’t stopped cumming since they started, and his vision is starting to go dark.

“I’m perfect. I’m Daddy’s perfect baby,” he says, voices straining with use and exhaustion.

“Good boy,” Kakashi is panting, his stamina straining. “Get ready, Daddy’s going to cum in your tummy again.”

A few more harsh thrusts rock through Iruka’s body, leaving the teenager huffing out mewls into the floor. Kakashi fills him up one more time, feeling like the orgasm is ripping out of his body and leaving him feeling stripped raw.

He can barely hold himself up right now, let alone pull his soft dick from Iruka’s loose hole. The teenager has passed out, rocked to sleep by the merciless pace of Kakashi inside him, and now he’s slumped and breathing softly.

Something about it is exceptionally cute to Kakashi, even with the dried cum on his inner thighs.

After a little while the man is able to stand, easing out of Iruka and cradling him to his chest. The boy doesn’t even fidget as Kakashi cleans him off and puts him to bed, fucked into a deep, restful sleep for the rest of the night.  

The older man slides into bed beside him, planning to leave by sunrise, but tired enough to rest for a while.

“Goodnight baby,” he says softly, more to himself than the unconscious boy beside him.

 

The next day Iruka is noticeably rejuvenated, well rested and bouncing with happiness, despite his sore backside and many hickeys. His friends and colleagues notice, some mentioning how much better he seems than he had in the last few days. Iruka shrugs it off, but the gossip and stares around him no longer bother him.

And maybe some of his good mood is because a certain handsy jōnin is found with both his legs broken. And Kakashi lurking by the mission desk, looking smug.

Iruka comes up and whispers “Thank you daddy.”

Kakashi smirks and slaps his ass as he walks away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do that comment thing you do


	17. Bonus! give it all to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> voyeurism 
> 
> Takes place between chapter 5 and 6 because I've stopped caring about continuity,

### Bonus! Chapter Seventeen: give it all to you

_A few yeas ago…_

After a long day at the academy, assisting with a class of pre-genin students to prepare him for his own class, Iruka needs to burn off the day’s stress. So the sixteen year old went down to the training fields, planning on exercising alone for a few hours and heading home by nightfall.

Mizuki and his team pass by on their way back from a mission. The other two chūnin give Iruka a nod of greeting as they walk by, but Mizuki hangs back.  

“Look who finally got out of the classroom,” Mizuki taunts.

Iruka is leaning agaist a large training pole, still catching his breath as he waves to his friend.  

“How was the mission?” He asks after a moment, idly stretching his shoulders and popping his spine.

“Fine. Easy,” Mizuki shrugs off, but his eyes are drifting subtly across the other boy’s frame. “You loosing your edge?”

“Pfft,” Iruka rolls his eyes, knowing that he’s left many impressive dents in that training post. Just because he doesn’t take missions anymore doesn’t mean he’s let his training slip, and his new job isn’t easy.

“I’d love to see you get swarmed by a bunch of ten year olds with knives,” he says, shoving Mizuki in the shoulder playfully.

But instead of pushing back, like he would’ve when they were kids, Mizuki just leans in closer.

“Well, maybe you’ll have to show me your new moves,” he says casually.

“Sure,” Iruka responds, put off by the strange way he’s acting. “Next time though, I’m almost done here.”

“’Kay, I’ve go to run this mission report over to the Hokage’s office,” Mizuki shuffles his feet for a moment, gesturing to the scroll in his belt. “But uh- after, do you want to get some ramen?”

“Yeah,” Iruka says obliviously. They used to go to Ichiraku all the time together and it would be good to catch up, even if Mizuki is acting weird tonight.

The other young ninja waves on his way to the Hokage’s office and Iruka gets back to his training routine. The sun is just setting as he finishes up another set of kicks, planning on doing some squats and then a lap around the training ground.

But then there’s a gentle russle in the trees, a soft breeze rises up from the east, and Iruka senses a presence _right behind him._ He turns around, quick enough to draw a kunai from his belt, but it gets knocked away when he is pushed up against the post. His wrists are caught in a vice grip, pinned above his head and he is faced with the blank face of an ANBU mask.

A dog ANBU mask.

“Kak-” Iruka says, voice barely a murmur, before the ninja covers his mouth.

The silence is chilling as they stand there, unmoving besides the gentle rise and fall of their breath. The ANBU mask is terribly blank, and the ninja’s stiff posture gives no clue to his intent. But the hands on his skin are bare, pale, warm fingers tracing over his cheek, and the touch is so familiar.

The ANBU leans in closer, their body heat leaching through their clothes as they press together.

“Why are you here?” Iruka whispers.

 

Kakashi has been undercover for over a year, constantly on guard as he seeks covert information. Occasionally he returns to the village, needing to report to the Hokage and not trusting a messenger. He hasn’t slept in days, popping soldier pills to stay alert even though they send his heart rate racing with adrenalin. Chakra is buzzing under his skin, senses heightened and over alert to every movement and noise around him.

The ANBU mask casts a calm cover over his anxiety, sealing him off from the rest of the world. After years of experience, he’s had to dissociate from behind the mask and his only thoughts are to complete the mission. It’s not like his regular mask, it doesn’t give him the same comforting protection. Instead it makes him feel empty, inhuman.

But it’s been over a year, navigating through plans and deception for the mission, and even the best ANBU agents can’t continue like this. Kakashi needs to _feel something_.

And then he saw Iruka alone in the training field, skin looking flushed he exercised and eyes shining bright with intensity. And Kakashi is ashamed of the vulnerable ache is his chest.

He can’t resist staring for a while, hidden away in the trees and promising to only stay another moment. But then he moves closer. And then he has the teen pinned against a post, pressing their bodies together.

Iruka is quivering in his arms, broadened chest heaving with panicked breaths. He hasn’t gotten much taller since last time Kakashi saw him, but the kid has certainly filled out into a young man.

When Iruka begins to say his name Kakashi has to stop him. He can’t be that person right now, but the feel of that skin under his fingers is irresistible.

“Why are you here?” Iruka asks with no accusation or judgement, only breathy disbelief.

Kakashi doesn’t respond with words, can’t even begin to try, but he leans in closer and presses their groins together. Seeking out warmth and touch and _something_ he can only get from Iruka.

And thankfully Iruka understands, despite the flash of hurt and resentment that passes through his eyes, and he draws Kakashi in closer. The teen hooks his leg around his waist and they grind against each other in a slow building rhythm. It chafes from the layers of fabric between them but it’s the best thing the jōnin has felt in months.

The kid struggles to free his arms, and when Kakashi releases them Iruka doesn’t push him away like he thought he would. Instead he claws one hand into the man’s shoulder and pulls him closer until their bodies are flush, and his other is quickly trying to unlace Kakashi’s pants.

The ANBU mask doesn’t come off, even if Kakashi really wants to kiss the younger ninja more than he’s ever wanted anything before. Iruka must feel the same, because he pulls and tugs at the neck of Kakashi’s uniform until a bit of skin along his jugular is revealed. The kid latches on with his lips and teeth, kissing and sucking the pale skin until it’s blossoming with red marks. Finally Iruka pulls Kakashi’s cock out of his pants and strokes it in a tight fist between their bodies.

All the while, Kakashi’s bare hands are sliding under the younger’s shirt, sending shivers through his skin as they trail down to his lower back. Just when the elder man gropes his thighs and ass, Iruka gets back at him by twisting his wrist in just the right way around his cockhead. And just for good measure, the kid bites hard at his neck.

Through the haze of loneliness, Kakashi feels a spark of fondness and amusement. Of course his bratty little chūnin is going to mark him up like this, give him a gnarly hickey in such a vulnerable place, and then leave a telling indent of his teeth around it.

The elder ninja holds him tighter, slipping his hands down the Iruka’s pants and dragging his nails up his ass cheeks. The teen groans and humps his dick more frantically against Kakashi’s thigh, and then bites back a cry when a finger rubs roughly against his hole. Good thing he fingered himself in the shower this morning, because two fingers press into him easily.

And _fuck,_ it’s been so long since he’s been touched like this. Iruka has been chasing pleasure for months on his own, but nothing ever felt as good as Kakashi touching him. Immediately he fills him so nicely, stretching his insides and already kneading his prostate masterfully.

Kakashi feels the ache of his orgasm building, and Iruka makes a move to drop down to his knees, mouth open and panting. But as much as the jōnin would love to fuck his throat and cum across his face, what Kakashi really needs is to feel Iruka come apart around him. Needs to feel every quiver and shudder as their bodies come together. _Needs to feel alive again._

Lightning fast, Kakashi turns the kid around and bends him over, yanking his pants down just enough so he can slot his hard cock between the kid’s thighs and rut between them. Iruka braces himself against the training pole, digging his teeth into his own wrist as his entrance is prodded and teased.

And then Kakashi hears something in the distance. Over at the edge of the training field is another chūnin, who looks vaguely familiar but Kakashi doesn’t know him personally. He looks about Iruka’s age, and he’s staring shocked at the scene before him.

 

After dropping off the mission report Mizuki rushed back to the fields, looking forward to going out with Iruka tonight. Back when they had been on the same chūnin team they would hang out all the time, but since Iruka stopped taking missions they have seen each other much less.

But, if Mizuki is being honest, that isn’t the only reason they drifted apart. One certin possessive jōnin was also the problem. Good thing he left, even if Iruka was depressed and heartbroken for a couple weeks after.

Rounding a path through the trees, the young ninja approaches the training field and then stops short when his eyes find two figures in the distance.

There is an ANBU agent pinning Iruka up against a pole, tall and posture threatening as he holds the younger ninja in place. Mizuki almost leaps into action to save his friend, but then he sees how Iruka has his arm around the ANBU’s back, fist clenched in his shirt and face pressed to his shoulder.

And then they turn slightly and Mizuki sees how Iruka is stroking a hard, thick cock between them, and the ANBU has his hand down the teenager’s pants.

Suddenly all the protective anger Mizuki felt is replaced with intense jealousy, but also heat crawling under his skin. Iruka leans back to catch his breath, mouth open, wet, and desperate as he looks hungrily at the ANBU’s throbbing cock. The dazed, wanting look in his eyes is visible even from a distance, especially as the chūnin bats his lashes and moves to get on his knees.

Mizuki has imagined Iruka on his knees more than he’d like to admit, and now he can’t tear his eyes away. Something in him needs to see Iruka’s lips stretched wide and mouth stuffed full of dick. To see him gag and choke as his dark eyes fill with tears and his dark skin flushed with lust. Even if it’s with someone else, Mizuki keeps staring at the pair, his own dick hard and chafing in his mission pants.  

When the ANBU turns the boy around and up against the pole, Mizuki jumps slightly, jolted out of his own fantasies. The quiet rustle of dry grass under his feet is enough to catch the other ninja’s attention. The mask snaps around to his direction and Mizuki is petrified, unable to dart away in time. The empty, painted eyes of the dog mask meet his and the teen can’t quite remember where he’d seen it before.

Dispite the noise, Iruka seems oblivious to the voyeur, insistently grinding against the man behind him. The ANBU hasn’t stopped though, still idly fingering the teenager until he’s shaking and whining for more.

The elder ninja turns away from Mizuki slowly, the anonymous mask somehow much more threatening than any glare. The chūnin feels anchored in his spot, unable to turn away as his friend is ravished, and his blood boils with rage and envy.

 

Iruka squirms impatiently as Kakashi fingers him, whining when the elder man rubs his prostate relentlessly but doesn’t give him what he really needs. And then Kakashi snaps back into focus, yanking Iruka’s pants down to his thighs and landing a punishing slap on his bare ass.

“AH! Fuck, plea- agh!” Iruka squeals in pain, almost cumming right then from just getting spanked. It’s been a long time since something hurt so good.

Mizuki’s eyes widen when he sees the ANBU hit Iruka like that, and then even more so when Iruka arches back against it, a red print already marking his ass cheek. The masked ninja indulges his desire for pain, groping his ass roughly and slapping his upper thighs until the teen cries out.

Pressing himself completely against Iruka’s back, Kakashi reaches around to drag his thumb over the kid’s lips and sliding two fingers into his open mouth. Iruka sucks eagerly on them, letting them pet over his tongue and choking when they dip into his throat. It at least quiets the noises coming from the chūnin, so that they don’t attract more of an audience.

Kakashi doesn’t care much that they other teenager is still watching, obviously aroused and stunned by the scene, and he doesn’t have the time to scare the kid away. So instead he holds Iruka closer, savors ever shudder and broken sound he can get from the boy, and just the warmth of Iruka’s body against his own satisfies some empty ache in his chest.

He takes his cock in hand, rubbing the wet tip across Iruka’s puckered entrance before pushing in. There’s no lube to ease the way and Kakashi barely prepped the teenager, but Iruka knows how to relax enough to be fucked like this. Though, he does bite into Kakashi’s fingers pretty viciously as pay back.

Mizuki can’t help himself any more, hyper-focused on the plump curve of Iruka’s ass and the way that big cock slides into him so well, and slips his hand into his own pants. His dick is throbbing in his grip as he imagines Iruka arching back so desperately for him.

The two ninjas in the field don’t waste their time from there, Kakashi setting a rough pace that punches out muffled groans of pleasure from Iruka. It feels even better than either of them remembered, this burning, consuming heat between them that drives them both to the fringes of their sanity.

Kakashi knows that neither of them will last long, especially with the way Iruka is rolling back into every thrust, drooling and eyes crossing with ecstasy. So the older ninja reaches around and grabs the teen’s dick and jerks it to their fast pace.

It doesn’t take much after that, Kakashi knows Iruka’s body like no other, and before long the kid is shaking with sensitivity. A few more harsh grinds against his prostate and Iruka is cumming against the training pole, shivering and moaning weakly around Kakashi’s fingers. The jōnin follows close behind, thrusting in deep to fill Iruka up with his release. It lasts for an agonizing, wonderfully long time, Kakashi rutting into him for a few more thrusts to ride it out. It’s been a while and he’s pretty pent up.   

Mizuki is on the brink without even realizing it, skin prickling with need and balls aching already. He cums to the sight of Iruka’s inner thighs, trails of cum rolling down his dark skin as the ANBU agent pulls out of him. And right behind that rush of pleasure is an uncomfortable shame, knowing that he’s just got off to his friend get fucked by someone else.

Iruka feels his knees give out beneath him, but luckily Kakashi is there to catch him, pulling the younger man to his chest. The choppy rhythm of their hearts pulse against one another, and for a moment Iruka forgets where they are, and why Kakashi shouldn’t be here. And then he remembers.

“No- no,” the teenager tries to say firmly, but his voice cracks as he pushes the jōnin away.

Kakashi looks down at him through the ANBU mask, feeling that pleasant tingling feeling in his chest start to fade. The numbness is returning, along with the thrumming migraine that reminds him at every moment that he has a mission to complete. A mission far away from Iruka.

“You have to go,” the chūnin says miserably, trying to escape the blank mask face staring back at him and its unending silence.

But Kakashi lays his hand on his cheek, like he’s memorizing the feeling of their skin together, and Iruka can’t help but to lean into the touch. Somehow, this simple touch feels more intimate than the sex they just had.

And in the blink of an eye, Kakashi is gone. Iruka is left alone, or so he thinks, in the training field. His body hurts from the inside out from rough sex and fresh heartache. He fixes his clothes and chooses to ignore the tacky cold feeling of cum drying on his thighs.

Mizuki isn’t fairing much better, a bitter taste left in his mouth as he watched the ANBU ninja leave with one lasting touch to Iruka’s cheek. And the empty, forlorn look in Iruka’s eyes afterward just makes it worse. Shame and resentment and jealousy burn in his chest as he wipes his soiled hand on the grass, and then he ducks out of the way when Iruka starts walking out of the training ground.

There isn’t an easy way he could escape unnoticed, but at least Mizuki can act like he hadn’t been watching the entire time. So just as Iruka turns past a thicket of greenery does he stumble into Mizuki, still unsteady on his feet after the tryst.

“Oh- Hey,” Iruka says quickly, and Mizuki mirrors his surprised expression. From this close, he can see how Iruka’s eyes are misty and his chest hiccups with repressed sobs.

They stand in awkward silence for a moment, words failing as both just want to get as far away as possible right now.

“I- uh,” Iruka starts to speak again, ducking his head down and shuffling his feet. “Sorry, I’ve got to, um- head home. Can we hang out some other time?”

“Yeah. Whatever,” Mizuki says lamely, trying not to think about the way Iruka is limping slightly.

The two part ways before they can embarrass themselves more, and as he walks through the dark streets, Mizuki feels his anger festering into rage.

Iruka walks home slowly, avoiding the prying eyes of villagers as he keeps his gaze to the road. When he finally gets to his apartment, a certain little blond is sitting on his doorstep.

“Naruto?” Iruka says, still sounding miserable. “What are you doing?”

The six year old sags against the doorway tiredly, and underneath his orange coat Iruka notices that he’s wearing pajamas. It’s not that late in the evening, but definatly late enough that Naruto should be in bed. Upon a closer look, the boy’s normally bright eyes are red-rimmed and irritated, like he’s been rubbing them furiously to hide his tears.

Iruka crouches down to his level and says “What’s wrong?”

Instead of answering, the boy cautiously reaches out to the teenager like he want’s to be held. And if Iruka had any power to deny this kid anything, it would be gone the moment he pulls Naruto into his arms. The little kid is worryingly light in his hold, but he’s sleep warmed and immediately clingy, so Iruka can’t bear to set him down.

He stands, balancing Naruto on his hip as he fishes out his keys and opens the door. His lower back hurts just from walking home, but he bears the pain a little longer to go inside and sit on the couch.

“Was it a bad dream?” He asks softly, rubbing Naruto’s back.

He didn’t even turn the lights on, but the kid seems to share Iruka’s exhaustion as they settle on the couch. Naruto makes a soft sound in response, not really an answer but Iruka understands.

They sit in the dark until Naruto falls asleep on his chest, and then Iruka lays him down on the couch. The teenager slips into the bathroom to clean up and cry silently into his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about ending this at 20 chapters.  
> comment some more kink requests and I'll be more inspired to update faster


End file.
